To Love Ru - Dark Silver
by Alvin D-Rod
Summary: Taken from his home, Rito was raised to being a weapon: Dark Silver, which he doesn't know who to trust or believe. He escapes the factory and goes back to Earth, which he doesn't know that it has changed since he was gone. Can someone help him with the changes or will he be in the past forever? I don't own To Love Ru.
1. Chapter 1 - Arc I: Start of New Life

_**Chapter One**_

_**I'm Back!**_

_**To Love Ru – Dark Silver is back from the dead!**_

_**I talk with Xyaqom about rewriting the story again and he agreed to help me with it. So, thank you goes to him for helping me to make the story again.**_

_**Thank you goes to Axel Emiya to keep writing the stories I love.**_

_**Warning – Sexual theme and other contents will make appearance in the story. So please be warned about it.**_

_**Enjoy the First Chapter:**_

_**-April 6, 2006-**_

In large city called Sainin, young boy with short orange hair was wearing black t-shirt and dark blue pants with his eyes are dark golden as he was smiling out of happiness for, he got to see his favorite hero on the big screen with his parents. His parents were happy to see their son was smiling as his father had black spike hair with dark blue shirt and black pants on and his mother was wearing white shirt and dark blue pants.

Unknown to the family as group of scientists and hunter was watching the family from top of the rooftop which the leader turns his attention towards the hunter to makes the request been "Kill the parents but leave the boy unharmed. I need him alive… for now."

Hunter was wearing black armored suit with his face was covered by black hood as his words are "As you wish." The hunter walks over and jumps down from the rooftop then lays his feet down onto the ground with soft landing of trying not to make a sound to alert anybody on his location.

Walks over to the family and hiding his presences from the family or onlookers as his thoughts are "I need to get them alone, so I take the parents out and grab the boy quietly."

The parents and young boy went down the alleyway with the boy's question was "Hey dad… How's the writing going for your next manga?" His father was laughing about the question and places his right-hand onto his son's hair comfortable with the answer was "It's coming good, Rito."

Rito and his parents didn't notice the someone has followed them inside of the alleyway as the sharp blade appears inside of his right-hand. Appearing in front of them with his blade with Rito's father speaks "Wait… You can have my wallet but please leave us be."

Hunter fakes the act about asking for his wallet and his left hand takes out a sharp blade to transports himself to stab Rito's father inside of his chest. His sight turns to slice Rito's mother's throat as time slows down for Rito sees his parents were killed right in front of him.

Looks up and punches the young boy out cold. This was going to be last time to see his parents again.

"Papa, Mama, No!" Cried Rito.

Hunter punches him to knock him out and starts taking Rito towards his ship. "The mission is done, and I have the young boy." He was telling the scientist with firm tone

"Good, bring him back to Planet Eden," said a scientist.

"Yes sir." Hunter responds back to the scientist and Rito was tied up. His eyes open to first see bright stars but slowly closing them of thinking he was going home.

Hunter turns his head to sees Rito and he felt sorry for the young boy, but this was his mission for the new experiment.

_**-At Planet of Eden-**_

"Experiment: Dark Silver has started with successful for Earthling, which he has already removed his normal blood with new blood transformation. The subject is only six years old, but the subject hasn't seen his new self yet. The training and courses will come in time." The scientist was talking inside of the dark silver recorder as Rito looks down to sees himself inside of dark silver boxers, as Rito's arms and legs held by straps with needles inside of his body. "Where am I?" Rito was asking himself of quiet tone and the scientist turns his attention to sees the young boy has awakened up with his expression was nothing but stoic.

Scientist pushes the dark blue button to sends lighting appears around Rito's body and begins hurting the young boy. The needles were removed as his orange hair turns into dark silver and his dark golden becomes dark blue, as the lighting stops itself with his body was damaged by the lighting. The healing factor inside of his body begins to fix the injuries and damage to it.

"The healing starts when the body feels damaged or injured. Many more tests have to be done before Dark Silver is done." Scientist speaks in the recorder and turns his head to sees his assistant Dr. Ryder.

Ryder was mid-thirties and he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes with his outfit was black shirt and dark blue pants. "Dr. Ryder... I leave Dark Silver in your care for now."

"Yes sir," said Dr. Ryder.

Dr. Ryder puts the red button to releases Rito from the chamber and catches the young boy before he falls on the cold metal flooring.

"Are you alright, my boy?" He was asking him and sees Rito was pulling away from him.

Rito nods weakly.

Rito didn't trust the man in front of him and "Where am I? What did you do to me?" He was asking the doctor with nervous tone.

"We made you better," said Dr. Ryder

"Better?" Scared the young boy repeats the words and starts walking over to sees himself having dark silver spike hair and dark blue eyes. His expression shows shocked to see it.

"What happened to my hair and eyes?!" Shouted Rito in shock.

Dr. Ryder bends down onto his knee and "You're not human anymore, but you're first the experiment. The project name is Dark Silver, but you already have name correct?" He was trying to be friendly with the young boy.

"It's... It's Rito," he said as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Rito... That's a nice name. My name is Dr. Ryder." Ryder was telling Rito with comfortable and reaching out. Rito was scared because Hunter still plays inside of his mind about the man was killed his parents.

"Why, why did my parents have to die?" Asked Rito.

"I don't really have an answer for you, but I promise you... Nobody is going to die in front of you." Dr. Ryder was telling Rito and strokes the tears away with his right hand. His lips form warm smile for Dr. Ryder and Rito was slowly trusting him, "Come, let me show you to your room," said Dr. Ryder.

Rito looks at the room been mid-size room with large bed at right corner and starts thinking about this was going to be his new room and life. He walks over to sits down at the bed and turns to sees Dr. Ryder speaks again as "I have to leave you now, but I will be back with something to eat okay?"

Rito nods, saying nothing. Rito was taught to never talk to strangers or take anything from anybody unless he earns it. But in this case, he had no choice but to talk to these new people as this was his new life now.

He then laid on his new bed, crying himself.

It felt hour or two which Rito didn't care but hears the sliding door opens to reveals Dr. Ryder with sandwich, chips and warm tea. Places the plate at the metal cabinet and strokes Rito's hair softly.

"Rito... I brought you something to eat and the training will not begin until tomorrow I promise."

"Training?" Asked Rito.

"Yes training... You want to learn how to use your new powers don't you?" Dr. Ryder responds back.

"I don't think I want these powers," said Rito.

Rito was lifting his spirit little but his trust was going to being hard to get at first. Dr. Ryder would spend the rest of the day with Rito, trying to help him get settled in and help him get used to his new life. The next day would end up being training day.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Next Chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this story. I hope everyone is enjoying the story.**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone for reading my stories to put the reviews, favorites and followers.**_

_**Warning – Sexual content will make appearance, so only read if you are eighteen or older!**_

_**Enjoy the Second Chapter:**_

_**-April 7, 2006-**_

It was the next day with Rito wakes up at seven in the morning which he was thinking it was time. Slowly gets up and takes the blankets off himself to sees it wasn't nightmare.

"I guess I should see what to have for breakfast before these monsters come and get me." Rito was telling himself and walks over to sees the sliding doors to leads to a large kitchen with human food to make anything. Just then, he hears a giggle from behind him.

Rito turns around to sees nobody was there and he was starting to believe this place was haunted. His shoulder shrugs about the sounds of little girl giggling.

He returns to make scrambled eggs and toast, which his mother taught him how to make the basics for breakfast.

Rito was still scared and confused on what was going to happen to him.

Rito releases a soft sigh and places the food down onto the plate. He went to grab some orange juice for his drink.

He went to metal table and says, "Please bless this food." Sits down and starts eating the food alone, as his eyes glances up to sees nobody was going to join him for breakfast.

"You must be the new kid," asked a little girl.

"Monsters, what monsters?" Asked the little girl, not understanding what Rito was saying.

"Those people in white lab coats." Rito was telling her with scared tone and he was slowly getting up to his feet.

"No, I'm not one of them, I'm actually a bio-weapon," said the girl.

"Bio-weapon?" Rito repeats her and investigates her if she was crazy or if she was just making everything up.

The girl then turns her hand into a blade, showing Rito was she was talking about.

"Like this," she said.

Rito was surprised to see firsthand and starts walking over to touches her blade comfortable. Her cheeks turn bright red because this was the first time someone shows interest.

"So, are you like superhero?" Asked Rito.

"No, I'm not," said the girl.

"Aw no fair." Rito was telling her which her blade turns back into her normal hand. Rito turns deep red because this was his first time holding a girl's hand and pulls away quickly of says "I'm very sorry."

He was bowing down in front of her and she becomes surprised but starts giggling again.

"You're funny," said the girl.

"Oh yeah... You're... so cute." Rito was telling her with soft tone.

This made the girl blush.

Rito tilts his head into confusion of wondering she was acting nervous and red now for?

"Hey... Are you okay there?" Rito questions her.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," said the girl shaking her blushing face off.

Rito trips on the metal chair and falls top of the girl with his right hand felt something smooth. He gets up and sees his right hand was touching the girl's developing chest by accident

This made Rito to scream in horror.

"I hate perverts!" Young girl was telling him but stops herself by saying "When we get older you have to promise me that you become my boyfriend... Since I can't have anybody else." She looks at Rito with her lips were fighting to smile

"Boyfriend?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, because you can't just go around and touching girl's chest like that." She was telling him

"It was an accident, I swear!" Panicked Rito.

Young girl wraps her arms around his neck by hugging him as Rito was surprised by the hug. He begins hugging her back and he has made new friend.

Just then, Dr, Ryder came to the picture.

"Rito... I know you just met someone in your age but please hold off on kissing her." Dr. Ryder was making both young kids turn deep red as they scream been "It's not like that!"

Dr. Ryder chuckles, "Anyways, we need to get going to the training room," he said.

Rito gets released from the young girl as she says, "My name is Eve and what is your name?"

He helps her up onto her feet and shows warm smile for her to see. "Rito is my name." Rito introduces himself to her.

"It's nice to meet you," said Eve.

"It's nice to meet you," said Eve.

Rito smiles at her and starts leaving with Dr. Ryder to start his training, which he couldn't wait to see Eve again.

Eve was curious on what this new guy can do with his bioweapons because she never seen another person like her before.

Rito and Dr. Ryder were walking in the hallway then stops at large door then pushes the buttons. Bends down to Rito's level and "Try to do your best in there, Rito." He was making a request for him.

Rito nods

Rito enters the dark room and sees nothing, but lights show up. His eyes see glass with no reflection.

"Dark Silver... It's time for your first test and try to dodge the arrows as best as you can." The voice makes the command to Rito.

"Arrow?" Asked Rito.

The wall opens and starts shooting the arrows at Rito at first speed was normal. He jumps to get out of the first but three got them.

Just then, the gun starts to shoot arrows.

"This is freaking insane!" Rito calling out to them but his eyes turn pure blue. His movements became fast of light with Dr. Ryder was surprised to see Rito's movements.

"It looks like our resources didn't come to waste after all," said a scientist.

Rito was breathing in then out. He falls forward because he was out of breath which Dr. Ryder speaks "Rito!"

To make matters worse, the arrows were still going.

Rito extends his eyes to sees the arrows were still coming towards him. His mind becomes clear and starts thinking about his parents were killed front of him.

He never wants to hurt or kill anybody with his powers at all.

In a fit of rage, Rito unleashes a furious energy blast, not only destroying the arrows, but destroying the arrow gun too, busting it into tiny pieces.

"Outstanding!" Dr. Crane was talking about the effects of the effects by his blast as he continues to speak "Dark Silver might become the most powerful bioweapon that we ever created."

Rito sees the destruction and becomes afraid about he could do now or who they would force him to do.

_"What have they turned me into"_ Said Rito in his thoughts.

Rito falls onto his knees as his eyes becomes shocked that maybe they turned him into a monster. Who would accept him now?

His parents are gone.

He doesn't have anybody else turn to.

He then began to cry.

Rito didn't want this life at all and falls onto his knees awhile keeps crying

"We need to keep doing more tests before we get him to do more jobs," said Dr. Craig.

Rito didn't do any more for today but the scientist wants results

"Dark Silver's speed and agility is through the roof, but he still needs to work on his stamina, and we also have to test how strong he is," said Dr. Craig.

"Yes, he does but he's learning like Eve is." Dr. Ryder gives the comment about Rito's growth is slow but shows promise.

"Indeed, we will take a break for today, and continue tomorrow," said Dr. Craig.

"Yes sir." Rito was slowly getting up and looks up at control room with his eyes were firm of revenge.

"Dr. Ryder, I'll leave the rest up to you," said Dr. Greg.

"We are done here for today, Rito." Dr. Ryder was telling Rito and nods his head. Begins to walk out of training room and starts running, which he wanted to see Eve again.

Turning the next corner as Eve was right in front of him and bumps into her. She lays top of him with his hands were grabbing something smooth and round. His hands were touching her round butt as his hands pulls away and he speaks "I'm sorry!"

"Is this going to be a thing with you?" Asked Eve.

"Not really... Besides I didn't know where going to be there at all." Rito was telling her as her cheeks were intense red

"Well, you should be more careful," said Eve blushing hard when Rito grabbed her butt.

Rito nods quickly and looks down at the ground of wondering how Eve would look when she's older. His cheeks turn deep red and she asks "What were you thinking about?

"Nothing," said Rito blushing hard.

Eve believes his answer and starts walking back to his home which she wanted to hang out with him. His thoughts about on Eve and how would she look like when she's teenager.

'_I bet she look like...'_ Rito was telling himself with her figure been hourglass and her breasts would be large B cup with her round butt. Her long blonde hair would go down to her lower backside. Her outfit would be black dress still little small for... So, if she bends down yet Rito shakes his head of trying not to think about it at all.

Rito then shakes his head, shaking those perverted thought out of his mind and was wondering why he was thinking of Eve that way.

Was it possible for Rito might have a small crush for Eve, but there's no way? Wait did she just go into his room and he runs to sees her checking out some strange thing... Rito knew them as playing cards.

"What are these?" Asked Eve.

"Those cards... Would you like to play?" Asked Rito.

"How do you play with these?" Asked Eve.

Rito shows her how to play first then starts playing against her for fun. Which she lost at first but she was getting better and her dress was showing her small breasts. Rito stays focus on the game

First, they played go fish, then war, and then crazy eights. They Rito had to admit that crazy eights were more fun with more than two people.

"Dang it... You beat me again." Eve was telling Rito which he smiles at her.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon," said Rito.

Eve was getting tired and she leans in. Her lips were touching Rito's cheek which it meant Eve kissed his cheek. His face becomes shocked and intense red.

"W-What was that for?" Asked Rito blushing hard.

"Aren't you post to kiss the person you like on the cheek then go to sleep." Eve goes to lays down in Rito's bed which she starts shaking slightly with Rito becomes worried about her getting sick.

Rito goes to her side and lays her head on his chest with his arms wraps around her body to keep her warm.

"I have so many mixed emotions right now," said Rito in his thoughts.

After a few minutes, Rito ended up falling asleep with Eve.

_**To Be Continued...**___


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Here's the next chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the new chapter for Dark Silver and my other stories as well.**_

_**Please check out his stories when you get chance to! His stories are very interesting to amazing to read about them.**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone who has been reading my stories so far and leaving reviews, favorites and followers is amazing to see.**_

_**Warning – Sexual Content will make appearance!**_

_**Enjoy the Chapter:**_

_**-May 8, 2010-**_

Four years later, we see Rito training. He is now ten years old and has up to five assassination jobs under his belt.

Rito has returned to the factory, and his outfit was a large black jacket with a dark silver shirt and long black pants. Black boots as his hair were long down to his neck, but it didn't lose its spikes.

"Another job is done." He says with an emotionless tone.

"Very good Dark Silver, you have made us all proud," said Dr. Crag.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Craig." Rito was telling him

"With that said, I do have a favor to ask you," said Dr. Greg.

"What is it, sir?" Rito was asking him. Which he didn't have any respect for except for Ryder and Tearju. He has met when Eve introduces her to him

"There is an assassin in training that we want you to look after. We've been training him on how to control his powers and whatnot, but he is yet to have a contract under his belt. We want you to show him around the ropes on how to complete a contract," said Dr. Crag.

Rito nods at the scientist and starts walking away from him. He wanted to take a warm shower and spend little time with Eve.

The sliding doors open and go to the hallway, then lips go upwards to see Eve. "Well, hello there, beautiful," Rito calls her as she looks up to sees her best friend has returned from his training.

"Rito," said Eve.

Rito rushes over and does his signature handshake with her. She has developed a crush on Rito, but she didn't know how to tell him.

"What's up?" Rito was asking her?

"I just got back from a contract," said Eve.

"That's interesting. I finished my mission and training too. Now I have to teach someone new soon." Rito responds back to her with a soft tone.

Still thinking about how to get out of the factory and he wants to get everyone out of here after he kills everyone except Ryder and Eve.

"Oh, really, who?" Asked Eve.

"The only thing I know is that he's a new assassin." Rito was telling her and starts walking to meet the recruit.

Looks down at the floor, and he was happy that he didn't cause an accident with her at all. But he has to admit it though Eve has grown little taller with her breasts were large A about to hit B cup. His cheeks turn deep red about the one time he walked in on her she was taking her outfit to take a bath.

After he took his bath, he put on a new pair of clothes and left to meet this new assassin.

Rito breathes in then out as the sliding doors open to reveals the new assassin in training. By the looks of it, Rito would have to say he's only four or maybe five years old.

The boy had spiky black hair and has blood-red eyes. He was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants and boots.

"So, are you the new recruit?" Rito was asking him

The boy stops what he was doing and looks at Rito.

"Huh? Are you Dark Silver?" Asked the boy.

Rito shows distaste for that name but lightens up as his head nods for the answer.

"You may call me, Rito, and you are?" Rito was asking for his name.

"My name is Beherit, I've been training how to be an assassin for the last year now," said Beherit.

Rito then takes noticed of Beherit's devilish tail.

"Your alien?" Rito was telling him.

"According to Dr. Crag, I'm a Deviluke," said Beherit.

"Deviluke... Alright, let's start with the basics, and we move on to advance lessons." Rito responds back to him and moves his right hand for the wall open up for guns that are going to shot arrows at them.

"First, let's see how your speed and agility is," said Rito.

"Yes, Rito," Behiret responds back, and his tone sounds thrilled about it

Rito was confused about why Behiret was thrilled about this exercise since this was Rito's least favorite exercise.

"Rito... Is everything alright?" Beherit speaks with his tone of thrilled but starts seen Rito wasn't thrilled at all.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'll set everything up," said Rito.

Beherit could tell Rito didn't like this exercise but pays attention to his lessons.

Rito then walks over and starts the machine.

Beherit looks at the guns with fear, but Rito tells him with, "Don't be afraid... Let the fear not overcome you but use it as motivation to dodge." Behiret nods.

Rito walks over and moves his body into the right position to counter arrows with his own shots.

Rito was amazed at how fast Beherit was and blasting away every arrow that came towards him.

'Incredible... It took me nearly three months to learn that technique.' Rito was telling himself the shocking news and starts shutting the machine with his words are "How about sparring match with me, Behiret."

"Okay," said Beherit.

Rito and Beherit rush towards one another then punch each other at their fist clashes to makes the room shake slightly. Despite Rito having more experience than Beherit, Beherit was keeping up with Rito and countering his attacks. Rito strikes at Beherit with a strong right fist but his counterattacks with his own fist. He strikes with a plasma shot from his other hand, but Rito makes his left hand onto the air to make a dark silver with a black handle handgun to shots the blast away from himself. Beherit managed to sneak up behind Rito and locked in a sleeper hold on Rito, but Rito flips them over and places his gun next to Beherit's head.

"Training is done, but you do have a good source of your surroundings," said Rito.

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself," said Beherit.

"No need to thank me, but here's a tip... Never let your opponents find a way out of your hold. Always stay on guard because you never know when an enemy will come for you." Rito was telling him in experience about his first mission almost got him killed

"Right," Said Beherit.

Rito nods at him and starts training how to be shot then curve his shots too.

"Damn it, I can't seem to get the hang of it," said Rito.

"Maybe you should think where you shots want them to hit." Beherit gives a little advice which Rito nods

"I never thought of that," said Rito.

Beherit was smiling at Rito as a little brother would do for his big brother

Rito started doing exactly what Beherit and started controlling his energy blast where he wanted them to be.

"Amazing ability." Rito and Beherit do a fist-bump together in which a strong bond of brothers was formed.

"Hey, are you doing anything for lunch?" Asked Beherit.

"I was going out to hang out with Eve and is all," Rito responds back to him.

"Oh, big brother has a girlfriend already?" Beherit was asking him with a soft tone.

"It's not like that!" Blushed Rito.

"Why are you blushing for?" Asked Beherit.

"I'm not blushing!" Said Rito trying to hide his face from Beherit.

Beherit only nods as the two exits out of the training room, which Rito turns to sees his little brother was following him. Yet his head turns to sees Eve, and he lands on top of her with his hands were holding her round butt.

"Wow, bro... I didn't know you two hit second base already." Beherit was telling them

"HOW DOES HE KNOW THIS STUFF?! HE'S ONLY FOUR- OR FIVE-YEARS OLD!" Said Rito in his thoughts.

"I guess I will leave you two to make this scene rated M or R." Beherit leaves two of them to get something to eat "Wait, Beherit, it's not like that!" Shouted Rito, letting go of Eve's butt.

"Rito...Were you teaching him how to be a pervert in there." Eve was asking Rito with a furious tone, and firm expression was showing.

"No, of course not, I was teaching him how to use his abilities," said Rito.

Eve takes Rito which she drags him back into the training room.

After four hours of the extreme training course as Rito gets out with his clothes were nearly gone and his face was pale as a ghost.

"I thought I was going to die, you didn't have to go that extreme, Eve," said Rito.

"Well that's for grabbing my butt and teaching a four-year-old something like that." Eve responds back and her dress had cuts and her outline of her breasts could be seen now.

Rito was turning away from her.

"I wasn't teaching him how to be a pervert, I swear," said Rito.

"And what about grabbing my butt?!"Asked Eve.

"That was an accident," said Rito.

"It's always an accident with you!" Said Eve.

"Well, it's true, it's not like I'm doing it on purpose," said Rito.

"Well what if I like you grabbing it." Eve says in quiet tone which Rito couldn't hear at all.

"I'm sorry, what was that? My ears are still ringing after all those explosions," said Rito

Yami blushes hard, "Nothing, I said nothing," said Eve.

Eve begins walking away with her hips moving towards the right then left. Rito was thinks if she was teasing him or did those arrows play with him.

Rito then shook his head to get those perverted thoughts out of his head and headed to the opposite direction.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**-At Distance Planet-**_

"Your highness... He's here now." The man who was wearing dark silver skeleton armor suit and dark red cape which he was bowing down in front of his king.

"Good then send him in now, Zastin." The king was sitting at his dark red and purple throne. He had dark red eyes as another man enters the throne room which he was wearing black long jacket, shirt and pants with his eyes were dark golden and his hair was nearly black which it had center of brown.

"Black the Assassin... I have a task for you." King of Distance Planet was making the request for his services which he nods at the king to listen and asks him with firm tone as "What is the mission?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**New Chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**First, Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to put the chapter together and in the idea.**_

_**Second, Thank you for everyone for reading the story and leaving reviews for it!**_

_**Finally, I know what I said about each story getting update every week, but at my job has been keeping myself busy with different schedules and hours. So, I don't have time to do anything.**_

_**Enjoy the Chapter:**_

_**-May 9, 2019-**_

Nine years have passed since Rito met Behiret, and the two have become close friends, right to the point where they are almost brothers. Everyone grew a lot over the last nine years. Rito was now seventeen years old and was now 5'7 feet tall and weighs 175 pounds.

Eve, who was now sixteen years old, was now 5'5 feet tall and weighed 145 pounds, and her breast size grew to 34 C. Eve decided to look her age instead of looking like a little girl. She looks her age, Rito would be more interested in her. Eve had two silver and black hair clips on each side of her head. These hair clips were there to keep her hair from falling to her feet, though the hair clips themselves made her look like she has cat ears. Eve was wearing a black leather Gothic-like armless dress that went down slightly below her hips, showing off her amazing soft and smooth legs, which she also had amazing thighs too.

The dress also had a star carved into the center of the upper chest area, but only her chest was shown, not her cleavage. She also had two waist belts on her dressed on her waist and the other one at her hip. She also had leg belts on her legs. The first one was in the upper half of her thighs just below her dress. The second belt was on the second half of her thighs. The third belt was on her kneecaps, the fourth one was in the upper calf, and the fifth one was at the bottom half of her calf. She wore five-leg belts per leg. She was also wearing a pair of black leather boots that only went as far as the leg belt on the bottom half of her calf, just five centimeters apart from each other. The dress was a little small for her since every movement that she made her dress would be left up, showing her amazing bubble shaped butt. Even when she bends down, her whole butt will show, but she would only bend down in front of Rito when they were alone.

Beherit has also grown. Beherit was now fifteen years old and was now 5'6-feet-tall and weighed 165 pounds.

Rito, Eve, and Behiret were heading back home after completing a contract that required three grade S assassins.

"Mission accomplished, Dr. Craig, and we are heading home." Rito was telling the good doctor, but Rito still had no respect or trust for him. He was the one who took his only life away from him, which he has told Eve and Beherit about him being human.

Rito did have plans to return home soon, Eve and Beherit wanted to see what Earth was like. Deep down, Eve wanted to stay at Rito's side because he was her first friend, and she had developed feelings for him too.

"Good work Dark Silver, we look forward to your return," said Dr. Crag.

"Yes sir, but I do have a request to allow us to rest for two days." Rito makes the request which he felt Eve had held his right hand.

"I guess we can arrange that. You three have been gone for three days to complete your contact," said Dr. Crag.

Rito nods at the doctor and starts walking to leave the controls up to Beherit, which Eve said: "She wants to talk to him alone." They went to his room on the ship.

As they walk to Rito's room, Rito watches Eve swinging her hips and tries to look up her skirt.

"Rito..." Eve was telling him to stop and got in front of his room, which she was nervous about giving it to him at first.

"Yes?" Asked Rito.

Eve shows a wrapped brown box in which her lips curves upwards as warm smile as she says, "Happy Birthday, Rito."

Rito forgets about his birthday nearly when he was just turning ten.

"Wow... Thanks... I completely forgot that I even had a birthday..." Said Rito.

Eve nods at Rito, and he opens the present, which was a dark golden star necklace with a dark crystal inside of it. He requests as "Do you want to put on for me?" Her cheeks turn deep red.

"Sure," said Eve.

Eve walks over and places the necklace around his neck with his cheeks turns intense red because her breasts were nearly touching his chest.

It is a nice necklace, Eve," blushed Rito.

"No need to thank me," Eve responds, which she wasn't ready when Rito trips on nothing. His hands were holding something soft and warm.

He looks at his hands, which was white panties as Eve was covering her bottom half from him. Her face was deep red.

"How?!" Asked Rito wondering how he got into this position.

"You tripped over nothing and stripped off my panties... I occasionally drag you into the training room for extreme training, but..." Eve responds and starts crawling over to being in front of him with her breath as she continues, "Rito... Is it okay if I give you something else?"

"S-Something... else?" Asked Rito, now blushing hard.

She leans in and presses her lips onto Rito's lips, which it might they were kissing. Eve closes her eyes, and it was her first time kissing someone on the lips. Rito extends his eyes of surprise, but slowly he was enjoying the feeling, and he began to close his eyes slowly and began kissing her back. Eve pulls away from the kiss and takes his hand to takes them to his room. She locks the door behind her and pushes him down onto the bed. There she began kissing him again. As they kiss, Rito pulled down her panties and threw them away. Eve pulls away again and starts rubbing her chest warmly, which she begins dancing little. Her hands unclip her dress to reveals her bouncing breasts and light pink nipples. She swings her hair back and sits down at his lap with a dress down onto her hip. Eve takes his hands onto her breasts smoothly and comfortably. Rito then starts kissing her neck while feeling her breasts, making Eve moan lightly, and her breathing becomes softly as her hands rub his backside. She begins pulling his shirt upwards to take it off, revealing to have scars all over his upper body.

"How did you get these?" Eve was surprised, and her hand strokes one of his marks comfortable for Rito.

"I got them from my mission," said Rito.

Eve places her head onto Rito's chest as she speaks, "I will help you to heal them and start making new memories with you."

His cheeks turn intense red and look at her with Rito was smiling. Eve then began moving her hand down to his belt, which was holding his pants together.

"Eve... Are you sure?" She was asking him.

Eve then began to rub his dent, this makes Rito grasps of pleasure and starts unclipping her hair clips to allow her hair to fly down. Eve then began to undo his belt. His dark silver boxers were the only thing was holding Eve back.

Eve began blushing hard to see that Rito was wearing nothing but his box and huge dent that was showing underneath it. Eve was about to take off his boxers, but before she could, the ship is suddenly hip unknown pain object and starts falling to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked Eve.

Rito and Eve quickly get dress and run to Beherit, who is seen trying to gain back control of the ship, but nothing he tried worked.

"Beherit, what just happened?!" Asked Rito.

"Something hit us that made me lose control of the ship, all systems are down, and we're about to crash land on the bioweapon building.

"What on Earth hit us?!" Asked Eve.

"I don't know. It couldn't be an asteroid since we're already at Planet Eden. Someone or something must have shot at us and knew where to fire because I've lost control of the ship!" Said Beherit trying to back gain control to the ship.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Said Eve.

"Hang on... Assistant Bryan comes in." Rito presses the radio and hears his voice been "Rito... We are under attack, but please get everyone out of here."

Before Rito could say anything, Bryan explodes.

"Rito... Orders?" Beherit was asking Rito is the leader of the bioweapons of them. Rito had two choices: Go to Planet Eden and save all innocents but leave the evil doctors to their destruction or Just leave the planet and start his life with Eve and Beherit.

But first, they had to get off their ship before it crashes, or else all three of them will die.

"We are going to Planet Eden and save everyone there." Rito was telling this team that Beherit runs to escape pod as Eve's hand was taking by Rito's hand.

They quickly get into the escape pods, and it launches them outside of their ship, there they watch their ship crash land into the bio-weapon building, creating a huge explosion.

"Who would do this?" Asked Eve.

"I have no clue, but let's search for survivors and maybe try to find Dr. Ryder and Dr. Tearju." Rito was telling them as his eyes see Eve had her hair clips back on. Parts of him wanted them to continue, but this wasn't the time for it. After their escape pods land, the three ran to the burning ruined building to try to look for survivors. Most of the survivors were killed when Rito's ship crash-landed on the building. Blood and body parts were all over the ruined building. "Those poor people," said Eve.

"Please, don't kill me!"

"That sounds like Dr. Crag," said Beherit.

The three ran to Dr. Crag's location. There they see that he was being held at gunpoint by an unknown person wearing dark clothing.

"Listen to me. Whoever is paying you to do this, I'll double it," said Dr. Crag, begging the unknown person to spare his life.

The unknown person ignores the doctor's request and shoots him in the head, making it explode.

"One down, two more to go," said the unknown person.

The unknown person then points his gun at the wounded Dr. Ryder and Tearju, ready to kill them.

"NO!" Shouted Eve.

Eve rushes into safe Tearju from me on a known person, the unknown person hears Eve and quickly turns his gun and shoots even the gut making her to quickly fall to the ground, holding her gut in pain.

"EVE!" Shouted Rito.

The mysterious person sees Rito and shoots him in the head, Rito manages to move out of the way barely, but instead of having his head being shot at, his shoulder is shot instead.

"RITO!" Shouted Beherit, and runs over Rito's aid, only to get shot in the leg, making him fall to the ground.

The mysterious person then points his gun at Eve's head, ready to finish her off.

"So, you're Golden Darkness. I guess it's only natural for you to protect your creator," said the mysterious person about to pull the trigger to kill Eve.

Time slowed down with Rito only can watch Dr. Ryder took the shot and protects Eve, and Dr. Tearju with final words were "Rito... Don't... Live your life like... This anymore."

Dr. Ryder then passes away.

"I guess the fool couldn't wait till then," said the mysterious person.

Rito gets up onto his feet and "Beherit... Take Eve and Dr. Tearju out of here." His voice was dark as his voice continues, "As for you mysterious stranger... You have made a poor decision, and now you must pay!"

Rito's aura was dark silver with Beherit, Eve, and Dr. Tearju was surprised to see Rito like this. Was he going to activate the forbidden mode?

Before Rito could activate the "Forbidden Mode," the mysterious person shot both of Rito's legs, making him fall to the ground and power down. His legs were completely useless.

"Did you think I was just going to stand there and let you use "That form?" Only an idiot would stand there and let you power up, which unfortunately for you, I'm not one of them," said the mysterious person.

Rito coughs out blood, "Who are you, and why are you doing this?" Asked Rito.

"My name is not important, as of why I'm doing this, someone has paid me good money to have you guys extinct," explain to the mysterious person.

"I will find them and end them for killing the only person who gave me a new set for life." The person listens to his words and remembers about sparing the innocents. His fist knocks Rito out as his eyes open slightly, but he could hear the person leaving the building.

Beherit got Rito and Dr. Tearju, but Eve was nowhere to being found.

"Eve? Where are you?!" Asked Beherit.

The building was falling apart, and Eve was nowhere to being found, which he didn't have any choice because the large ship was starting to get filled with survivors.

"Tearju, did you see where Eve went?" Asked Beherit

"I think she went to find other survivors, but no, I don't know where else to look," Tearju responds to him. Rito begins waking up and finds himself in the ship with many aliens who are happy to leave.

Gets up from lying on the floor and turns to sees there was no Beherit, Tearju, or Eve. He had to go and find them.

But he was unable to move his legs, and the ship began taking off.

"Wait... Don't leave! I have to go and find my girlfriend and friends!" He was telling the Pilot, but it was on autopilot

"I'm sorry, but we need to go now!" Said one of the people on the ship. The ship then took off.

"Wait!" Rito screams and crawls over towards the window to sees the Planet Eden was sliced in half.

His healing was starting to work now. There he was able to slowly stand up and watch what was left of the planet getting smaller as they got further away from the planet. Rito turns his sight over to sees the survivors are normal aliens who wanted nothing more but to return to their homes.

"Pilot... Enter the coordinates for the planet called Earth and drop me off there. Please seek the people to get back to their homes." Rito requested the person to the only nod at the young boy.

Rito has lost everything for the third time in his life, and he goes to sit in his room to be alone. It will be three days until the ship arrives on Earth.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Here's the new chapter for Dark Silver!_**

**_Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story and please check out his stories when you get chance to._**

**_Thank you goes to everybody who has been reading my stories so far. I promise I will try to update every story, but no promises which one is going to being update soon._**

**_Warning – Sexual contents will make appearance in the story!_**

**_Enjoy:_**

**_-May 10, 2019-_**

The ship that Rito was riding on to escape Planet Eden was currently heading to Earth to drop Rito off. In the meantime, he was speaking to a fellow bioweapon named Frank, disgusting of their currency.

"Okay, what I understand, planet earth has several different currencies. From what I've learned, they have Canadian, American, Japan, and Korean currency. I'm sure there are other types of currency, but I can't remember them now. Since you're going to be staying on Earth, money is going to be important. I can turn your credits into the respected currency, but you need to tell me what type of currency you want," said Frank.

"Japan, I want to make my credits into Japan currency," said Rito.

"Very well." Frank takes his credit cards to puts into the machine and "Here you go, and are you sure you're going to be safe?" He was asking Rito because Rito has lost everything he wasn't himself anymore, and he has yet to smile even once during the trip.

"I'll be fine," said Rito.

Frank knew it was a lie, but he didn't want to push the young teen into a questionable state. The ship turns the decoy system and lands in the middle of the forest nearly thirties minutes away from Sainan.

"I'm finally home." He was telling himself

"Okay, we have arrived on planet Earth," said the pilot.

"Frank... Make sure everyone in this ship goes home safely." Rito was telling him.

"Will do," said Frank.

Rito takes a large black bag over his shoulders and starts leaving the ship to see it take off. His eyes were hollow and start leaving towards the city

It felt weird for him to be back on Earth after all these years. Rito made a choice to not use his powers unless it's really necessary to do it. Bright lights were shown and see large buildings, which Rito didn't recognize them at all. His clothing was a normal but dark silver shirt and black pants. With his necklace around his neck. He would never forget the present that Eve gave him. Rito misses Eve and Beherit, which he hopes they are doing alright.

His head turns to sees a beautiful girl was getting followed by hoodie people. The girl herself was 5'2 feet tall and weighed 115 pounds. She has purple hair that went down to her neck and purple eyes, They looked like they were going to try to take advantage of her. Rito breathes in the out of trying to decide to save her or leave her alone. Shaking his head and climbs the top of the building to sees them for her goes to an empty park with five guys were trying to steal a kiss or grab her private areas. One of them even managed to rip her panties off of her.

Rito jumps down and screams, "Hey... How about leaving her alone."

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the muggers.

"Ma'am, are you okay." Rito was asking the girl, and he ignored the question.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Said one of the muggers.

First, one tries to throw a strong punch with his right hand, but Rito grabs it then turns his attention to sees another one was going to try to hit him. His foot kicks the second one's leg out.

This made the thug scream in pain. Rito makes the first one punch himself and sees the other two coming towards him. But dodges the attacks by kicking them at the same time. He does backflip to sees the thugs were getting back up for round two.

The girl was impressed and shocked by how Rito was beating the thugs up without breaking a sweat.

"DAMN YOU!" Shouted one of the thugs.

Rito flips one of them to his backside, and he says, "78 places are where I do damage or break something, so would you guys like to know first-hand?"

The thugs ignore this and charge after him.

Rito dodges the fists, then unleashed fast and focus punches in which they were cracking sound. His ribs were broken.

The second one got his right kneecap broken with his left foot kicks it hard and fast.

Third and fourth, one got their arms broken with Rito punches both in the right places. Thugs were crying like little babies, then shakes his head and walks over to help The Girl up to her feet with his right-hand was offered to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Um... Yes... Thank you," said The Girl.

"There's no need to call me." Rito was telling her and sees she wasn't hurt or anything. Her cheeks turn slightly red because she was mistaking him, for he was checking her out.

"At least those guys didn't hurt you. Let's get you to a safer location," said Rito.

The girl only nods as Rito was checking everywhere and sees the girl on what she was wearing

The girl was wearing a light blue summer dress, short enough that whenever she bends over her entire butt with the show. She wasn't wearing any panties underneath her summer dress because one of the thugs managed to rip them off her before Rito could come in and save her.

Rito then sees the wind lifting her dress up above her bellybutton, allowing him to get a good look at her hairy pussy. The girl looks down and sees that Rito could see her pussy and turns dark red. Rito sees that the girl had a nice soft belly and had an oval-shaped bellybutton and a cute pink pussy, which she had a purple bush over her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it.

Rito blushed hard when he saw the girl's pussy but continued to stare at it as he thought it was cute. The girl starts blushing hard, being embarrassed that Rito could see her private area. Rito continues to stare at her pussy, watching it get wet and her bush moving with the wind.

Rito turns away from trying to avoid the awkward moment between them as he speaks again, "My name is Rito, by the way." His right-hand extends to shake hers and hopes to have a new friend

Thankfully, the wind died down, and her private areas were covered.

"Haruna," said Haruna.

"Nice to meet you, Haruna," Rito responds back to her with his dark blue eyes were mystical to see, and Haruna starts blushing because Rito seems like a good guy.

Rito then took her back to the streets, knowing that those thugs wouldn't try to take advantage of her again out in public.

Rito sees more thugs were entering the scene. He places himself and Haruna, which she was against the wall. He was hiding them from thugs, and Haruna was blushing because Rito places his finger on his lips to stay quiet.

"Where did that little shit go?!" Shouted one of the thugs.

"Damnit, we lost them." The second thug responds back to the leader as Rito and Haruna were hiding from them.

"Split up and look for them, they couldn't have gotten far!" Said another thug.

Rito grabs Haruna's hand and starts taking her to a cafe then sits down at empty seats. He places his arm around the waist and lays her head onto his chest with thugs were starting to give up the chase.

"Damn it, where is he?" Asked one of the thugs.

"I think we are safe here." Rito releases Haruna from his hold, and she loved his warmth. "Umm... Haruna, you know, can let go?" He was telling her

"Oh, sorry," blushed Haruna as he let him go.

"It's fine." Rito was telling her and orders Haruna something to eat and drink, which he got himself a drink and sandwich, which was something simple.

Haruna felt that this was a date.

Rito turns to the window, and he felt nobody was looking for him, so he was relaxing now. Which he didn't bother to notice that it feels like a date, but Rito just wanted to pay Haruna back

"So... Rito, are you new here in Sainan?" Asked Haruna.

"Yes, and no," said Rito.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruna was confused by his answer

"I used to live here when I was younger, but I... Moved..." Said Rito, not wanting to tell her that he was kidnapped and taken to a different planet.

Haruna could tell Rito didn't want to talk about his past, which she stops eating. Looks down at his necklace and asks, "So is that from your girlfriend or parents?"

"Um... Girlfriend," said Rito.

Haruna was surprised, but she wasn't jealous because it seems Rito was a nice guy. He would never take advantage of anyone, and she speaks up, "What happened to her, then?"

"We... We got separated," said Rito.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haruna places her hand on his hand comfortable, and Rito was surprised to allow someone to be with him.

"Anyways, how's the food?" Asked Rito.

"It's really good." Haruna reaches up to take a drink of her soda with her cleavage was showing for Rito to see. But sneak glances at it yet he doesn't do anything

He did have to admit, though, she did have a nice rack.

Haruna tilts her head into confusion about Rito's silence was strange, but she said, "So Rito... Where did you move from?"

Rito didn't know how to answer that question.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me." Haruna was telling Rito with a gentle tone.

Rito nods.

"So, are you going to enroll in Sainan High School?" Haruna questions Rito with a wondering question.

"I don't know, I still need to try to find a place to live," said Rito.

"Well... Our landlady can give you an apartment for the time being." Haruna responds back to Rito

"You mean, you have an available apparent?" Asked Rito.

Haruna nods, which she wanted to help Rito out since he saved her life. She gets up onto her feet with the meal was done and offers her hands to help him up. Her cleavage was showing again, but she was allowing him to see it.

Rito was wondering if she was wearing a bra.

"Are you okay?" She was asking him with a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Rito as he quickly looked at her face, Let's go to this apartment of yours," said Rito.

"Sure." Haruna leads Rito to the apartment with her dress lifts itself for round butt appears for Rito to see

Rito did like seeing Haruna's butt, it was a cute butt.

Rito turned away because he was used to people taking advantage of him when Rito was famous for Dark Silver. He was bounty hunter/ assassin

"Rito?" Asked Haruna.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Rito.

"Are you okay?" Asked Haruna.

"Yes, I'm good," Rito responds back to her and begins walking with Haruna.

"Don't you think we should stop at an underwear shop before we go further?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, you think I need to pay a pair of panties or a bra?" Haruna was asking Rito as she presses her breasts and soft nipples onto his chest, but they are covered by her dress

This made Rito blush hard, well, that dress of yours is quite small, and well, that thug did rip your panties off," blushed Rito.

"Well, I do have other dresses, but I'll let you see them," Haruna tells Rito with a gentle voice.

"I... I don't think another dress is what you need," said Rito, blushing hard.

"No, silly... They are at my home." Haruna was telling Rito with her arms wraps around his neck comfortable, which they are in front of the apartments.

Rito began blushing hard, thinking that they were going to kiss.

"Oh, so Haruna, you got yourself a girlfriend?" Landlady was telling them with her lips forms warm but a teasing smile.

"No wait, it's not like that," said Rito blushing hard.

The Landlady was giggling as she continues, "Your fine... I'm just playing around, but my name is Alexia. Do you need a place to stay for the night." Rito was surprised to hear the question, and Haruna walks back to her apartment with her hips swings little for Rito.

"Um, not just for a night, but a place to live," said Rito, saying he wants to rent an apartment.

Alexia was wearing a dark blue tank top with long black pants, but her bubble butt could be seen. She was a tan lady with her hair. She was black, and her eyes are light blue. Her breasts were big D cup about hit DD, and she was only twenty-two.

"Well, I think we can make a deal." She playful rubs her finger on Rito's chest which her cleavage was showing for him

A... A deal?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, just follow me, please." Alexia makes the request for him.

They then start heading upstairs. Alexia's bubble butt was begging for Rito to slap it, but he shook off the feeling. Alexia takes the keys out and opens the door to reveals a large room has a living room, a kitchen on the right side with bedroom and bathroom attached at the left side, but it had doors.

It was a medium-sized room, and it looked nice too.

"Is this my apartment?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, and you're in luck, the previous resident moved out two weeks ago," said the landlady.

"So, how much?" Asked Rito.

"Hm... How about you help me around the apartments, and we can call it a deal, or would you like something else." Her tank top was slipping off and showing more skin with a warm smile for Rito.

"So you're saying that if I'm your assistant, I can live here for free?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, that's right." Alexia agreed with Rito and presses her breasts onto his shoulder comfortable.

This made Rito blush hard, "Are you like this with all the tenants?" Asked Rito.

"Sometimes I am, and sometimes I'm just a person who you can talk with," Alexia says and pulls away from him then starts walking to the bedroom

She was going to show him the rest of the room.

They then went to his where there was a medium-sized bed.

"This was my father's room, but you may have it as long as you need it," Alexia responds with no emotion in her tone

"Your father's?" Asked Rito.

Alexia looks away and breathing in, then out which Rito knew something was wrong. "Yes... But I wish to not think about him at all." Alexia felt something warm of holding her right hand, which was Rito's hand.

"If you don't feel comfortable letting me live here, I don't have to if you don't want me to," said Rito.

"You seem like a good guy... I'll allow you to stay... My father left my mother and me when I was just two." Alexia tells Rito the sad truth, which she remembers when she was just a little girl.

Her father told his wife and daughter that they are nothing but a waste of his life. So he left them to chase after more woman, as Alexia had grown up into lady fast because her mother got diagnosed with a serious case of cancer.

Alexia finishes her tale by saying, "My mother was always giving, and she let anybody down or turn away... No matter if they could pay or not." She and Rito were sitting top of the bed.

"I'm sorry to hear that your father abounded you and your mother," said Rito.

"He got what he wants... But right now, he's sitting in prison." Alexia tells the truth and leans in then kisses Rito's cheek softly.

Which made Rito blush, "What was that for?" Asked Rito.

"For listening to me... I'm not twenty-two. I'm actually nineteen," Alexia responds back to him, and she continues, "So what is your story, and I can tell you not from here at all, Rito."

"Wait, your nineteen? That's awfully young for a landlord," said Rito.

"Well, I could convince you that I'm nineteen, or I could just kick you out." Alexia shows sinister smile for Rito to see

"No, no! You've convinced me," said Rito.

"Is it okay if I do something like the first chore?" Alexia questions.

"Um, sure..." Said Rito.

Alexia kisses Rito on the lips softly, which was surprising for him at first.

Rito didn't know what to make of this.

Alexia places her head onto his chest as she speaks, "Please don't leave me alone." Her tone was sad, and Rito wraps his arms around her to keep her warm as his words are, "I promise I won't."

"Rito... I'm sorry about kissing you out of the blue." She was telling him with a soft tone

"It's okay, I get it, you're Loney," said Rito.

"Can I ask you a question... Would you allow me to stay with you for the night?" Alexia makes the request for him

Note - Don't worry... I'm not going to couple them up yet. I'm just letting them being friendly around each other first.

"Um... I don't know... Everything is happening so fast, if you lived the life that I lived, you'd understand," said Rito.

"What kind of life did you live?" Alexia was asking him with a curious tone, which Rito felt like he should open up to someone because it felt heavy in his heart and on his shoulders too.

"I was trained as an assassin and bounty hunter... My parents were killed in front of me, and every day I wished they would come to kill me so I can be with my parents again. Yet that day never came." She started crying, and he continues, "I killed someone when I was only eight. I didn't want that life or job. One day I found someone who she taught how to being myself again, but I soon found out... My new life wasn't going to last. Someone named Kuro or Black came. They destroyed everything I escaped with the survivors, and I don't know what to do or say... There's always that chance that this only dream."

"You mean, you were trained as an assassin against your own will?" Asked Alexia.

"Yes, that's right..." Rito had told her, and his eyes look down at the floor of thinking about leaving Alexia because he doesn't want to see her included in his past life.

He remembers Beherit and Eve were always there to comfort him when he feels alone. Now Rito is alone with no friends or family to spoke of.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," said Alexia.

"It's fine... So how about we break this sad moment with a movie." Rito makes a request which she giggles at him and shows the horror movie called Texas Chainsaw. "Do you want to watch it?" She was asking him with a soft but thrilling tone.

"Isn't that a horror movie?" Asked Rito

"I love horror movies or are you a silver chicken." The last time someone called him that they were nearly eaten by silver tooth tiger which Eve and Beherit made notes to never call Rito that again

"No! Said Rito.

"Then approve it!" Alexia puts the movie in, and they began watching the movie together as Rito saw more horrific things in the assassin's life, but Alexia looks at him. She lays her head into his shoulder warmly, and Rito only smiles at her.

Afterward, the two ended up sleeping together. Fear not, they did not have sex, they still had clothes on. But either way,

Today was a big day for Rito, and he was exhausted.

Alexia cuddles up to Rito's warmth, which she was smiling because she found someone who can talk with and hold her when she's alone too.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6 - End of Arc I

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Here's the next chapter for Dark Silver!_**

**_Special thank you and some of the credit goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story and giving me the new ideas for the story. I hope we can keep making new stories like this one. The stories I believe everyone should check are: Drogons, Drogons – Beta Ideas, One-Shots, The Adventures of Crimson Darkness, Four Warriors of the Universe and Gender-Swap (Rewrite)._**

**_Thank you goes to all of viewers who have been reading to leaving reviews_**

**_This chapter marks the end of Arc I, but Arc II is going to start in the next chapter which things are going to get interesting to say the least._**

**_Warning – Sexual theme will make appearance and please skip if you wish not to read it!_**

**_But onto the story:_**

**_-May 11, 2019-_**

Last night was a rough night for Rito. Not because the bed that he was sleeping on wasn't the same bed that he slept since he was a kid, but because he couldn't stop thinking about Behiret and Yami.

Rito sighs and continues the job of helping the landlady of putting the new door for a guest. "You're such a strong boy and thank you so much." The guest was telling Rito and impressed by his strength.

"Um... Thanks," blushes Rito.

The guest gives him a ten-dollar tip, and Rito was kind of helped to someone. He had to get used to his normal life, and he was happy not to be Dark Silver. After helping with the door, Rito started taking a walk, wanting to get used to his home city again. Rito turns to sees Sainan Middle School and begins remembering how he was going to start there. But he was taken from his home and parents, which his mind brought about how Rito didn't have any choice in the matter. Rito began wondering how his life would've been so different if he wasn't taken when he was taken.

"Hey, Mister... Are you lost?" Rito was questioning by one of Mikan's friends, and his eyes extend to see it was Mikan's best friend.

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, my name is Sachi, and this Mami." Sachi introduces herself to Rito then shows a warm smile towards them.

Both Sachi and Mami were fifteen years old. They were both 5'2 feet, and both weighed 115 pounds. Sachi was wearing a red tank top that shows off her large B size breast and a pale white mini skirt. Mami was wearing a purple t-shirt with five buttons, showing a hint of cleavage and a red mini skirt with a red outline.

"Wait, I remember you girls. You're Mikan's friends, right?" Asked Rito.

"Um... Yeah..." Said Mami.

"How do you know Mikan?" Asked Sachi.

"My name is Rito Yuuki." Rito introduces him to the girls, which they thought was a joke but telling my Rito's firm expression. He was the real deal.

"Wait, you're THE Rito Yuuki. Mikan's older brother that was murdered ten years ago?" Asked Sachi.

Rito turns pale as a ghost and looks down at the ground with his answer is, "Everyone thinks I'm dead?"

"Well, pretty much," said Sachi.

Rito hit his head onto the stone wall of the middle school as Sachi and Mami become worried about him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Mami.

"I'm sorry, but how about I take you girls out to lunch, and you can tell me how my little sister is doing?" Rito was a gentleman to them as the girls blush slightly because he seems like a nice guy.

"Um, okay," said Mami.

Rito takes Sachi and Mami to a restaurant with ordering a normal hamburger and soda. The girls get pizza and sodas.

"So, everyone thinks I'm dead, and how did Mikan feel about this?" Rito was asking them.

"What do you think?" Asked Mami.

"I bet she felt like she lost parts of herself," Rito answers back, but he was no different.

"Yeah, she did. She was also depressed when she found out that you and your parents were killed, at least, we thought you were killed," said Mami.

"If you've been alive this whole time, where have you been this last ten years?" Asked Sachi.

Rito stops eating his food and looks down at the plate with his answer wasn't going to be simple. The truth was he became a bounty hunter/ assassin who took jobs from the organization, yet he wanted to escape from it.

"I was taken from Earth, and we went to this unknown planet which I was trained to be Assassin or Bounty Hunter," Rito told the truth to them, and they couldn't believe it

"What?" Asked Mami in disbelief.

Rito takes a knife out of his pocket, being a hunter's knife, which the girls looked at the knife. The girls couldn't believe the blade didn't match anything on Earth with Sachi was amazed by it.

"Hey Sachi, do you think this guy is legit?" Whispered Mami to Sachi.

"I think he is and just look at him," Sachi whispers back to her best friend.

"Maybe we should take him to Mikan, and let her be the judge," whispered Mami back.

"Well, true to that, and he does look cute." Sachi makes Mami turns intense red

"Um, Girls?" Asked Rito.

"We are sorry, but you can allow us to take you, Mikan, please?" Sachi makes the request for Rito, and he didn't know if that's the right thing to do.

At first, he was going to say yes, but then he began thinking about how Mikan would think if she met him for the first time in ten years. Would she be angry? His hair covers his eyes, and Sachi takes his hand with her own.

"Hey, come on, it will be fine. Besides, I think she would be more than happy to see you," said Sachi.

Rito only nods at them and finishing the meals as they go to the park. He was waiting in the trees and Sachi and Mami text Mikan about coming to the park. It did take some convincing to get Mikan to get to the park, as they didn't want it to spoil the surprise. But after some convincing, they manage to get her to go to the park.

"Okay, she's on her way," said Sachi, Rito nods at Sachi and Mami as he was waiting for Mikan.

After some waiting, Mikan finally arrived. We see that Mikan has grown a lot over the last ten years. Mikan was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 140 pounds. She had long dark brown hair down to her hips. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a purple mini skirt, showing off her amazing thighs. We also see that she is now a full B cup, about to hit a small C.

"Okay, Sachi and Mami, what is this about?" Asked Mikan.

"Um... Mikan, first, we have to say sorry about your parents been killed today. We have another surprise for you." Mami tells Mikan, and Sachi goes to Rito to get him.

"What are you talking about today, my parents were killed ten years ago," said Mikan.

"Today is the anniversary, remember?" Mami sparks the memory of her parents.

"Oh, right," said Mikan remembering the anniversary.

Sachi steps back to Mikan, and she looks at Sachi then turns to sees someone who was surprised and seeing her brother for the first time in ten years made her cry.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her older brother. True, he has gotten older, and his hair color was different, but the facial features, it was all Rito. There was no denying it. Her big brother was back from the dead.

"You're big now." Rito was telling Mikan, and she hugs him tightly because one of her family members was back

"I can't believe it, you're alive," cried Mikan, crying on Rito's right shoulder.

Rito hugs her back and strokes her hair comfortable

"It's okay, your big brother is back," said Rito, trying not to try.

Mikan pulls away, and she says, "Where to begin."

"Yeah, I have a lot of explaining to do," said Rito.

"Well, how about we go to your place and tell you everything." Rito was telling him with a gentle tone.

"Okay," said Rito.

Rito and Mikan with Sachi and Mami went to Rito's apartment.

They were surprised at how nice the apartment looked from the outside.

"Wow, this is your place?" Asked Sachi.

Rito chuckles slightly as they didn't know about his apartment

"Not quite," said Rito.

They went to the apartment, and Rito didn't see the landlady because she was gone for groceries.

They enter Rito's apartment, and the girls were shocked and disappointed to learn that Rito's apartment wasn't as big as they thought it was.

"What, did you girls really think I had the building to myself?" Chucked Rito, Mikan, Sachi, and Mami nods towards him, which makes Rito laugh, "I wish I had this whole building to myself. Then again, what would I do with it?" Asked Rito in a joking manner.

"Maybe having a training room." Sachi was telling Rito

"Maybe, but if I did that, that would mean I would have to kick all the tenants out, and I really don't want to do," said Rito, Sachi giggles about catching the joke

Rito and the girls sat on Rito's bed, and there, he explained everything to the girls. How he was kidnapped when he was a baby and was forced to turn into a bioweapon and become an Assassin/Bounty Hunter, and how he just got back to Earth just yesterday.

Mikan couldn't believe it like a movie or another story she reads from another story.

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me, I wouldn't either if I was and your shoes," said Rito.

"I believe you, and I'm just glad to have my big brother back." Mikan was telling Rito

She then hugs him, allowing Sachi and Mami to see up her skirt and see her nice round butt, which was covered by her white panties.

"Wow... Mikan does have a nice butt." Sachi whispers to Mami

"I know, right," whispered Mami.

Rito pulls out of the hug, and he felt like he was home

"Anyways, how about we order some take out to celebrate?" Asked Rito.

"Hm, we don't know." Sachi and Mikan agrees with her, which Rito was playing with his pocket

"What do you think, Sexy ass, Mikan?" Asked Sachi.

Rito ignores what she just said and holds onto the locket, which he misses Yami and Beherit. Mami could tell Rito was kind of down about something.

"What did you call me?" Mikan was blushing and spoke on nervous tone

"Oh, come on, you know you have one," said Sachi.

Mikan turns to sees Rito have disappeared, and he went to the kitchen to make them something, but not before Sachi spanked her butt. Mikan turns to sees Sachi with a deep red face and grabs her breasts then rubs them together.

This makes Sachi moan, and Mami takes off Mikan's panties to see her nice round butt and starts kissing it and feeling it.

Mikan moans slightly, but she missed the feeling

Mami then began licking Mikan's thighs and slowly made her way to her pussy.

Mikan moans, and she turns Sachi to kisses her

Just then, Rito comes in, just finishing ordering take out.

"Twenty minutes, okay, thank you," said Rito on the phone, Rito hangs up only to see the girls making out and feeling each other up, "Um, am I interrupting something," blushed Rito.

Mikan tried her best to cover herself up, and Rito begins walking out of the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt and just tell me when the delivery guy is here!" He went to his bedroom, and Mikan was screaming, "This isn't what it looks like!"

She then quickly pulled her panties back up.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET ME TURNED ME ON LIKE THAT?! Shouted Mikan to Mami and Sachi.

"We're sorry, but did you noticed your big brother holding the locket as he would die without it or something," Sachi told Mikan and Mami was they agreed.

"A locket?" Asked Mikan.

"Yes, it was around his neck and it seems important to him." Sachi continues telling them

"I wonder what's inside," said Mikan.

"How about we ask him to show us?" Mami responds back to her

"Don't you think that's a little personal?" Asked Mikan.

Mami and Mikan look at each other than see Sachi already gone. She enters the bedroom to sees Rito was a mediation state with her question as "What are you doing?"

"Huh? He quickly puts it in his pocket, "Nothing," said Rito.

"Yes, it was something... Was it from your girlfriend," Sashi wasn't pushing Rito but she shows bit curious about the item

"Um, something like that," said Rito.

Rito sighs of takes it out of his pocket and shows Sashi the locket which was the only thing that someone gave him. Which he holds it dear to his heart and soul then sees Sashi says "Yami... Is Yami the one who gave this to you?"

"Yes," said Rito.

"Was she special to you?" Sashi questioning, her expression was sincere.

"Yes, she was," said Rito.

Sashi places his hands together with her own as she speaks "Well I believe she still with you."

"Thank you," said Rito.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be the delivery person." Rito falls and lands top of Sachi which they land in an awkward position.

Somehow, they landed on a sixty-nine position, with Sachi was on top of Rito. During the fall, Rito shifted Sachi's pink panties to the side, allowing him to get a good look at her cute pink pussy. Sachi forgot to shave today, so she had small light brown pubic hair over and surrounding her pussy. She was blushing deeply as she says, "I'm sorry." They get out of the position.

"No, I'm sorry for falling on you," said Rito.

"You better take responsibility when I get older, Rito." Sachi was telling Rito with serious expression but deep down her heart was thumping fast for unknown reasons.

"Responsibility?" Asked Rito.

"Hey Rito, the delivery man is here," said Mikan from the living room.

"Um, we'll have to take about this later," He then gets up, "Coming Mikan," said Rito as he rushed to the delivery man.

Sachi becomes a bit sad and looks down to sees something underneath the bed. She pulls it out and reveals to be DVD Disk covered in a DVD envelope, and it showed about what Rito did on his missions and how he became the living legend, Dark Silver. There was no time to watch it as Rito would call her for dinner at any minute. So, she put the DVD envelope inside the deepest part of her bra and went to the living room to have dinner, pretending nothing happened.

Rito places the dinner onto the wooden table and begins eating the food with Mikan and her friends. He thinks about returning to live with Mikan, so she won't be lonely anymore but what would the landlady say about this?

During dinner time, Rito took this opportunity to catch up with Mikan. He learned that she has been living with their aunt and uncle since their parents' death. Rito was relieved to learn that their aunt and uncle have been treating her well along with their children. Rito did ask what the chances of him were moving in with her, and Mikan said that there was none because there was no room for Rito. Plus, Rito did have a sweet deal living in this apartment, so he didn't want to spoil it.

"I see, well I guess you three can come anytime to visit me." Rito was telling them and starts thinking about going back to school.

"Of course," said Mikan.

After dinner, it was starting to get late, and Mikan had to get going home or else their aunt and uncle would start to worry.

"It looks like the sun is setting. We better get going while it's still lights out," said Mikan.

"Oh, let me call you girls a cab, that way you girls can get home faster and safer," said Rito.

Mikan, Sachi, and Mami couldn't believe nice and incredible Rito is.

But Sachi took something from Rito's past which she whispers to them, "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Asked Mikan.

"Ask your Aunt and Uncle if we stay over tonight?" Sashi was asking Mikan with Sashi's parents were alright with her staying her place with Miami's parents aren't home, so she doesn't have any place to go yet.

"Do you think Rito would let us stay here for the night?" Asked Mikan.

"How about you ask him then." Sachi was telling her best friend.

She then spanks Mikan's butt and rubs it inside her panties.

She then spanks Mikan's butt to get her going.

Mikan blushes deeply and starts walking to Rito with her question is, "Hey Rito?"

"Yeah?" Asked Rito as he was about to pull out his phone.

"Can we please stay for the night?" Mikan makes the question

Rito was shocked at this request, normally he would say yes in a heartbeat, but there was one little problem with that. Rito quickly calmed down when he realized what the problem was.

"I do want to say yes, but as you can see, this is only a one-bedroom apartment. Where can you girls possibly sleep?" Asked Rito.

"Hmm... Oh Mikan and Mami can sleep on the futon and I can... sleep with you, Rito" Sachi makes a request with her cheeks turns intense red.

Rito's cheeks also turn intense red, because the only girl he only felt comfortable sleeping with was Yami.

"I don't think you need to sleep with him, Sachi," said Mikan.

"Tell you girls what, you girls can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch for tonight," said Rito.

"Are you sure, Rito?" Asked Mikan.

"Won't that feel uncomfortable?" Asked Mami.

"Naw, I slept at worse places than a couch, a couch is like sleeping in a hotel in comparison," said Rito, remembering the jobs he was in that took him days to complete and that he would have to sleep in terrible conditions.

"If you are sure," Sachi responds back to him.

Rito went to go and take a shower with Sachi took Mikan and Mami to where Rito has a laptop. She puts the DVD inside of the device to see what it was about. It was password protected which was a four-letter password. Sachi facepalms, since she doesn't know the password.

Mami and Mikan begin thinking about what the password is. Sachi puts the one name she thought of been Yami. And just as luck would have it, it was the password that was needed to get through. Meanwhile, in the middle of Sainan City, we see a girl and two middle-aged men hopping from building to building. It looked like the two men were chasing the girl.

The girl turns her head to see the two men were wearing black suits with white shirts underneath and black long pants and shades. Eventually, they got to the tallest building of the city, having nowhere else to go. The two men quickly caught up with her.

"Your fucking game of tag is done," said one of the men.

"Yes, I agree, but I still won't be going with you," said the girl.

Just then, a flash of light burst out of the girl, blinding the two men. Even with their shades on, the light was bright enough to temporarily blind them. When the men regained their sight, they were shocked to see that the girl was gone.

"What the hell?! She's gone!" Said one of the men.

_Who was this mystery girl? Where did she go? And who were those men that were chasing her? And why were they chasing her? Find out, on the next chapter of To Love Ru: Dark Silver._

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7 - Arc II: Trials of Normal

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Here's the new Chapter for Dark Silver! Arc II begins!_**

**_Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me and create the new chapters for all my stories! Please check out his stories when the readers get the chance too!_**

**_Thank you, go to everybody for reading my stories!_**

**_Enjoy the Chapter:_**

**_-May 11, 2019-_**

In the bedroom of Rito's apartment, which Mikan, Sachi, and Mami got into the files of Dark Silver. Mikan points at the first file of the first mission, and it shows Rito in Dark Silver. He was cut and bruised, yet Rito takes out two people.

His eyes are emotionless, but Rito didn't want this part of life.

"What the hell are we watching?" Sachi was asking Mikan and Mami with a worried tone. For she was worried for Rito and what kind of pain is going there

"I don't know, you're the one who made us watch this," said Mikan.

"Plus, may I remind you that you went through his personal things to get this," said Mami to Sachi.

Sachi shrugs her shoulder and begins closing the file, but her hand points at the video with Rito and Yami were seen together.

They are spending time with each other as the girls felt like it was their first date.

Meanwhile, Rito was in the shower, washing up before bed. Rito then stops the shower when the tub fills up with water. Rito lays in the warm bath and looks down to sees the marks on his body with cuts and bruised, but thanks to his healing factor. He suddenly sees bubbles in the bathtub, and Rito looks towards the occurrence. The water sprays the ceiling upwards, and his hands went forward to being ready for anything.

His eyes extend of being surprised, then his hands felt smooth and squeezable with his thoughts are, "What is this thing?"

Standing in front of Rito was a cute naked girl who had her eyes closed. She was 5'5 feet tall and weighed 145 pounds. She had pink bubble gum hair that went down to her hips. He sees that the girl was naked and sees that she has a nice soft belly, and a four-sided diamond-shaped bellybutton. He saw that her breasts were 38 C, about to hit a 32 D. Rito then looked down at her crotch area and saw that she had a pink bush of pubic hair above her cute pink pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. He saw that the girl's bush was two and a half inches long and the pubic hair surrounding her pink pussy was half an inch long. When Rito saw this naked girl, his faces started turning dark red, and steam started coming out of his body, and that's not because the water was too hot. The girl began to open her eyes, revealing that she had emerald green eyes, and the first thing she sees is the showerhead.

"Yes, escape successfully!" Cheered the girl.

"Um... Hello?" Rito spoke with a gentle voice and became nervous around this girl in front of him.

"Huh?" Asked the girls, she then sees that Rito was grabbing her breasts tightly, which she giggles, knowing this was going to cause problems, "Oh my, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet, and already you're taking advantage of me," said the girl in a teasing tone.

Rito releases his hands, and he was going to scream top of his lungs. He was holding himself back, and Rito gets out of the bathtub to get a large white towel for her.

"Here, wear this for now," Rito spoke with a stoic expression and starts putting his dark blue shirt and black pants on.

The girl giggles when she saw how small the towel was, but she put it around her anyways. When the girl wrapped the towel around her waist, we see that the towel could only cover half of her cleavage, where her hard-pink nipples were trying to peek out. We also see that the towel was only able to cover the upper half of her bubble shaped butt, meaning the bottom half was exposed for Rito to see. We see that her pussy was slightly wet; it seemed she liked how Rito was touching her.

"You sure have a certain taste for girls, don't you?" Said the girl in a teasing tone.

"I'm not used to having girls like you around here," Rito responds back to her, and he wanted to figure out if she was part of an organization or a bounty hunter.

Rito pulled his pants up to his knee caps, but stopped when he saw how much cleavage Lala was showing, "Why are you wearing your towel like that?" Asked Rito in a blushing state.

"What do you mean," this is the towel that you gave me. It's not my fault that you gave me such a small towel," said the girl.

Rito tried to look away, but his eyes were fixated on her breasts, and he slowly began to check the girl out.

"Damn, whoever this girl is, she has a banging body," said Rito in his thoughts as he was checking the girl out.

It didn't take long for the girl to take notice that Rito was checking her out, which made her giggle and blush.

"Do you like what you see?" Asked the girl.

"It's nothing," Rito spoke back to her and began thinking about how to get out of here. He began to think about what we're Mikan and her friends in his bedroom and what were they talking about?

"Wait, you look familiar, have we met before?" Asked the girl after taking a closer look at Rito, allowing him to get a good look at her cleavage.

Rito becomes nervous about what Lala was checking him out as feeling her breath on his lips.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Dark Silver, would you?" Asked the girl, recognizing who Rito is.

Rito drops his pants and pushes the girl on the wall, making her lose her towel and her breasts to bounce, "Who are you, and how do you know my Bounty Hunter Name?" Asked Rito, not noticing that he accidentally stripped her out of her towel.

"You're kidding, right? You're the most famous assassin in the galaxy; you're always on the news. Only a person who's been living under a rock who has nothing to communicate with the outside universe would know who you are," said the girl.

"Is that how you know about me? From the news?" Asked Rito.

"Yep," said the girl.

"So, you're not from an organization or a bounty hunter that came here to collect me?" Asked Rito.

"My father never allowed me or my sisters to leave the planet. The only way that I could become a bounty hunter is to go against my father's wishes and leave our home planet. So no, I'm not here to collect you. Though I have to say, I'm surprised that you're still alive. My father is not going to like this when he finds out that you're still alive," said the girl.

Rito becomes surprised because he didn't want to get his sister or her friends into danger. "So why are you here... Are you here for a job or just trying to get away from someone?" His question makes the girl becomes thrilled about the famous assassin talking to her as a normal person.

"Yes, I'm escaping from my home planet," said the girl.

"Why?" Asked Rito.

"Because he wants me to get married," said the girl.

Rito begins understanding about how some parents want to make their children into marriage against their wills. "Do you have a name?" Rito was asking for her name.

"Yes, it's Lala Stalin Deviluke, but you can just call me Lala for short. Please just call me Lala, it gets really irritating when people constantly call you by your full name," said Lala.

"Why is that?" Asked Rito.

Lala groans, " It's because on from a royal family, and that anybody who isn't from royalty has to refer to me by my full name, not by simply my first name. Any "Simpletons," as my father likes to call them, has to refer to me, my father, my mother, and my sisters by our full names, never our first names to make things simpler," said Lala.

"Wow, I can see why that would be annoying," said Rito.

"Oh, you have no idea," said Lala.

"Okay, so I understand that you're from royalty and all that, but why can't people just refer to you as Princess Lala for short and King whatever your father's name is along with the rest of your family. Simply put, your current royal title, and then your first name, why not just have people refer to you like that?" Asked Lala.

"That's exactly what I told my father, but he wasn't having any of it. He told me that any "Simpletons" MUST refer to me as Princess Lala Stalin Deviluke. It's gotten so annoying that I've even made a game out of it on who can say my title and my full name the fastest without getting their tongues tied," said Lala, hearing this almost made Rito chuckle.

"Lala..." Rito calls her by her first name with Lala begins blushing, and her heart is thumping quickly. She looks down at the floor to hide her intense blushing red face.

But when Lala does look down, she sees Rito's dick. Rito also noticed that he stripped her out of her towel, allowing him to get a good look at her naked body. When Rito was checking Lala out, it made him hard, which Lala got to watch him get hard, which made her blush and giggle. When Rito's dick got fully hard, we see that its four inches long and four inches thick. But the amount of pubic hair he had made him look like he was only three inches long. Rito was in the process of putting his clothes on, but he stopped when he pinned Lala to the wall, meaning both of them were completely naked this whole time.

Lala then got down on her knees and wrapped her hands around Rito's dick and began rubbing it, making Rito moan when he felt Lala's soft, smooth hands. This also made him harder.

"Wow, so this is what a man's penis looks like. I've read so much about them, but never got to see what they look like. How lucky am I? Not only am I seeing a penis for the first time, but I also get to see Dark Silver's penis," said Lala as she was rubbing Rito's dick, making him moan, she then gave his headpiece a kiss.

At this point, Rito was already halfway to reaching his limit. Lala was slowly getting the urge to put Rito's dick in her mouth, and she was about to do it, but Rito pulls away from Lala because he didn't want this.

"Let's stop. Besides, you don't know me at all, and the news doesn't tell you everything."

Lala could tell Rito had lost someone special. He wasn't ready to move on or accept someone new in his life now. Rito was about to put his clothes back on, but before he could, he sees

Lala turns around and bends over to pick up her towel, allowing Rito to see her bubble shaped butt and pussy, which makes him blush hard and get harder. He thought her pussy looked cute and looked good to eat. He then looks away. To make matters worse, she was close enough to have his dick rub on her pussy and butt, which they both felt amazing. Lala moaned when she felt Rito's dick rubbing on her pussy. It also felt good for Rito. Rito wanted nothing but to pound her pussy with his dick, yet his mind was telling him that. His heart was still sad about losing Yami and Beherit, so he wasn't ready to move on.

Lala then picked up her towel and wrapped it around her body.

Just then, there was a knock on the side window.

Rito turns to sees the window and gets out of the hug as opens then window for the small robot with black eyes with swirls.

"Hello there," Rito responds back to the robot.

"Hello, have you seen my master, Lala-sama?" Said the robot.

"Peke, you made it!" Said Lala as she ran and hugged Peke.

Rito shows a warm smile at Peke and Lala, which makes Lala's heart melt.

"Ah, Lala-sama, thank goodness you're okay," said Peke.

"I'm sorry, who's that?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, this is Peke, my robot, and she's also my best friend too, and my clothing processor," Lala responds back to Rito.

"A clothing processor?" Said Rito.

"Peke, I'll leave it up to you." She makes the request.

"Yes Lala-sama," said Peke.

Peke wraps around Lala to makes her outfit, making a burst of light to come out of Lala, making Rito be temporarily blind. When Rito regained his vision, he sees that Lala was wearing something else other than a towel. What she was wearing a white strapless dress skirt that showed off half of her cleavage. The dress had some of Peke's designs on it. The dress itself was a bit too small for her, as it only came down slightly above her hips, meaning it was barely covering her butt and crotch, and showing off her amazing thighs and legs, which were bare. She was also wearing ankle-high shoes. When Rito saw Lala like this, his face turned dark red, he instantly got hard again, and he felt he was going to have a nose bleed any minute.

"Tada!" Cheered Lala, "What do you think?" She asked.

"He obviously likes it, Lala-sama, since he's having a hard time containing himself," said Peke.

Lala looks down and sees that Rito was hard again, and his dick was touching her thighs, which makes her giggle. When Rito saw that dick was touching her thighs, he began blushing hard, and got harder, which Lala felt by her thighs.

"Yep, you definitely like it," Giggled Lala.

"Yes, you look amazing," Moaned Rito, telling Lala with a gentle voice and walked over with his right hand to says, "It's great to meet you, Peke." Her black batwing extends to shake his hand.

Just then, they heard screaming from the other end.

Rito places his finger onto his lips to keep Lala quiet and nods at them to follow him. His right-hand forms a handgun with nine bullets loaded in the gun. Next, he uses his nanomachines to form some clothes on him since he was still naked. There was no time to put actual clothes on.

**_What's wrong with Mikan and the others, find out on the next chapter of To Love Ru: Dark Silver._**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Here's the next and new chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me and making the story into incredible story! Please check his stories when you get chance to!**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone for checking out my story!**_

_**Warning – Related to Anime/ Manga is present and Sexual theme will make appearance in the story as well. So, read it at your own risk please!**_

_**Enjoy the New Chapter!**_

_**-May 11, 2019-**_

Peke wraps around Lala to makes her outfit, making a burst of light to come out of Lala, making Rito temporarily blind. When Rito regained his vision, he sees that Lala was wearing something else other than a towel, what she was wearing a white strapless dress skirt that showed off half of her cleavage. The dress had some of Peke's designs on it. The dress itself was a bit too small for her, as it only came down slightly above her hips, meaning it was barely covering her butt and crotch, and showing off her amazing thighs and legs, which were bare. She was also wearing ankle-high shoes. When Rito saw Lala like this, his face turned dark red, he instantly got hard again, and he felt he was going to have a nosebleed any minute.

"Tada!" Cheered Lala, "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think he likes it, Lala-sama since he's having a hard time containing himself," said Peke.

Lala looks down and sees that Rito was hard again, and his dick was touching her thighs, which makes her giggle.

"Yep, you definitely like it," Giggled Lala

"Yes, you look amazing." Rito was telling Lala with a gentle voice and walked over with his right hand to says, "It's great to meet you, Peke." Her black batwing extends to shake his hand.

Just then, they heard screaming from the other end.

Rito places his finger onto his lips to keep Lala quiet and nods at them to follow him. His right-hand forms a handgun with nine bullets loaded in the gun. Next, he uses his nanomachines to form some clothes on him since he was still naked. There was no time to put actual clothes on. Rito and Lala went to the bedroom and kicked the door to points his gun to see the girls were alright.

"Girls, are you alright?" Asked Rito.

To Rito and Lala's shock, two men in black suits with Scorpion and mental tails were holding the girls by their necks. One suit man, who looked to be in his early thirties, who had the long scorpion tail and had red hair, was holding Mikan ten feet above the ground by her neck.

The other one was who looked like he was in his mid-50s, had short black hair, and had a long metal tail, he was holding Mami ten feet above the ground with his tail by her neck, and was holding Sachi by her neck bare hands.

"GIRLS!" Shouted Rito.

"Ah, you must be Dark Silver," said the red-haired man.

"We were wondering how these Earth Girls got their hands on a file of Dark Silver, but now we know," said the black-haired man.

"File?" Asked Rito.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Asked the red-haired man, holding up the DVD of Rito's life.

When Rito saw that man holding the DVD, his face suddenly turned pale.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Shouted Rito.

"How about you ask this young lady here? She found it for us," said the black-haired man, looking at Sachi, letting Rito know that she stole it when he wasn't looking.

Rito knew his dark past was going to be revealed, and his memories about how to save the hostages without hurting anybody.

"Sachi, how could you?!" Asked Rito.

"I'm... sorry..." said Sachi, trying to gasp for air.

"I don't get it. You did you two find me so easily?!" Asked Lala.

"Why don't you ask that robot friend of yours?" Said the red hair man, Lala knew what he meant.

"Peke..." Said Lala, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Y-Yes?" Asked Peke, scared at what Lala was going to ask.

"Did you even bother to check to see if you were being followed?! Just. Like. We. Talked. About?!" Asked Lala, slowly losing her temper.

"I'm sorry, Lala-sama." Peke was apologizing as Rito ignores them because he examines the solution.

"YOU STUPID ROBOT! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WEREN'T BEING FOLLOWED! AND NOW ALL OF OUR HARD WORK HAS GONE DOWN THE DRAIN!" Screamed Lala, finally losing her temper.

"I'm so sorry, Lala-sama, please forgive me!" Cried, Peke.

"Enough of this, Dark Silver, if you want these three girls to live, surrender yourself and Princess Lala to us," said the red-haired man.

"Me? I understand you guys want Lala, but why me?" Asked Rito.

"Is it not obvious, you should be dead by now!" Said the Black-Haired Man.

"Our King, Gid Lucione Deviluke, put a bounty on your head that is worth 10,000,000 space credits," said the Red-Haired Man.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Asked Lala in shock.

Rito knew that could make anybody in the galaxy rich person to retire early. His hair covers his eyes and starts thinking about how his life would be, but deep down, he knew Lala wants her freedom.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to take option three - kick your asses and fight for Lala's freedom. Because everyone has a choice in their own life." Rito makes Lala in surprise as she turns to looks at Rito.

This makes the two suited men laugh.

"You foolish little child, you think you can stand up to us?" Asked the red-haired man.

"It looks like he has a death-wish Smutts," said the red-haired man.

"Yes, he does, Maul," said Smutts.

"Be careful Dark Silver, they are a lot of powerful than they look," said Lala.

Rito turns his head to Lala and nods at her, then kicks Smutt hard in the middle section then punches Maul into the arm to releases the girls. Then double kicks them out of the window.

"Girls, leave now!" Rito was telling them with a firm tone.

Without delay, the girls began making a run for it. Rito went through the window and lands in front of Smutts and Maul. His expression was firm, and he was ready for round two with them.

"Okay, what the fuck just happened?" Asked Maul.

"We dropped our guard. That's what happened," said Smutts.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, leave now, and I won't have to hurt you guys," said Rito.

"You foolish little child, don't get cocky just because you got a lucky hit on us," said Mail.

Mail and Smutts then dashed towards Rito.

Rito makes Smutt's punch lands on Maul's left knee then punching Smutt's right side of his face. Kicks Maul into the mailbox as "Mail call." The girls begin laughing at his humor, and he wasn't even using his powers or bioweapons

"SMUTTS! WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Mail after Smutts accident punched him.

"Me? This guy made you punch me!" Maul sends letters away from his body, and Rito was organizing letters for people

"Like how? Using psychic powers?!" Said, Maul.

Rito looks at them with a serious expression and becomes ready for round three.

"Okay, you brat, time for us to get serious," said Smutts.

Maul and Smutts then began to power up, making a red explosive aura surrounding them; this also made the Earth shake.

Rito didn't even make a move and started walking towards them with strong presences of strength

"Be careful, Dark Silver, they're getting serious now!" Said Lala.

Rito clashes Smutts and Maul's heads into a headbutt as his words are, "You guys are going to feel that in the morning."

"STOP TOYING WITH US!" Screamed Smutts and slammed his tail towards Rito.

Rito grabs his tail and sends a punch onto Smutt's chest with a hard punch. Then turns to sees Maul and sends another punch towards him being a hard punch, which the girls didn't know how Rito was doing this.

"He's using his powers into the air and sends a shockwave towards the enemy," Lala explains to Mikan, Sachi, and Mami.

"How do you know this?" Asked Mikan.

"It was the studies of wars, but only powerful people can do it," Lala explains the fighting style up for the girls to understand.

Rito kicks Maul into his chest area and sending him towards the light post. Punches Smutt into his chest and kick him into a dog's house, which he screams because the dog and Smutts begin dog wrestling as he screams. It wasn't long until the dog peed on Smutts on his face, making him scream in agony, which makes the girls laugh.

Meanwhile, Maul is seen getting back up after being slammed at a light post. His sunglasses were destroyed in the process, revealing to have gold eyes. Maul was starting to get angry with Rito.

"DAMN YOU!" Screamed Maul.

He then dashed towards Rito and punched him. Rito managed to move out of the way, but it made Maul leave a huge creator on the ground.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!" Maul was asking Rito with an angry tone.

Rito only grins.

Maul, growing increasingly more frustrated, takes out his scorpion tail, and tries to hit Rito with it.

"Be careful, Dark Silver. Maul's tail is unique, if the stinger part of his tail touches you, you'll be poisoned," warned Lala.

Rito only nods and dodges the attacks. His eyes turn dark golden into light blue, which surprises everyone. He goes underneath the tail and does twenty punches onto Maul's chest area, yet Mikan, Sashi, and Mami couldn't see Rito punches at all. Maul steps, grabbing his chest due to the pain, but he uses his tail to take care of Rito, which he jumps out of the way. Maul's tail was still a problem, and he didn't want Maul to get a lucky hit on him. So the best course of action was to get rid of the tail.

Maul then slams his tail towards Rito. Rito quickly steps out of the way and takes us brief opportunity to stomp on the center length of his tail, breaking the bone that supported his tail. Everyone heard the crack of the bone when Rito stomped on his tail, making it useless. When Mail felt the bone that supported his tail break, he let out a scream of pain that could be heard throughout the whole city. But Rito wasn't finished there, to add insult to injury, he turned his hand into a blade and cut off his tail, making all the venom that was inside of his tail to pour out, making Maul scream in pain louder. Rito got annoyed by Maul's screaming and kicked him towards a car, destroying it in the process. The girls were shocked at Rito just did.

"Did Dark Silver just cut off Maul's tail?" Asked Smutts, who finally escaped from that dog and smells like dog piss.

"Wow... So, who won? My money is on the dog." Rito was telling the girls and Smutts.

Smutts then sees Maul slowly getting up, and was pissed, and was tailless.

"Oh no, Dark Silver has sealed his Fate by cutting off Maul's tail," said Smutts.

Rito sees Maul getting up and laughs.

"Wow, you guys are supposed to be Gid's top guys? If that's the case, then I think you guys need to be examined.

"Just what the hell does this kid think he is?! First, he mocked us, then he humiliated us, then he took away my pride, and now he took away tail!" That's it! This kid is fucking dead!" Said Maul in his thoughts.

At this point, Maul didn't care about the mission anymore; all he wanted was to kill Rito.

"Hey, hello? Yeah, you," said Rito to Maul, "Are we done here? Because I'm starting to get bored," said Rito.

"You wretched child, how dare you!" Said Maul to Rito, which only made him smirk, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Just then, Maul's rage explodes, making his aura to explode and transform into a forbidden form.

"No, Maul, you mustn't!" Said Smutts.

Maul then began to grow in size, he quickly from 6'0 feet tall to 9'0 feet tall and weighing in from 200 pounds to 700 pounds, his muscles became much bulkier. His skin began turning red, and his hair turned black, and his eyes turned soulless black with white dots as pupils. Four long spikes grew out of his back and spikes to grow out of his elbows, and devil horns grew out of his forehead. After Maul finished transforming, he let out a roar.

"Oh no, this is not good," said Smutts.

"Smutts, what the hell is going on with Maul?!" Asked Lala.

"Maul has given in to his rage and hatred towards Dark Silver, and because of this, he has achieved the forbidden Deviluke Demonize form," said Smutts.

Rito knew he had to become serious and start thinking about how to get rid of this. Remembers about how Yami told him about cutting the connection of power to stop this form.

"Wait, That's the Demonize form?! I thought it was just a made-up story to scare kids," said Lala.

"No, it's real. This form is known to be dangerous because when the user enters this form, he loses all sense of reasoning, meaning you can't tell the difference between friend or foe," said Smutts.

Rito allows his outfit changes into Dark Silver, and his expression becomes serious. He disappears again and punches his chest and starts trying to break the connection, but it was deep inside of his body.

This only piss Maul off, so he punched Rito across the face, sending him flying into an apartment. When Rito regained his composure, he began strategizing.

"Okay, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," said Rito, just then he heard a moan.

Rito looks up and sees the position that he was in. It turns out that when Maul punched him through an apartment building, he crashed into Haruna's apartment, while she had a shower. Rito saw that when he landed on her, Haruna was sitting on his lap, with one hand on her breast and the other hand on her crotch.

"HARUNA?!" Asked Rito, who was blushing hard in a shocked town, he quickly removed himself away from Haruna.

"Rito, what's going on? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" She then sees that her apartment is in ruins, "And what happened to my apartment?!" She then sees Maul about to unleash a powerful mouth blast, "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Screamed Haruna in fear.

"Oh shit," said Rito, seeing that Maul was going unleash a powerful mouth blast.

Maul then unleashed a powerful dark green mouth blast towards Rito and Haruna. Having no time to pick Haruna up and getting the hell out of there, Rito quickly created an energy barrier to protect himself and Haruna from the blast, Haruna was screaming in horror, not understanding what was going on. When the smoke cleared, Rito saw that Maul was just five feet away from them and running towards them.

"OH SHIT!" Said Rito, knowing what was going to happen.

Maul then punched the energy barrier, making the ground shake and the energy barrier to crack. Maul smiled when he realized that the barrier could be broken by brute strength. So he unleashed a fury of punches at the barrier, cracking the barrier little by little.

_"Damn it. This isn't good! If he manages to break free, Haruna and I are goners!"_ Said Rito to himself.

Maul continued to punch the barrier until it was at its last legs. Maul was going to give the barrier one last power punch to finally breakthrough. Rito and Haruna closed their eyes, preparing for the worst. But before Maul could shatter that energy barrier, Lala came in and kicked Maul at his back, making him scream in pain and fall over, shaving Rito and Haruna.

Rito catches Haruna into bridal style with his eyes open to sees Maul was turning back to normal. Looks down to sees Haruna was alright

"Are you okay, Haruna?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I'm okay, and thanks to you," Haruna responds to Rito and hugs him with her breasts touching his chest.

Rito blushed when he felt Haruna's breasts pressing against him. He then placed Haruna down and went to check up on Lala.

"Lala," said Rito running towards Lala.

"Dark Silver," said Lala.

Rito then sees Maul was back to normal and was crippled.

"How did you get him back to normal?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, Smutts told me that the only ways to get Mail back to normal were to either let him kill you or to cripple him. I picked option two and broke his spine," said Lala.

Rito looks down at Maul, and he felt bad for him, which begins wondering if it was alright for him to stay here and have Lala stay at his side.

_"There's no way I'm going to let go of my dark past."_ Rito spoke to himself, but he was ready to fight to protect with everything he has, he then looks at Smutts, "Hey you!" Said Rito.

"Huh?" Asked Smutts.

"Your friend is hurt and needs medical attention, take him and get off this planet," said Rito.

"But what about Princess Lala, we were here to..."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOUR JOB IS! EITHER TAKE YOUR FRIEND OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOUR SPINE TOO!" Shouted Rito.

Smutts becomes scared and picks Maul up to get some medical attention he needs. Lala notices Rito wasn't the famous assassin for nothing, which her mind wonders about what kind was he before all of this.

"This isn't over Dark Silver. You may have won this time, but we will be back, and we'll be bringing extra help with us," warned Smutts and flew off while carrying Maul.

"I'll be waiting," Rito responds to them.

Rito turns to sees the landlady pulling into the parking lot and becomes furious after seeing that part of her complex was in ruins.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY APARTMENT COMPLEX?! Shouted the landlady.

She then glares at Rito, knowing that he was the only person she could think of that could do something like this. Rito becomes scared about how he got into that position with Haruna, and that he was somewhat responsible for why Haruna's apartment was in ruins. It looked like Rito had a lot of explaining to do for the night.

_**-Outside Of Earth-**_

Later, inside a ship, just outside of Earth, we see Maul lying on a medical bed and life support.

"Who did this." The shadow was questioning Smutt with a firm tone.

"It, It was Dark Silver, sir," said Smutts.

"What?! Dark Silver?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Shouted the shadow figure.

"Even we can't believe it too, sir!" Smutts responds to the shadow

"Damn it. The king is it going to like this when he finds out about this. Take Maul back to Planet Deviluke you can get the medical attention that he needs, I will stay here and take care of Dark Silver myself," said the shadow figure.

"Yes, sir!" Smutts salutes to the shadow figure

_**Who is this shadowy figure that Smutts was talking to? And is he stronger than Smutts and Maul? Find out on the next chapter of To Love Ru: Dark Silver.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**New Chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with Dark Silver and my other stories as well. Please check his stories when you get the chance too: Drogons, Drogons Beta-Ideas, One-Shots, The Adventure of Crimson Darkness, Gender-Swap (Rewrite) and Xyaqom's New Life!**_

_**Thank you for reading my stories so far!**_

_**Enjoy the new chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**-May 11, 2019-**_

The next day, Rito is seen waking up after the crazy event that took place last night. When he woke up, he noticed that his bed was much warmer than it is usually. He then looks over and is shocked to see that Lala, Haruna, and Sachi were all sleeping with him, completely naked.

"What the hell?!" Rito was asking himself about three girls sleeping in the same bed with him, "Why are these girls sleeping with me naked?! Did we get drunk last night?!" Asked Rito.

In her sleep state, Lala turned her over to be in a sixty-nine position with Rito, allowing him to get a good close look at her bubble shaped butt and cute pink hairy pussy.

"Not good!" Rito was telling himself and tries to get out of their holds.

As Rito was trying to get free from the girls, he could smell Lala's pussy, which smelled amazing. And in her sleeping, Sachi took off Rito's boxers, making his hard dick to pop out and his headpiece to enter Lala's mouth, which she wrapped her hands around his dick and Sachi to rest her head on his balls. This feeling was making him harder.

Rito tried to control himself because he doesn't how old Lala or Sachi is.

_"Shit, this isn't good. Lala's pussy is literally on my face, it smells and looks so good to eat, my dick is inside Lala's mouth, and her soft hands are wrapped around my dick, making me harder, and Sachi is literally resting her head on my balls as if they are pillows, while I am trying not to lose my mind because I have no idea how old Lala and Sachi are!"_ Said Rito in his thoughts, while also trying to fight the urge of licking Lala's pussy.

Rito slowly gets out of the position and lays Lala down onto the bed. He puts his boxers back on. He also had to get himself to calm down, as he didn't want to meet up with the landlady with a boner. She was already mad at him for what happened at the complex, the last thing Rito needed right now was to have her think he was a pervert. That would just piss her off.

**_-Flashback: Last Night-_**

_After Rito defeated Maul and Smutts, and Smutts carrying the injured Maul back to their ship, Rito turns to sees the landlady, Alexia, pulling into the parking lot and becomes furious after seeing that part of her complex was in ruins._

_"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY APARTMENT COMPLEX?! Shouted the landlady._

_She then glares at Rito, knowing that he was the only person she could think of that could do something like this. Rito becomes scared about how he got into that position with Haruna, and that he was somewhat responsible for why Haruna's apartment was in ruins. It looked like Rito had a lot of explaining to do for the night._

_"Rito, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Screamed the Alexia._

_"Okay, Alexia, I understand you're angry that THIS happened, but I just want to let you know that I didn't do this," said Rito._

_"Excuse me?!" Said Haruna, "You're the one who flew into my home while I was having a shower," Said Haruna, trying her best to cover her naked body with only her hands._

_"It's not like I intended to do that, I was thrown there against my will," said Rito._

_"Rito, you got five seconds to explain why I shouldn't kick you..."_

_"Wait!" Said Lala to Alexia, "This isn't Dark Silver's fault, it's mine," she explained._

_"You're fault? How is this your fault, and who are you?!" Asked Alexia._

_"My name is Lala Stalin Deviluke, I'm from Planet Deviluke. I escaped from my home planet to escape from my marriage suitors, but I was followed. My captors followed me here, and they were told to do whatever means necessary to get me back to my home planet, even if it means destroying property. Perhaps if I didn't show up here, none of this would be happening. So please, if you want to direct your anger at someone, direct it at me, because I deserve it," said Lala._

_Rito stood there shocked that Lala was taking in all the blame for him, "No Lala, it's my fault, I got cocky and left myself open for Maul to hit me, which resulted in me crash landing on Haruna's apartment," said Rito._

_"Didn't you say just say a little bit ago that it WASN'T your fault?" Asked Haruna, trying her best to cover her naked body with only her hands._

_"That was before Lala was going to..."_

_"SHUT UP!" Shouted Alexia._

_Rito, Haruna, and Lala become quiet._

_"Now, I'm not exactly sure what happened while I was gone, what I'm seeing right now is a problem. Rito, if you want to keep living here, you're going to be helping me putting this place back together with the way it used to be, understood?" Asked Alexia._

_"Yes Ma'am," said Rito in defeat._

_"Now, at the current situation, Haruna is currently homeless thanks to you two," Meaning Rito and Lala, "So, until her apartment is fully repaired and livable again, she is going to be staying with you, Rito," said Alexia._

_"My place? But my place is only a one-bedroom apartment, where can she possibly sleep?" Asked Rito._

_"That's up to you to figure out, not me," said Alexia, she then turns to Lala, "And you," she said looking at Lala._

_"Y-Yes?" Asked Lala._

_"Either make yourself useful tomorrow or leave, because we don't need any Deadweight here!" Said Alexia in a snappy tone._

_"Deadweight? You think I'm..."_

_"Lala," said Rito covering her mouth, he then shakes his head at her, letting her know not to talk back at Alexia._

_Lala then sighed and swallowed her pride, "Yes ma'am," said Lala_

_Lala nods quickly and Rito picks eight boards of wood like pillows which the Alexia was impressed by his strength_

_"I SAID TOMORROW!" Screamed Alexia._

_"Oh no, I already know it's late, but I don't sleep at all," Rito tells the girls, which they are surprised by the explanation. Dark Silver always had to be on guard even if he was sleep, so Rito would only sleep for four to six hours then go back to work._

_Rito then began working on repairing the house, with Lala helping._

_Alexia then looks at Mikan, Mami, and Sachi, "And as for the rest of you, either help or piss off!" Shouted Alexia._

_Mikan, Mami, and Sachi becomes scared and begins helping to rebuild the apartment again._

_"Fucking kids," said Alexia._

_"You know, you're not that old yourself," said Haruna._

_"SHUT IT!" Screamed Alexia, scaring Haruna._

**_-Preset Day-_**

Back in the present, Rito is seen putting on some clothes that are constructing appropriate for rebuilding a building. Alexia would hate him for showing off wearing nothing but boxers.

_"I don't think I've ever seen Alexia that angry before, then again, I don't think I've ever seen her angry before, like, EVER! Let's hope after we get this finish, she'll calm down,"_ said Rito in his thoughts.

Just then, Lala woke up. She sits up and stretches her arms, making her breasts jiggle, making Rito blush hard.

"Lala! Please put some clothes on!" Rito was telling her with a serious voice and he wasn't seen as a girl naked. Yet sometimes he accidentally walked in on Yami when she's changing or getting out of the shower.

"Oh, right," Lala then looks Peke, "Hey Peke, it's time to wake up," said Lala.

Peke wakes up and starts turning into Lala's outfit which Rito was going to take off but he had to wake the other girls

"Haruna, it's time to wake up," said Rito.

Haruna wraps Rito and pushing his head into her cleavage

"Haruna!" Said Rito blushing hard.

"Rito... You're really cool and I hope we can date someday." Haruna was talking in her sleep

"Haruna," said Rito, trying to escape from Haruna's hold.

Haruna begins waking up to sees Rito inside of her arms which she speaks, "If this is real then I'm loving every minute of it."

She also noticed that Rito had his hands on her breasts.

"Oh, aren't we moving things really fast, Rito." Haruna was asking him

Rito realized that he had his hands on Haruna's breasts, and moves them away, "Haruna, can you please let me go?" Asked Rito.

Haruna moans slightly and she releases him which he was catching his breath then starts getting ready for today.

"Are you going to be seeing the landlady like that?" Asked Haruna, pointing at Rito's hard on from his pants.

"Well, it's your, Lala and Sachi that I got this hard!" Rito was telling them with a firm tone and starts going to get work to avoid the landlady.

Rito was trying his best to calm down, and trying to get his dent to go down, he then picks the boards up with no problem and turns to the girls as he says "Get back to work before she gets mad again."

The girls nod and start getting dressed.

Rito turns his head to sees Haruna and Sachi were putting their panties or skirts back on. Haruna's round butt was showing awhile Sachi's round butt was showing too.

Rito wanted to give their butts a good squeeze, but he quickly shook those perverted thoughts out of his head.

His memories brought back the time when Rito walked in the bathroom when Yami was getting out of the shower which was the first time.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Rito sighs as his outfit was torn everywhere and messes as he opens the bathroom's door then reveals it was Yami was wet from taking a shower._

_His cheeks turn deep red because Yami was starting to develop into her chest area and butt too._

_"Hey!" Said Yami as she was covering herself up with a towel, "Don't you know how to knock?" Said Yami._

_"I'm very sorry Yami... But I do have to admit you are maturing in some places." Yami becomes deep red and furious as she grabs Rito using her hair. In the bathroom, if a person was walking by it then you can hear someone getting beat up and hit with lots of items as well._

_"Yami?!" Asked Rito, fearing for his life._

_"Get back here!" Yami was screaming which she is making sure Rito would never pull a stunt like this again._

**_-Flashback Ends-_**

"Rito?" Alexia was asking Rito as turns to look at her with his eyes were crying now.

"Look, I know I was a bitch today, but you don't have to cry," she said.

"Oh, it's nothing... Just allergies." Rito lies to Alexia and continues his job which she could see that he didn't want to talk about it

"Hey Rito," said Mikan.

Rito nods at his little sister and he was still missing Yami which it was going to take some time to get over it

"Lala and I are going to buy some clothes for Haruna, that way she's not walking around naked," said Mikan.

"Oh, okay then... Have fun." Rito strokes the tears away from his eyes, yet Mikan could tell Rito was depressed about something

"Hey Mikan, are you ready?" Asked Lala.

"Yes, let's go," Mikan responds back to Lala

Lala and Mikan then head out.

Rito sighs again and fixes the broken door which Sachi and Mami could tell that Rito had a lot of secrets. However, to unlock them was going to be an impossible task to do.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	10. Dark Silver's Beta-Idea One

**_To Love Ru – Dark Silver's Beta-Idea One_**

**_Here's the first and new beta-idea for Dark Silver!_**

**_Hello everyone! This the first beta-idea for Dark Silver and there's many to come for the story, so be ready for many more to come._**

**_Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the chapter and putting the idea together for it as well! Please check out his stories when you get chance too!_**

**_Don't worry – Chapter Ten will come out two weeks from now! Beta-Ideas chapters are ideas from Alvin D-Rod and Xyaqom, but they have no connection to the actual story!_**

**_Enjoy the First Beta-One:_**

**_-May 11, 2019-_**

The next day, Rito is seen waking up after the crazy event that took place last night. When he woke up, he noticed that his bed was much warmer than it is usually. He then looks over and is shocked to see that Lala, Haruna, and Sachi were all sleeping with him, completely naked.

"What the hell?!" Rito was asking himself about three girls sleeping in the same bed with him, "Why are these girls sleeping with me naked?! Did we get drunk last night?!" Asked Rito.

In her sleep state, Lala turned her over to be in a sixty-nine position with Rito, allowing him to get a good close look at her bubble shaped butt and cute pink hairy pussy.

"Not good!" Rito was telling himself and tries to get out of their holds.

As Rito was trying to get free from the girls, he could smell Lala's pussy, which smelled amazing. And in her sleeping, Sachi took off Rito's boxers, making his hard dick to pop out and his headpiece to enter Lala's mouth, which she wrapped her hands around his dick and Sachi to rest her head on his balls. This feeling was making him harder.

Rito tried to control himself because he doesn't how old Lala or Sachi is.

"Shit, this isn't good. Lala's pussy is literally on my face, it smells and looks so good to eat, my dick is inside Lala's mouth, and her soft hands are wrapped around my dick, making me harder, and Sachi is literally resting her head on my balls as if they are pillows, while I am trying not to lose my mind because I have no idea how old Lala and Sachi are!" Said Rito in his thoughts, while also trying to fight the urge of licking Lala's pussy.

Rito slowly gets out of the position and lays Lala down onto the bed. He puts his boxers back on. He also had to get himself to calm down, as he didn't want to meet up with the landlady with a boner. She was already mad at him for what happened at the complex, the last thing Rito needed right now was to have her think he was a pervert. That would just piss her off.

**_-Flashback: Last Night-_**

After Rito defeated Maul and Smutts, and Smutts carrying the injured Maul back to their ship, Rito turns to sees the landlady, Alexia, pulling into the parking lot and becomes furious after seeing that part of her complex was in ruins.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY APARTMENT COMPLEX?! Shouted the landlady.

She then glares at Rito, knowing that he was the only person she could think of that could do something like this. Rito becomes scared about how he got into that position with Haruna, and that he was somewhat responsible for why Haruna's apartment was in ruins. It looked like Rito had a lot of explaining to do for the night.

"Rito, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Screamed the Alexia.

"Okay, Alexia, I understand you're angry that THIS happened, but I just want to let you know that I didn't do this," said Rito.

"Excuse me?!" Said Haruna, "You're the one who flew into my home while I was having a shower," Said Haruna, trying her best to cover her naked body with only her hands.

"It's not like I intended to do that, I was thrown there against my will," said Rito.

"Rito, you got five seconds to explain why I shouldn't kick you..."

"Wait!" Said Lala to Alexia, "This isn't Dark Silver's fault, it's mine," she explained.

"You're fault? How is this your fault, and who are you?!" Asked Alexia.

"My name is Lala Stalin Deviluke, I'm from Planet Deviluke. I escaped from my home planet to escape from my marriage suitors, but I was followed. My captors followed me here, and they were told to do whatever means necessary to get me back to my home planet, even if it means destroying property. Perhaps if I didn't show up here, none of this would be happening. So please, if you want to direct your anger at someone, direct it at me, because I deserve it," said Lala.

Rito stood there shocked that Lala was taking in all the blame for him, "No Lala, it's my fault, I got cocky and left myself open for Maul to hit me, which resulted in me crash landing on Haruna's apartment," said Rito.

"Didn't you say just say a little bit ago that it WASN'T your fault?" Asked Haruna, trying her best to cover her naked body with only her hands.

"That was before Lala was going to..."

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Alexia.

Rito, Haruna, and Lala become quiet.

"Now, I'm not exactly sure what happened while I was gone, what I'm seeing right now is a problem. Rito, if you want to keep living here, you're going to be helping me putting this place back together with the way it used to be, understood?" Asked Alexia.

"Yes Ma'am," said Rito in defeat.

"Now, at the current situation, Haruna is currently homeless thanks to you two," Meaning Rito and Lala, "So, until her apartment is fully repaired and livable again, she is going to be staying with you, Rito," said Alexia.

"My place? But my place is only a one-bedroom apartment, where can she possibly sleep?" Asked Rito.

"That's up to you to figure out, not me," said Alexia, she then turns to Lala, "And you," she said looking at Lala.

"Y-Yes?" Asked Lala.

"Either make yourself useful tomorrow or leave, because we don't need any Deadweight here!" Said Alexia in a snappy tone.

"Deadweight? You think I'm..."

"Lala," said Rito covering her mouth, he then shakes his head at her, letting her know not to talk back at Alexia.

Lala then sighed and swallowed her pride, "Yes ma'am," said Lala

Lala nods quickly and Rito picks eight boards of wood like pillows which the Alexia was impressed by his strength

"I SAID TOMORROW!" Screamed Alexia.

"Oh no, I already know it's late but I don't sleep at all," Rito tells the girls, which they are surprised by the explanation. Dark Silver always had to be on guard even if he was sleep, so Rito would only sleep for four to six hours then go back to work.

Rito then began working on repairing the house, with Lala helping.

Alexia then looks at Mikan, Mami, and Sachi, "And as for the rest of you, either help or piss off!" Shouted Alexia.

Mikan, Mami, and Sachi becomes scared and begins helping to rebuild the apartment again.

"Fucking kids," said Alexia.

"You know, you're not that old yourself," said Haruna.

"SHUT IT!" Screamed Alexia, scaring Haruna.

**_-Present Day-_**

Back in the present, Rito is seen naked, taking out some clothes that are constructing appropriate for rebuilding a building. Alexia would hate him for showing off wearing nothing but boxers.

"I don't think I've ever seen Alexia that angry before, then again, I don't think I've ever seen her angry before, like, EVER! Let's hope after we get this finish, she'll calm down," said Rito in his thoughts.

Rito was going to put some pants on but dropped them when he heard Lala wake up. She sits up and stretches her arms, making her breasts jiggle, making Rito blush hard and his four-inch long and four inches thick dick to get hard.

"Morning Rito," said Lala, she giggles when she saw that Rito was naked and that his dick was hard, so she rubs his dick with her bare cute feet, "Did you sleep well?" Asked Lala, rubbing Rito's dick with her feet.

"Yes... I did." Rito was moaning slightly, Lala couldn't help but giggle.

"You seem to like it when I rub your penis," said Lala.

"I would be lying if I said no."

This sudden change of attitude confused Lala.

"That's odd, normally you would have me stop rubbing or you would back away," said Lala.

"Parts of me want to slap you silly but the other parts are saying go for it."

Lala giggles, "Well, I guess I keep rubbing," said Lala.

Rito moans and grasps slightly

Lala giggled, "I can feel you getting hard," said Lala.

"Yes, I am... Well, do you have nice smooth feet and good-looking breasts." Rito tells her

Rito then walks over and starts feeling her breasts. Lala moans slightly for her breasts been rubbed by Rito's warm hands as her nipples were becoming hard. Once Lala's pink nipples got hard, Rito began rubbing them, making her moan lightly as she rubbed Rito's dick with her soft smooth hands. Rito pushes Lala down onto the floor and leans in then kisses her, Lala was surprised by the kiss, as she did remember him telling him not to kiss him ever again, but she slowly starts giving into the kiss and kisses him back. Rito felt Lala kissing him back which he did tell her to never kiss him again. But he was sad or felt like betraying Yami. Yet she was gone, and it was time for Rito to move on. As they kiss, Rito began to feel her breasts and move them around. Lala moans inside of the kiss and Rito pulls out of the passionate kiss. He goes down to starts kissing and licks her breasts then pushes them together to licks her nipples warmly.

"Oh, my Rito, I thought you didn't like kissing me, let alone liking to feel me up," said Lala.

"At first, I was mad but now I know I have to move on," Rito responds back to her and kisses her lips again. Starts rubbing her clit first up then down

Lala moaned loudly inside the cats when she felt her clit being rubbed. But the sound of her moan was suppressed, due to Rito kissing her.

Rito pulls away then goes down to kisses her clit first then goes down to her pussy to kiss it warm and comfortable, this made Lala moan.

Rito also smells her pussy, which smells amazing.

"Such a cute tasty pussy," said Rito as he was stroking Lala's bush of pubic hair and staring at her pink pussy, watching it get wet.

Lala giggles at first and moans slightly then she strokes Rito's hair comfortable.

Rito then used his thumbs to open her pussy and saw her juices leaking out. He then began to rub her clit. This made Lala to moan loudly and to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle. Rito sees her breasts jiggles around which leads him to lick her pussy to get wet and juices too, feeling Rito's tongue inside her pussy made Lala moan loudly.

Lala's hands grab her breasts to pushes them together for Rito enjoys the show then licks her pussy and clit.

Rito smiled behind Lala's bush of pubic hair and continued to lick her pussy and rub her pussy. This was making Lala moan loudly and her body to move around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle. Even her legs and her cute bare feet moving around, and her toes crunching up. Rito, on the other hand, was loving the taste and smell of Lala's pussy, it smelled and tasted so sweet. He could lick her pussy forever.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Lala was telling Rito.

Soon Lala let out a loud and released her juices all over his face. He pulls away and starts wiping them away then kisses her again. As he kisses her, Rito began rubbing Lala's belly. Rito loved the feel of Lala's belly, it wasn't too flat or too fat, it was just right. After kissing her, he licked his way down to her belly and began rubbing, kissing, and licking her bellybutton.

Lala giggles and "Rito I need you to put it inside of me please." She was making the request for it.

"Are you sure?" Asked Rito, now rubbing his raging hard dick on her cheeks.

Lala simply nods at Rito of hoping he would do it

"Okay," said Rito.

Rito pushes his dick into her wet and tight pussy which Lala was going to scream but Rito kisses her

When they kissed, Lala began kissing him again.

Rito wraps his arms around her neck with his words is "Lala... I'm sorry for treating you like crap."

"It's okay Rito, I'm just so happy right now," said Rito.

Rito grabs and squeezes her breasts tightly and starts thrusting in then out of her pussy comfortable speed and hard for Lala to get used to it.

"Do you like that?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I want more!" Lala was telling Rito

With that said, Rito began picking up the pace, making Lala moan loud.

"Oh man, you feel so good," said Rito.

Rito grabs her hips and using his strength to put Lala top of his dick to ride it with her pussy.

"Oh Rito, this feels so good," said Lala.

Lala bounces up and down of his dick with her large breasts and nipples were bouncing while she rides his dick more.

"I'm glad you agree," said Rito.

"Do you want to do more with me, Rito?" Lala was asking for more by Rito.

"Like what?" Asked Rito.

Lala puts herself in doggie style with her bubble butt in front of Rito. Rito chuckles at this and spanks her butt. Lala giggles slightly and she enjoyed it, Rito then grabs Lala's butt and starts thrusting as if there was no tomorrow. Lala moans loudly as her hands grab the sheets tightly and her breasts bounce back then forth. Rito seemed to like this posting better than all the others because he had more control and could move his hips faster, which he increased the speed of his thrusting by twenty-five percent.

Lala moans loudly and she lays down slightly to holds one of her breasts to move it around.

"RITO! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Moaned Lala.

Rito stops for a moment, which Lala surprise of him moving inside of her

"Huh?" Asked Rito.

Lala was smiling at Rito which she makes a request been "Rito... Pound me until you come please!"

Rito nods.

Rito grabs her arms and starts pounding her pussy harder and deeper with her breasts and nipples bounces everywhere.

This was making Lala go insane.

"Damn her pussy is very good and I think I can get used to fucking her more than before." Rito was telling himself

"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Her thighs loosened up a bit when Rito suddenly stopped before.

"Me too!" Moaned Rito.

After a few more thrusts, both Lala and Rito let out one last moan and they came together. Lala was twitching a little bit and smile because she enjoyed it. They then laid down on the bed together with Rito feeling her breasts.

"Did you like that?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I did, and we might have to do it again," Lala told Rito.

"Yes, we would, said Rito, and they kissed.

Surprisingly, they did not wake up any of the girls, they were still sleeping.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**New Chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the stories and please check out the stories when you have the chance to!**_

_**I want to say I'm very sorry, but I wanted to update The Values of Love, yet I forget me and Xyaqom haven't done another chapter for the story.**_

_**Warning – Sexual theme will make appearance inside of the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy the Chapter Ten!**_

_**-May 11, 2019-**_

Lala and Mikan were making their way to the mall to buy some clothes for Haruna since she had no clothes to wear since Rito (Unintentionally mind you) destroyed her apartment.

"So, this is what Earth stores look like." Lala makes a response as she was looking through the window when she sees people in the store were waving at her as friendly hello.

Lala waves at the back and goes back to join Mikan, which she saw her breasts bounces slightly. Mikan becomes surprised by Lala's size.

"Wow, they make mine look like bees in comparison," said Mikan in her thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Mikan?" Lala questions Mikan with a worried expression, as she was hoping everything was alright with her arms were pushed together to gives her breasts a big cleavage.

"Um, can I ask you a question," asked Mikan.

"Anything." Lala stops in her tracks, and Mikan stops in front of Lala to ask her the question.

"How did you get your boobs so big?" Asked Mikan.

"Eh?! How did I get my boobs so big? You think my boobs are big? I'm only a 38 C, you know," said Lala.

"Yeah, but they're so big comparing to mine," said Mikan.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how they got this big, I think it has something to do with genetics, I mean, I know my mom has big boobs, she's bigger than me, and according to my nurses, my boobs are still growing," said Lala.

Mikan becomes surprised about the thoughts about Lala's boobs could grow bigger, which she becomes curious if she was right for Rito.

"Rito has been through a lot, I can tell." Mikan was telling herself and turned to sees Lala was looking at different signs and stores

Lala was obviously new to Earth and new to its ways.

Mikan notices that some people were looking at Lala, and she takes her hand to go into an alleyway.

"Lala, maybe you should change your outfit." She makes the request

"Huh? Why's that?" Asked Lala.

"Because your outfit is too revealing." Mikan was telling Lala

Mikan then lifted the skirt part of her outfit and saw that she wasn't wearing any panties since she was seeing her pink pussy and pink bush.

"And you're not even wearing panties," said Mikan.

"Oh, I should?" Lala was asking Mikan with a playful tone, and she begins to see Mikan's amazing round butt appears when her butt covers her skirt.

"Well, you should, it's very unladylike not to," Said Mikan playing with Lala's bush of pubic hair, "especially since you don't shave down there," she said.

"Your right." Lala was telling Mikan, and she moans slightly as her hand felt smooth.

"Though I do have to admit, your pussy is looking good," said Mikan.

Mikan then placed her nose on Lala's bush of pubic hair and kissed her clit. Lala moans more as she strokes Mikan's hair as she wanted her to continue. Mikan then began licking Lala's clit, making Lala moan a little bit louder. Lala begins removing Mikan's bun to allow her hair to flow down and starts pulling her shirt upwards, revealing her nice soft belly and light green eyes.

Lala lays down with her big breasts bounces out for Mikan to enjoy

"Can I please see you naked?" Asked Mikan.

Lala stands up and unzips her outfit, which Peke becomes the robot form, which she said she'll keep a watch for them. Mikan goes for Lala's right nipple and starts kissing, then licks it comfortable awhile moves and twisting her left nipple with her hand.

"Oh, Mikan," moaned Lala.

Mikan pulls away and pushes her big breasts together, then licks and sucks on the right nipple hard.

Lala then takes off Mikan's skirt and throws it away and pulls down her white panties.

"Oh, Lala." Mikan moans slightly, and Lala puts Mikan down onto the ground. She kisses her thigh first and travels to starts kissing her clit comfortable.

Lala sees that Mikan had never shaved down there before, as she had a dark brown bush of pubic hair over her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. Lala then starts stroking Mikan's bush and starts rubbing her clit.

"Such a nice pussy," said Lala.

"Thank you so much, Lala, and you have such an amazing body," Mikan says and strokes her backside comfortable and warmly.

Lala then takes off Mikan's bra and throws it away, allowing her large B size breast to bounce out. Lala goes down and starts kissing her right then left nipples comfortable then harder awhile her hands grabs her amazing round butt tightly. Lala kisses and licks Mikan's nipples then goes down to her belly to kissing it warmly and then licks her bellybutton. Lala sees that Mikan has a bit of a belly, Mikan always did have a bit of a belly. Any bottoms she would wear would always be at her hip line, not even trying to hide her belly. Mikan didn't mind her belly the way it was, and all the other girls that she's been with in the past seem to like it, they like to feel it. She has no desire to lose weight. She isn't fat by any means. She just has a bit of a belly, that's all. Mikan moans then giggles as her belly being kissed by Lala. They pulled away, and Lala continued to rub Mikan's soft belly and lick her four-sided diamond bellybutton, making it nice and wet, making Mikan giggle. Lala then added more saliva to her tongue and licked her bellybutton some more, making it wetter, which made Mikan giggle a lot.

"You have a nice belly Mikan, and cute bellybutton, too," said Lala as she was rubbing Mikan's bellybutton.

After making Mikan's bellybutton nice and wet, Lala then starts kissing her way to her pussy. Mikan sees Lala looking at her pussy, which she nods at her. Lala then starts rubbing Mikan's clit. This makes Mikan moan more and strokes Lala's hair softly. Lala noticed how wet Mikan's pussy was, so she decided to lick it all while playing with her clit. This made Mikan moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Mikan's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Lala rubbed Mikan's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Lala licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Mikan was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Lala smiled behind Mikan's bush of pubic hair and began sucking on her clit while fingering her pussy, making her moan louder. Lala knew Mikan was enjoying it and knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Mikan.

Lala keeps licking Mikan's wet pussy more

Soon Mikan let out a loud moan and sprays her juices all over Lala's face. Mikan leans in and kisses Lala again as she places their pussies together. Mikan then has Lala to lay down on her back. Mikan then has he left leg to be over Lala's right leg and has her left leg to be over her right leg. Next, she closes in and has her pussy to touch Lala's pussy, making their bushes to look like one big bush. Mikan then began moving her hips up and down, making her pussy to rub on Lala's pussy, she even made sure that her clit was rubbing on Lala's clit, making both girls moan loudly.

"Oh my! Our pussies are touching each other!" Lala moans loudly.

Due to Mikan already cumming prior to this, her pussy, (And body) was super sensitive, multiplying the pleasure they were receiving by ten. Plus, their pussies were already wet when they got into this position, so each time Mikan rubbed her pussy on Lala's pussy, their pussies would be making wet squishy noises, which the sound got louder the wetter their pussies got. Both girls were going insane with this position, as they had never had something like this before since their body was twitching and their breasts were bouncing all over the place, and their legs and feet were waving all over the place, and we see their toes crunching up. Both girls were putting in the work, was receiving lots of pleasure. Mikan and Lala moan loudly as both cum with each other. After they cum, they both clasped and started catching their breaths.

"That... That was amazing." Lala told Mikan with a gentle voice. Since Lala was Deviluke meant her stamina and strength were going to return to her in a short amount of time.

"Yeah, it was," said Mikan, just then, she remembers something, "Oh crap, I remember why we came here," said Mikan.

"Then let's go before we are discovered," Said Lala and turns her sight to sees Peke has returned.

"Hey Peke, we're done," said Lala.

"I see, and I have a new outfit for you, Lady Lala," Peke answers back and transforms into a white shirt goes down to her waist with dark blue skirt goes down to her hips, but if she bends down, then the person would see her amazing bubble shaped but and pussy, since she wasn't wearing any panties, and her shirt was kind of small. Her breasts were showing an outline for anyone to see them if Lala pulls her shirt down more.

"Wow Peke, you sure have some taste," said Mikan, rubbing Lala's cleavage.

"Yes, she does, and thank you, Peke," Lala responds back to Peke with a cheerful tone.

"Your welcome, my lady," said Peke.

Mikan begins to think about what Rito would say about Lala's new outfit. But he seemed lost or hurt as something happened to him. After the two girls got dressed, they started heading to the mall.

Lala sees interest in different things about Earth, and she was asking different questions. Soon they arrive at the clothing shop in the mall, and they start shopping for clothes. Lala sees different clothes and underclothes for her

"Wow, so many clothes in one place," said Lala.

Mikan shows warm smile at Lala

Mikan then began to pick out some clothes for both Lala and Haruna.

"Thank you, Lala." Mikan spoke back to Lala, and she begins wondering about something to ask, "Lala, what made you interested in my Onii-Chan."

"Oh, you mean Rito?" Asked Lala.

Mikan shifts thought new clothes and nods at Lala with a warm smile.

"Well, I have been a huge fan of his, I have all the comics that were made about him," said Lala.

"Really?" Mikan couldn't believe that her Onii-Chan was popular in outer space, and she continues, "Then how did you first found out about him?"

"News reports, the comics, you name it, he was in them. It didn't take long for me to find out about him," said Lala.

"So, did you ever meet him in person before?" Mikan asked

"No, I didn't. My father never allowed me to leave the planet. Why I left my home planet because he was forcing me into marrying people, but I wanted nothing to do with. How I met your brother was by complete accident," said Lala.

"You mean by complete accident, and I bet you wanted to hug him when you first saw him, right?" Mikan was telling Lala which the answer was yes. Yet Lala was holding herself back from doing it because she remembers how Dark Silver's life was nothing but fights for his own rights to live.

"Yes, I did want to hug him, but I kept myself from doing so," said Lala.

Mikan recognizes that Rito wasn't himself when he came home, and her thoughts or say questions is what did Rito go through?

Mikan then looked at the clothes that they were going to buy, which were shirts, bras, panties, and miniskirts, no shorts or pants.

Lala nods at the choice, and her head turns to sees Mikan was smiling at her

"It looks like we're good to go," said Lala.

"Yes, so do you have any siblings?" Mikan makes a question, and the clothes were paid. She took them with Lala, and they were starting to get something to eat.

"Yes, I do, I have two younger sisters back at home," said Lala.

"I see, but do you miss them?" Mikan was asking her with a gentle voice

"A little bit," said Mikan.

Mikan begins wondering what is going to take to help Rito out, then the question comes out, "So you left everything so you could meet my Onii-Chan. To me, it seems that you like him more than just a fan."

"Like I said, me meaning your brother was a complete accident. I was being chased by Mail and Smutts, and I needed to get away from them in a hurry. I used my teleportation device to get out of them, but I used to the emergency feature on it, which would take me to a random location on Earth. And that very location that my teleporter took me happened to be right where your brother was, which he was..." She blushes, "Currently having a shower when I teleport in," explained Lala.

"Oh, so you got a good sight... But listen, I hope you get him out of his shell." Mikan was telling Lala for a request because Rito did have protection around his heart and mind.

Lala begins remembering about reading the comic books about how Dark Silver's life was different from anybody else.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Lala watched television was talking about a new book coming out called The Life of Dark Silver. Which she says, "Wow... Look at him, Peke." Lala was developing fan crush for Dark Silver, and she wanted to order the first volume_

_"Yes, that is the galactic assassin known as Dark Silver," said Peke._

_"Dark Silver," Lala repeats the answer, and her cheeks turn deep red_

_"I hope I get to meet him," said Lala._

_"You wish to meet the most dangerous and wanted assassin in the galaxy, Lady Lala!" Peke was worried about Lala's choice to meet Dark Silver._

_"He can't be that bad," said Lala._

_"It would be nice to meet him, but dad won't let us leave the planet," said Lala._

_"Hm, maybe you could sneak out." Peke was telling Lala with a creative idea_

_"Yeah, I could, but I have no idea where he lives, and even if I did, I doubt they would just let me in," said Lala._

_"I guess you have a point," said Peke._

_"There's one thing we can do," Lala told Peke with a confident tone_

_"And what's that?" Asked Peke._

_"We could go to the information center," Lala spoke towards Peke with a gentle voice_

_"And find out where Dark Silver is?" Asked Peke._

_"Let's do this!" Lala says to them and Peke transforms into Lala's outfit._

_After getting some suitable clothes on, Lala sneaks out of her room and goes to the information center._

_Lala sneaks underneath of the window to avoids the guards which they were talking about the news as "You can't believe Dark Silver eliminated half of the bad guys, yet he let the slaves go."_

_"Yeah, he could've taken them for himself, what a dumbass," said one of the guards._

_"True, but the news did say he was only seventeen or eighteen, so I highly doubt he knows what to ask of the slaves." The other guard gives a comment for Dark Silver because he believes to meet Dark Silver by chance._

_While the guards were talking, Lala began looking for any information that she could find on Dark Silver._

_Lala shows a warm smile towards the computer, but her lips turn to frown. Dark Silver was an enemy of Deviluke, but she was worried about his past was unknown._

_"Why is Dark Silver an enemy to plant Deviluke?" Asked Lala._

_Peke becomes a robot form and enters the source about the news about Dark Silver._

_This also meant that Lala was naked for the time being._

_Lala sees the reports of the scene in which she speaks up as "Peke stop it there."_

_The newsperson speaks, "Mr. Anthony can you hear us from that planet and gave us your report."_

_"Yes, I'm here Susan," said Anthony._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please stand by and be warned the view is going to be real but fake at all." Susan gives the warning to everyone whose watching as she says, "Anthony go ahead and show us the view and the report please."_

_"Yes, as you can see Susan, I am at the crime scene of Crime Boss, Bobby Widow, who was murdered by Dark Silver," said Anthony._

_"I see but were there any witnesses who saw the entire scene?" Susan was asking the question for the viewers_

_"No, but he did leave his calling card, which just shows his initials," said Anthony._

_"I see... But those who are joining us are that Dark Silver is becoming a hero to parts of the Galaxy." Susan telling the viewers_

_"A hero?" Asked Anthony._

_"Yes, it seems like everyone to see him as hero or savior because the Crime Boss has caused nothing, but serious crimes and murdering people too," Susan spoke more about the news on the Crime Boss._

**_-Present Day-_**

"Lala, are you okay?" Asked Mikan.

"I'm sorry I just remember the time when Rito was Dark Silver and he became a hero to the galaxy," Lala tells Mikan

"Wait, he was a hero?" Asked Mikan.

"Yes some people believe he was but others think he was a fool." Lala gives Mikan the answer which she could tell Rito was loner or she thought he was

They later arrived back to Rito's place, where they see Rito working hard to repair Haruna's apartment. Rito was only his strength and speed to help him to fix the apartment which he didn't pay attention to anybody because he was listening to music.

"Hey Rito, we're back," said Mikan.

"Oh welcome back," Rito responds back to Mikan and Lala

He then sees Lala's new outfit and blushes hard at how beautiful Lala was. He saw how much leg and cleavage she was showing, and he instantly got hard as a rock because of this. Rito turns away, trying his best to cool down as he says, "Did you girls get new outfits for Haruna?"

"Yes, we did, and for Lala too," said Mikan.

"I think you'll like them," said Lala to Rito in a teasing tone, making Rito blush hard.

"Just... Just go and give it to Haruna!" Rito was telling Lala with a firm tone and walks away from them.

He was trying to calm himself down and hide his dent in the process.

Rito didn't understand why but his heart was beating fast, which looks to sees today was August 6th. It means School was going to start soon and Rito did decide to go back and try his best to return to be a normal person. Rito then turns his head and sees Lala and Mikan walking up the stairs to his apparent. There he was able to get a good look up at Lala's skirt, a saw her amazing bubble-shaped butt and pink pussy, since she wasn't wearing any panties.

Rito shakes his head, "I don't know why she's acting like that, but it just pisses me off!" He was telling her with a gentle tone and walks away to get back to work on the apartment.

Meanwhile, there was a man with grey hair and wearing Dragon bone armor talking to a police officer. The man was 6'7 feet tall and weighed about 238 pounds.

"Yes, my name is Zastin, I come from planet Deviluke and I'm looking for Princess Lala Deviluke," said Zastin.

" Okay sir, we can talk more once we get back to the police station," said the officer.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**New Chapter for Dark Silver is out!**_

_**Wow! This story is popular, and I can't believe to see the views, favorites, reviews and followers for the story keeps coming in. I have to say thank you goes to everyone who giving me the inspiration to keep going!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story! Check his stories when you get the chance too and I'll tell you that his stories are incredible.**_

_**Warning – Sexual content will make appearance! Read if you are 18 or older please!**_

_**Enjoy the New Chapter!**_

_**-May 11, 2019- **_

Haruna was seen in the kitchen washing some dishes, all in her naked glory. She had no clothes to wear since all her clothes were destroyed when Rito (unintentionally mind you) destroyed her appointment. Haruna had a unique round butt since her butt didn't close all the way, meaning her anus was visible along with her cute pink pussy that had purple pubic hair surrounding it. We see that Haruna has never shaved down there before since she had a purple bush of pubic hair over her pussy. We also see that she had a bit of a belly and had an oval-shaped bellybutton.

"Haruna... We are back!" Lala was telling Haruna with a cheerful tone

"Ah, welcome back," said Haruna as her breasts bounce.

Haruna sees the new clothes that Lala was wearing and was starting to get turned on at how much skin she was showing.

"We bought some clothes for you," said Mikan.

Haruna goes and grabs Lala's breasts then moves them together

Lala moans when Haruna grabbed her breasts. Mikan giggles at this and takes off the Peke hair clip off of Lala, making her naked so that Haruna could feel her bare-naked breasts. "They look so good!" Haruna tells Lala and starts licking her right nipple comfortable.

Which makes Lala moan.

Mikan then walked behind Haruna and saw the shape of her butt. She then begins rubbing her anus and rubbing her pussy.

Haruna moans loudly as she couldn't believe but she was feeling hot.

Haruna's anus was the most sensitive part of her body.

"Oh my god... That feels so good!" Haruna moaning loudly as Lala kisses and licks her breasts while Mikan rubs her clit awhile licks her pussy warmly.

Lala then has Haruna to go down all fours began rubbing her anus while Mikan was licking her pussy.

Haruna moans of pleasure as she expects two girls going at her which she was enjoying it

Haruna's pussy was starting to get wet at a rapid rate which Mikan liked.

Lala begins rubbing Haruna's breasts together

And starts rubbing her nipples.

Haruna begins moaning which she was going to cum soon

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Haruna.

Mikan starts licking Haruna's pussy faster and starts fingering her anus.

Lala twists her nipples harder and Haruna moans loudly as juices spray-on Mikan's face.

"You taste great Haruna," said Mikan.

"Thank you, Mikan," Haruna responds back to her.

Lala then has Haruna to lay down on her back and she and Mikan switch places, with Lala kissing and licking Haruna's pussy and Mikan sucking on Haruna's hard pink nipples. Haruna giggles and moans loudly as she removes Mikan's clothes and threw them away. Haruna managed to take off Mikan's shirt and bra, making her large B size breast to bounce. Mikan places her breasts and nipples in front of Haruna to have her way with them. Haruna begins sucking on Mikan's nipples while also moaning due to Lala eating her pussy. Mikan moans loudly as her breasts were sucked on. Lala noticed that Mikan's butt was right in front of her, so she took off Mikan's skirt and panties off, making her naked and seeing her hairy pussy. Lala then uses her thumbs to open Haruna's pussy to see her insides and used her index finger to rub her clit and shoves her tongue inside Mikan's pussy, this made both girls moan loudly. Both girls were moaning loudly while twitching a lot, and we see that Haruna's juices were leaking out of her pussy. Lala was smiling at Haruna and Mikan

"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Moaned Haruna.

"ME TOO!" Moaned Mikan.

Haruna and Mikan begin breathing then look at Lala or wonder if she could pay her back.

Haruna and Mikan then tackle Lala down and they pin her to the ground.

"Oh, going to pay me back." Lala was asking Mikan and Haruna

"Yep, you got that right," said Mikan feeling Lala's breast with one hand and rubbing her belly with the other.

Haruna crawls over to Lala and kisses her feeling her 38 C size breasts. Haruna travels down and opens Lala's legs wide open to see what her pussy looks like. Lala moans as Mikan begins licking her pussy hard as Haruna goes for her breasts. As Haruna was sucking on Lala's nipples, she begins rubbing her belly and rubbing her bellybutton too, which makes Lala moan loudly. After making Lala's nipples nice and wet, Haruna licked down to Lala's belly and began licking her bellybutton. Lala giggles and she strokes Haruna's hair and Mikan kisses and licks Lala's clit more as she rubs Haruna's butt, which makes both girls moan. Lala watches Mikan and Haruna are licking her pussy more and harder.

"Oh my God, this feels so good!" Moaned Lala.

Mikan and Haruna switch their positions. This time, it was Mikan rubbing Lala's belly and Haruna places her nose on Lala's bush of pubic hair and starts eating Lala's pussy. Lala giggles and moans as her pussy were getting eaten by Haruna. She was enjoying it. Haruna then begins rubbing her clit while shoving her tongue inside Lala's pussy to lick her insides. Lala moans loudly as Mikan rubs her breasts together

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Lala.

Haruna and Mikan keeps pleasuring Lala more

Soon Lala let out a loud moan and came all over Haruna's face. Mikan continued to rub Scarlet's belly, it was just like her's and Haruna's belly, not too flat and not too fat, it was just right. Mikan kisses her belly one last time and she decides it was time for a rest.

"You taste amazing, Lala," said Haruna, stroking Lala's bush of pubic hair.

"Thank you," Lala responds back to them.

"You also have a cute pussy too, I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't shave down there, huh?" Said Haruna.

Mikan nods as she can tell that Haruna likes Rito but Lala wanted to be there for him. Haruna then sits up, keeping her legs open, where their bushes were touching each other and their pussies were almost touching, this made Lala giggle when she noticed this.

Do you want to continue or stop there for now?" Lala was teasing Haruna

"I think we should take a break for now and try on these new clothes," said Mikan.

"Sounds good." Haruna was telling Lala and gets up to try the new clothes.

She bends over to pick up the clothes, allowing Mikan and Lala to get a good look at her butt and pussy.

Lala and Mikan giggle which Lala turns to see Rito was still working. "Lala... What else do you know about him?" Mikan was asking her of trying to get answers about her Onii-Chan and Haruna stops putting her bra and panties on

"Other than what I already told you, nothing much," said Lala.

Rito was nearly done with fixing the apartment and looks at the old wood then thinks about when he was on a mission to save hostages and he used to some of his bioweapons to keep them from getting hurt

"I wonder if he'll be okay here," said Lala.

"I don't know but he's quite like he doesn't want to talk at all." Haruna was telling them.

"So how do your new clothes feel?" Asked Mikan to Haruna while rubbing her bellybutton.

"Amazing and good taste too," Haruna responds back to Mikan.

"So how do your new clothes feel?" Asked Mikan to Haruna while rubbing her bellybutton.

Haruna giggles when she felt her bellybutton being rubbed, "Amazing and good taste too." Haruna responds back to Mikan.

"Though, you do look good being naked," said Lala.

Haruna giggles, "Thank you, it was fun being naked for a while, but I think it's time to put some clothes back on," said Haruna.

"Yes, it was. I feel like staying naked forever," said Lala.

"Come on... Let's go and see if Rito needs some help with something." Haruna tells the girls which she wanted to tease him, yet he wasn't going to pay attention to her at all.

"I don't think Rito is going to pay attention to you," said Mikan, seeing right through Haruna's plan.

Rito was cleaning the apartment which was eighty percent done as his head turns to the landlady was impressed by his speed on the job well done.

"Wow Rito, I have to say, I didn't think you'd be almost done by now," said the landlady.

Rito turns his head and sees the landlady with his words are "Thank you, ma'am." With his tone was soft and continues "Is okay if I decide to go back to school?"

"Huh? Why would you want to do that?" She asked.

"I never got to finish school, but I wish to finish school." Rito wants to finish his schooling, as his head looks down at the locket and it was time to move on.

The landlady finds that Rito was holding the locket which she speaks "Rito... I'm here if you want to talk about anything... Just think of me as your best friend, but don't you think you're a little old to go back to school?" Asked the landlady.

"I'm only seventeen so what do you think?" Rito was telling her as hides the locket inside of the shirt. Turns away from the landlady of trying to think the ways on how to help Rito out.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Here is the next and new chapter for Dark Silver!_**

**_I have come to decision to update Dark Silver because I wanted to see my story developed into incredible story like Xyaqom's stories – Drogons._**

**_Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with this every story!_**

**_Thank you goes to everyone who has been reading my story so far and leaving the reviews for Dark Silver!_**

**_Enjoy the Chapter Twelve!_**

**_-May 15, 2019-_**

Four days have passed since Haruna's apparent was repaired, and Haruna moved back into her place. It was officially Monday Morning at Sainan City, and Rito was beginning to wake up, and to his surprise, he sees that he's sleeping naked with Lala, and Lala was sleeping next to him, having her hands on his dick, and his hands on her butt and Lala was moaning as she was feeling Rito feeling her butt and sucking on her nipples.

"What the hell she is doing in my bed for!" Rito was asking himself and gets hands off her butt. His mouth releases her nipple.

"G-Good morning Rito," smiled Lala, catching her breath.

"Don't good morning me," said Rito as he stood up, "Why are you sleeping with me? And naked no less?" He asked.

Little did Rito know was that when he stood up, he had his hard dick was in front of Lala's face, which was four inches long and four inches thick dick. Lala giggled when she saw his hard dick. So, she went on her knees and began giving him a hand job, making Rito moan since her hands were super soft and smooth.

"Where do you expect me to sleep? You have no other beds available," said Lala rubbing Rito's dick, and gave his headpiece a kiss.

"Well, there is the couch," moaned Rito, trying to resist the pleasure.

"I could fall off silly, plus your bed is much more comfortable," said Lala, kissing his dick.

Lala then began licking his dick, making Rito moan, and his dick to get harder. Lala giggled when she felt his dick get harder and began licking it more. Lala loved the taste of Rito's dick, it had an addicting taste for some reason. But before Lala could put it inside her mouth, Rito pulls away.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for your games. I have to get ready for school." His time was firm but gentle as he went to get something to eat.

"School?" Asked Lala, "I didn't know you had that," said Lala.

"Well, not at the moment," said Rito.

**_-Streets of Sainan-_**

A little later, we see a chubby man dancing his way to work while listening to Come And Get Your Love By Redbone. The man in question was Kōcho Hiroto, he was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 350 pounds and had a round body. He's always seen wearing small round glasses and always wearing a pink business suit with four Golden buttons on it, along with a white shirt underneath and a pink bow tie. Kōcho appeared to be a middle-aged man as he had two shades of hair on each side of his head. He was dancing his way to work until he bumped into someone.

"Hey buddy, I'm walking here!"

He then takes a better at the person who he bumped into, and he was shocked to see Rito, AKA: Dark Silver. When Kōcho saw Rito, he let out a scream of horror and tried to make a run for it, but Rito quickly grabbed him by the back collar.

"Where do you think you're going, Kōcho?" Asked Rito.

"No, please, don't hurt me, Dark Silver, I did nothing wrong," cried Kōcho.

"Come on, we need to talk," said Rito as he began dragging Kōcho.

"No!" Kocho was screaming at the top of his lungs and starts waving his hands around.

Rito managed to find abandon houses and threw Kōcho there. Kōcho was now fearful for his life.

"Kōcho Hiroto, I should have known that you would flee to this planet, but I never thought that you would be a principal to a school," said Rito.

"Please, Dark Silver, what happened to the girl was a huge misunderstanding. You know what girls are like nowadays, they like to exaggerate on things," said Kōcho Hiroto, trying to talk his way out of it.

"What are you talking about it?" Rito didn't understand the question.

"Wait, do you not remember why you want after me three years ago?" Asked Kōcho.

Rito grabs his throat and squeezes it tightly as his words, "Your debt was never paid back, but I'm here to ask if you wish for me to set the debt?"

"What... Do... You... Mean?" Asked Kōcho, trying to gasp for air and his face turning blue.

"You're the principal of the school, right?" Rito was asking him with a serious tone

"Y-Yes?" Asked Kōcho, still trying to breathe.

"I want in." Said Rito

At this point, Kōcho was unable to say anything, as he was about to die due to suffocation. Rito releases his grasps of the principal's throat, making his gasp for air and falling to his knees, Rito then gets down on his knees to Kōcho's level.

"Besides, I'll let you have something to sweeten the deal." Rito was telling Kocho with a soft tone

"And... And what would that be?" Asked Kōcho, catching his breath.

"How would you like to have some naughty pics of Yami AKA Golden Darkness?" Rito was telling Kocho with a firm tone.

"Are you serious?" Asked Kōcho in shock.

Rito nods towards Kocho and "The only thing you need to do is make sure to get him in school. Make it like I am a transfer student, so do we have a deal?" He was telling him with a gentle voice and starts making the deal with him.

Parts of him wanted to away from Lala and Haruna because he wanted to live a peaceful life.

"Yes, we have a deal," said Kōcho.

"Good to hear." Rito gets back up and reaches his right-hand to help him up onto his feet. His lips form a respectful smile and continue, "So I guess I will see you tomorrow, Principal. If you need anything, here is my phone number," said Rito as he gave Kocho a piece of ripped paper with his phone number on it.

"Wait! What about the pictures?!" Kōcho wanted to see them right away.

"I give them to you tomorrow," said Rito.

"Aww, no fair! Dark Silver!" Kocho was telling Dark Silver, yet Rito kept walking away from the old house. He begins thinking about exploring the town for a little bit and starts smiling about new things about the new sights in the city.

His question was where his first stop was.

He decides to go to the market district to get something to eat, but to his surprise, he sees someone in the market, someone who he thought he would never see again, and that was Beherit, who was ordering a pizza.

"There's no way... But only one way to find out." Rito gets in line and starts making his order then stands next to Beherit.

"It's been a while, Beherit," Rito calls out to his regular name and turns his head to sees his partner and long-time friend

"Rito?!" Asked Beherit in shock.

"How's it going, Bro!" Rito says and Beherit was smiling to sees his best friend has made out of the factory.

Beherit hugged Rito after seeing his older brother for the first time in what felt like years. After they hugged, Rito and Beherit sat on a nearby bench to eat their pizza and to catch up.

"So, did anybody survive the escape?" Rito continues the question with him, which Beherit looks down at the pizza box because he did not know how to answer the question.

"No... Nobody else didn't survive." Beherit answers with the truth.

"Seriously? Not one person?" Asked Rito.

"I went back to try to find Eve, but she was nowhere to be found," Beherit tells his side of the story.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Eve! Where are you!" Beherit was calling for Eve, but there was no answer to his calls._

_The walls and ceiling of the building were beginning to give out. Beherit rolls out of the way and finds himself in trying to figure a way out of the factory with his mind was thinking about to get out of here._

_"Eve! If you are here, then please making a sound or anything!" Beherit calls out to Yami, but there was no answer. He had to make the decision because the building was falling around him._

_Beherit had no choice but to get out of there because if he did not, the rubble would crush him. Beherit noticed he was alone on the planet, so he did not have any choice, but to choose his own life now. His head turns to sees a broken-down spaceship and walks over to thinks about what Dark Silver said about a planet called Earth._

_"I guess I will go and visit that planet for a little bit." Beherit was telling him and turns his head to sees nothing. However, he needs to decide on what to do._

_There was nothing left for Behiret on this planet. So, he got the old ship working again, and started heading to Earth. While he was leaving, he got to see the planet get cut in half._

_"Holy Shit!" Beherit screams for the planet was cut in half and could not believe what just happened to the planet._

_Who could have been strong enough to cut an entire planet in half?_

**_Flashback Ends:_**

"That's what happened to Planet Eden." Beherit was telling Rito with a sad tone and Rito could not believe it.

"Damn, you must've left around the same time that I left, because I saw planet Eden get cut in half too," said Rito.

Beherit could not believe that Rito left the Planet Eden with "So you had no word from Eve?" Rito was asking the question. He was worried about his girlfriend, Eve, and Beherit becomes depressed.

"No, I couldn't find her," said Beherit.

"Oh, I see." Rito was telling him.

"Yeah, I searched everywhere for her, but I couldn't find her. Eventually, the building was crumbling, and I had to get out of there before I got crushed by the rubble," said Beherit.

Rito nods of understanding and shows a smile to see Beherit was alright.

"Anyways, what have you been into this past week?" Asked Beherit.

"Getting back to swing of things and I land myself into other solution too," Rito responds back and remembers the problem about Lala.

He got in engaged with Lala Deviluke the Princess of Galaxy.

"What do you mean?" Asked Beherit.

"Do you remember the job about stopping the assassin from eliminating Gid Deviluke. He had three little girls, right?" Rito answers back to Beherit with a firm tone.

"Oh yeah, that one, that was ages ago," said Beherit.

"Yes... Well, it happens that Lala the eldest one came to me and we are pending on engaged now." Rito gives Beherit the answer which it took everything he had not to laugh.

"Are you serious? You're really engaged to Lala Deviluke?" Asked Beherit, trying not to laugh.

Rito nods at Beherit and "But like I said I'm not ready to let Eve go because she was my first girlfriend." Rito was telling him.

"Look, man, I hate to tell you this, but I think Eve isn't coming back anytime soon, in fact, I fear she's dead," I wouldn't get your hopes up," said Beherit in a honest tone as he took out a slice of pizza, "And besides, I think she would want you to be happy," he said.

Rito looks down at the table and breaths in then out as his lips releases sigh. "I... I know but I'm still hurt inside." Rito tells Beherit about his problem and his hands were touched by Beherit.

"Look, I'm saying you should date Lala right away, but you should at least give her a chance," said Beherit.

Rito then began remembering how much of a jerk he's been to Lala ever since she came to Earth, pushing her away when she got close to him. Even when Lala wanted to ask him a question, he just told her to piss off. Mind you, the didn't actually tell her that, but he might as well have. Did Rito miss Eve that much, that the grief of losing Eve was turning him into a jerk to people he was around with? His hair covers his eyes and becomes scared of trusting new people especially aliens.

"I will give her a chance but what is your plan, Beherit." Asked Rito.

"Plan? Plan for what?" Asked Beherit.

"I mean about what is your plan since you found me and arrived at Earth?" Rito tells Beherit with a gentle tone and his lips form a warm smile.

"To be honest, I didn't think I would find you here. I was just thinking of staying here and making Earth my new home. I guess you can say this is my early retirement," said Beherit.

"You're not going to try to be a freelance assassin?" Asked Rito.

"Nah, the only reason why I became an assassin was because I was forced to when I came of age," said Beherit.

Rito nods at Beherit with a warm smile and gives him the signature fist bump.

"So, what are you up today?" Asked Beherit.

"I ran into an old friend of mine and I'm going back to school." Rito was telling him about the situation.

"Really? You're going back to school at your age?" Asked Beherit.

"I was only seven when I was taken from my home, so I never got to finish my education," said Rito.

"Okay, but would it make more sense if you went to college instead?" Asked Beherit.

"True, but I don't have any connections for college on this planet unlike I do for High School," said Rito.

"I see, so how did you get in?" Beherit was asking Rito with an amazed tone.

"Do you remember Kōcho Hiroto?" Asked Rito.

"You mean the old man that sexually assaulted the movie star, Lora Smithsonian?" Asked Beherit.

"Oh yeah... I remember the time when Lora gave you a reward." Rito was telling Beherit with his cheeks turns deep red.

"Um... Yeah... Anyways, what about Kōcho?" Asked Beherit, changing the topic back to Kōcho.

"Well, I promised him some pictures of Eve for the exchange to get me enrolled into the school that he manages," Rito spoke back to his best friend

"Do you even have any pictures of Eve?" Asked Beherit.

"Would you like to see them too?" Rito was asking Beherit with a soft tone.

"You serious?" Asked Beherit.

Rito nods at Beherit and takes out some pictures of Eve, some of them were naked pics when Eve was getting out of the shower.

"Wow bro, how did you manage to get these pictures without getting caught?" Asked Behiret, looking through the naked pics?

"You don't want to know," Rito responds back at Beherit and Beherit sees Eve undressing with her breasts bounces in freedom from her dress.

"Wow, Eve's breasts sure have developed well over the years," said Beherit.

He then looks at a picture when Eve is getting out of the shower, and Rito managed to get a picture of her amazing bubble-shaped butt.

"Wow, I completely forgot that Eve had an amazing butt," said Beherit.

Rito takes all of the pictures and puts them away jock Beherit says, "Wait a minute, she let you take pictures of herself, didn't she?" Rito was blushing deeply and remembers the times when Eve was going to put him through rough training.

"Kind of but would you like to see training ones?" Rito was asking him.

"Sure," said Beherit.

Rito shows Beherit the training pictures where Eve was wearing a white t-shirt and tight dark blue shorts as her shirt was small, which reveals her cleavage slightly and her butt was showing too when she bends down. Beherit then sees another picture where Eve's clothes were mostly destroyed after training. Her shorts were destroyed, and her shirt was barely hanging, as her breasts and belly were exposed for Beherit to see, and he even saw her unshaved pussy, since she had a small bush of pubic hair over her pink tight pussy. Another one was where Eve was bending over and smiling at Rito as he took a picture of her amazing butt and pussy.

"Okay, I am convinced that Eve was letting you take these pictures," said Beherit, trying not to get turned on while looking at Eve's naked butt and pussy.

"Actually... She would kill me, and I left the camera on, which I did once by accident on, which is on video," Rito took the camera out to show Beherit to see it.

The video showed Eve bending down, showing her amazing butt and pussy, we see that Eve never shaved down there since there was blond pubic hair surrounding her tight pink pussy.

"Is this position good?" Asked Eve.

Rito nods only as Eve starts taking her shirt off which she keeps herself turn around. As her breasts bounce slightly when her shirt was lifted off

We then see the camera zoom in on Eve's pussy, and Rito got to watch Eve's pussy quiver and get wet.

"Rito, this is really embarrassing," said Eve, blushing hard.

Rito places the camera to strokes Eve's hair to kisses her, which he stops the video. "You must've loved her a lot." Beherit was told Rito.

"Yes, I did," said Rito.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I bet you and Eve did it behind closed doors," said Beherit.

"Did what?" Asked Rito.

"Come on, do I really have to spell it out to you?" Asked Beherit.

"Oh no we didn't do it, but we were close to doing it," Rito responds back to Beherit.

Rito wanted to give Eve his first time, but he wanted to make sure she was going to be alright with it. His hands were turning his drink around which Beherit speaks up, "Who knows you might do it with Lala."

This made Rito blush hard and steam coming out of his head.

"Shut up besides I only give Lala a chance... Not give her my first time." Rito screams at Beherit.

"I don't know, anything can happen," said Behiret, teasing Rito.

"Right, and besides, you might find someone for yourself, Beherit," Rito responds back to Beherit.

Rito turns his head and sees two girls were getting hit on, which they are annoyed by the guys. And to his surprise, it was Mikan and her two friends.

"I already told you, we're not interested," said Mikan to a guy.

"Listen to me bitch," said the guy grabbing Mikan's shoulders, "You're going out with me rather you like it or not!"

Rito grabs his hand which he felt his bones been broken and muscles are twisting as his words, "How about you leave before I break it."

Beherit stands behind the guy's friends and knocked them out, he then looks at Mikan for quick glance then turns back to Rito.

Beherit couldn't help but blush after seeing how cute Mikan was.

Beherit went over and checks Mikan out more as his cheeks turn deep red, "Just like old times." He was telling Rito and he nods.

Beherit looks down at Mikan as her shirt was revealing her cleavage and bra too. Mikan, Mami, and Sachi were wearing the Sinan Highschool Uniform, which was tan suit shirts and green miniskirts.

"Are you okay?" Asked Beherit.

"Um, yes, thank you," said Mikan, blushing at how cute Beherit was.

"Damn, that boy is cute," whispered Mami to Mikan, talking about Beherit.

"Yes, he is... I wonder if he has a big one?" Sachi was teasing Mikan as turns her head to sees Sachi just teasing her.

Mikan, Sachi, and Mami look up to find the guys on the light pole with Rito and Beherit have disappeared from their sight. They couldn't believe what just happened.

"Hey, where did they go?" Asked Sachi.

"They were here just a second ago," said Mami.

Mikan shrugs their shoulders which Sachi was thinking about going to go and see Rito. She wasn't going to tell her friends but she had developed a crush on Rito.

Mikan, on the other hand, wanted to see Beherit again, but she had no idea who he was or where he lived.

A little later, Rito told Beherit about where he lives if he wants to catch some more and Beherit nods at him. Rito goes back to his apartment and opens the door then hears someone was playing Mortal Kombat XI. He went to sees Lala was wearing a white shirt which doesn't cover her shoulders and shows a great view of her breasts and her skirt was dark blue down to her thighs.

Lala was Scorpion, and her opponent was Reptile. Unfortunately, she was getting her ass handed to her, and lost to Reptile.

"Damn it!" Shouted Lala out of frustration.

"If you choose to protect yourself from the attacks then do counterattack then Reptile is done for," Rito tells Lala as she turns her head to sees Rito with her breasts bounces slightly when she turns to sees him.

"Oh, Rito, when did you get here?" Asked Lala.

"Just now," said Rito, hanging up his jacket.

"Well he's not playing fair," Lala spoke back at the game and it was saying for a rematch, which Rito took a seat next to her.

"How about I give you some pointers, Lala," Rito speaks with Lala with a gentle tone and she was starting to enjoy it.

Rito then showed Lala some tricks and tips that Lala could use that the computer will never use, and tricks that would trick the computer player. Lala couldn't help but think just how amazing Rito was in this game.

"Wow Rito, you're amazing at this game," said Lala.

"But you're pretty good at this too, Lala." Rito tells Lala and turns his head as he continues, "Besides I know how to fight."

"Sadly, I don't," said Lala.

"Come on... I will show you a few tricks." Rito said and helps Lala up to her bare feet.

Rito gets into a fighting stance and walks over to help Lala as her hands felt warm and smooth.

Just then, Rito tripped on his two feet and fell on Lala, having his face almost touching hers.

"Rito," Said Lala.

"Lala," Rito responds back.

Heartbeats were going fast as Rito and Lala come closer to kiss one another for the first time. His hands reach out and place them onto her arms comfortable which he was going to kiss her for the first time.

Rito was telling him to hold back but Beherit told him to try and move on because Eve might be gone, and she would want him to move on and be happy again.

Rito then began closing in for Lala's lips, their lips were now almost touching, only two centimeters apart from each other. However, before Rito and Lala could lock lips...

**_SLAM!_**

Somebody broke into Rito's house, and they weren't trying to hide it.

"Oh, come on!" Rito and Lala were screaming to the intruder.

And to Lala's surprise, it was Zastin.

"Zastin?!" Said Lala in shock.

"FINALLY! Princess Lala, I have found you. You have no idea what I went through to find you on this forsaken planet. First, I got lost, then I got arrested, and a damn dog wouldn't stop chasing me! But now, I have finally found you! And now that I finally found you, PLEASE, Come back to planet Deviluke with me," said Zastin.

"Yes, I like to report the dog-kidnapper inside of my apartment." Rito was talking to the police and Zastin becomes pale which he screams "Hey!"

Zastin then slaps the phone our of Rito's hand.

"Hey, that phone isn't cheap you know," said Rito.

"Who gives a shit besides what were you planning to do to Princess Lala." Zastin questions Rito which their cheeks turn deep red about the moment was ruined as they were going to kiss.

"We... We fell," said Rito.

"Yes, that's right," said Lala.

"Well anyways, Princess Lala, it's time for us to go home," said Zastin.

"I don't want to besides I want to stay at Rito's side because he's my..." Lala didn't how to answer at first.

But Rito finishes, "She's my future girlfriend and I'm her future boyfriend." He puts his hand around her waist and tries to control himself because her breast was touching him.

Lala was shocked to hear this from Rito, making her blush hard.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Shouted Zastin.

"Um, that's right, and he even grabbed my boobs and everything," said Lala, playing along with Rito.

"And if you need proof then..." Rito says and leans in then kisses Lala's cheek which causes her to faint.

This makes Zastin scream in horror.

"PRINCESS LALA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Shouted Zastin.

"Oh, it was just a simple kiss on the cheek." Rito gives his answer to Zastin and Lala was blushing and still passed out. She was loving every moment and she was wishing to stay at his side

"Princess Lala, please, say something," said Zastin.

"Wow... Dark Silver is in love with me." Lala was talking in her sleep

In her sleep, Lala hugged Rito, pushing her breasts into Rito's chest, and he sees her shirt slowly sliding off, showing more and more of her cleavage.

Rito went to grabs her breasts little soft and start kissing her lips

But he knew that would piss Zastin off.

"That does it, Dark Silver, I challenge you to a dual in the honor of Lala!" Shouted Zastin.

"Buddy, I just single-handedly defeated your henchmen, what makes you think you'll fare any better?" Asked Rito.

"I'm Zastin the Best Swordsman." He was telling Lala and Zastin was going to tie Lala up.

Rito then jumps away from Zastin, while still holding Lala.

"Look, if you want to fight, fine. But let us take this to a place where nobody will get hurt," said Rito.

Zastin nods

Rito then takes Lala and has her to lay on his bed. This time, her shirt slid off her, so her breasts and hard pink nipples were exposed for Rito to see.

Rito takes the blanket covers Lala up which he strokes her hair comfortably. "I'll be back, Lala," Rito tells Lala with a soft tone.

With that in mind, Rito and Zastin took off, he wanted to get this over and done with since he didn't want to leave Lala alone for too long. For some reason, he felt free when he gave Lala a chance, not chained up when he didn't. His heart was beating fast when he thought of Lala.

Rito shakes his head because the reasons behind his heart were beating fast is a mystery to Rito at the moment.

They quickly landed in a deserted rocky area.

"Dark Silver, you have no idea what you have signed up for," said Zastin.

"And I think you don't know who you're up against, don't you," said Rito.

"Obviously it's you," said Zastin.

"What, no, I was asking a rhetorical question," said Rito.

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer," said Zastin.

"Good God, I traded Maul for this," said Rito, shocked at how dumb Zastin was.

"Can we fight now?" Asked Zastin.

"Oh good grief, YES!" Shouted Rito being frustrated.

Rito gets into a fighting stance and dodges the weak attacks from Zastin.

Zastin then pulls out his sword from... Somewhere... and starts swinging it at Rito.

"Wait, a sword? Where did you pull that from?" Asked Rito.

"From where the sun don't shine!" Said Zastin proudly.

This left Rito confused and baffled, "W-What?!" Asked Rito.

Rito sees the sword's attack was impressive but his thoughts are "It's good at fighting but he needs to focus more on the swings."

Rito wanted to hurry up and get this fight over and done with, so he powered up to seventy-five percent of his power and chops Zastin in the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. After knocking Zastin out, he picked his unconscious body and carried him to the police station. There, the police arrested him for Dognapping. After dealing with Zastin, Rito rushed back to his home to see Lala, who was still sleeping.

"Hey, Lala... Wake up."

Lala then starts to wake up, and the first person she sees is Rito. She then quickly hugged him.

"Rito, I just had the most awesome dream," said Lala.

"Um... That's good to hear but can you put your shirt back on." Rito made the request for Lala

"Huh?" She then looks down and sees that her breasts were out, "Oops sorry," said Lala and fixed her shirt to cover her breasts, "Anyways, what happened, all I remember is that we were playing Mortal Kombat, and then, everything else is a blur," said Lala.

Rito began thinking if he should tell Lala that Zastin came and that he kissed her, but if he did that, it would get her hopes high.

"Um... You tripped over the gaming console and you hit your head but I took you to the bed to get some rest." Rito lies to Lala because he wasn't ready to tell her the truth

"Oh, I guess that would explain why I have a slight headache," said Lala rubbing her head.

"Yes... Um, Lala, how about we play again." Rito was telling her and breasts bounces slightly when Lala was happy to hear that

"Sure," said Lala.

Lala then picked herself up and began walking to where the game console was, but Rito managed to get a good look up her skirt, seeing her bubble shaped butt, since she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Um... Lala, why aren't you wearing any panties?" Rito questions her

"Because to me, it always feels tight to me, why, did you get a free look?" Asked Lala in a teasing tone while lifting her skirt up a bit to let Rito see a hint of her butt.

Rito nods and walks over then rubs her butt slightly together and Lala breathing in then out. She was enjoying it

"You know, if you're not going to wear panties, you may as well walk around the house, naked," said Rito, feeling Lala's butt and slowly sliding her shirt down.

"Lala giggled when she saw her breasts pop out, "I can walk around the house naked if you want me to," said Lala in a teasing tone.

"That was just a joke but... Do what you please." Rito turns Lala around and grabs her breasts to pushes them together

He moves her breasts around and rubs her nipples to make them hard, making Lala moan. Lala then took Rito's shirt off after he took her shirt off. Lala was going to reach in for a kiss but Rito pushes her down onto the bed which she giggles. He went to kisses and licks her right nipple first then goes to her left nipple. Lala moaned and began stroking Rito's hair. Rito pulls her skirt down and kisses her belly first. Lala's belly was soft and smooth, and he began kissing and licking her four side diamond shape bellybutton, which made Lala giggle. Rito was going to move down to her pussy, but before he could, his phone began to ring.

"Well, you don't have to answer it right?" Asked Lala

"Well, yes, but it might be important," said Rito.

Rito then pulls away and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Asked Rito.

"Hello, Dark Silver?" It was Kōcho.

"Yes?" Asked Rito.

"I have everything ready to have you be a student of the school, all I need is your signature, and we're all set," said Kōcho.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Asked Rito.

"I'm sorry Dark Silver, but it needs to be done today, I still have to hand this over to the government at everything, and I'm already going behind the government back as is by having you be in the school as soon as possible. If you don't get this signed now, you will be waiting seven business days just to get in, and last I checked, you said you wanted to get in as soon as possible, right?" Asked Kōcho.

Rito sighs, "I did say that, didn't I. Okay, I'm on my way," said Rito.

"Splendid, I'll see you soon, and don't forget those Yami pictures," said Kōcho.

"Right," Rito responds back to his phone and hangs it up then turns his head to sees Lala was disappointed about their fun getting ruined but Rito did promise for her to walk around the house naked if she wants to.

But then, he got an idea, maybe Lala could go to go with him. With will give her something to do rather than being cooped up in the house 24/7.

"Lala, get dressed and would you like to go with me." Rito was asking her

"Sure," said Lala, which Rito nods at Lala

After Lala got dressed, they both headed to the school to sign the papers to become students for Sinan High School.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Here is the new chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the chapter and I hope to continue to making stories with him. Please check out his stories when you chance too.**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone for reading my story so far!**_

_**I might have new stories about to come out soon, but I do not want to overwhelm myself at moment. So please be patient with me on updating the stories.**_

_**Enjoy the Chapter Thirteen!**_

_**-May 16, 2019-**_

It was early morning. Rito was making scrambled eggs with crispy bacon, and toast with his sight looks up to sees Lala was getting ready for their first day of school. Lala was currently completely naked, and Rito was wearing nothing but his dark blue boxers.

"So, are you ready?" Rito was asking Lala with a gentle tone and showed a warm smile.

"Yep," said Lala.

Lala then turns her back towards Rito, bends over to put on her ankle-high socks, allowing her to get a good look at her bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy. When Rito saw Lala's pussy, he instantly got hard.

Rito walks over and taps her butt with his right hand and shows a warm smile and starts rubbing her butt. Unknown feelings are building up inside of Rito. At first, it was lust, and Rito did not understand it.

"School is going to start at 8:10 A.M." Rito tells her, rubbing her butt.

Lala moans, "Well, it's 7:30 right now, so we still have time," she then gets down on her knees and giggles when she saw how hard Rito was inside his boxers, "I hope you're not planning on going to school with a hard-on," giggled Lala, slowly pulling down his boxers to see his hard dick.

Rito grasps and moans slightly with his words are, "Aren't we eat some breakfast?"

Rito's boxers fell to the floor, revealing his hard dick, which was four inches long and four inches thick, but the amount of pubic hair he had made it look like it was only three inches long. Lala giggled when she saw how hard his dick was.

"Oh, right, go ahead and finish breakfast, I'll keep your penis happy," said Lala, rubbing his dick and kissing his headpiece.

"That means you too." Rito was telling Lala because he wanted to make sure Lala was eating her breakfast too. But he didn't mind Lala pleasuring him too, but he needs to get ready for today, Rito continued to finish breakfast while Lala began licking his dick.

Lala then starts licking Rito in the bottom on his length, and slowly licks her way to his headpiece, and start licking the bottom of it, where his dick is sensitive the most. Rito moans loud as he watches Lala lick all over his dick as if it was a piece of candy. Lala giggles when she felt Rito's dick getting harder, and starts licking all over his headpiece and his length. Rito was trying his best not to burn breakfast as he was cooking it. Soon, he places the plate of food on the table, all while Lala was licking his dick and licking his headpiece. As she licks his headpiece, she slowly starts to put his headpiece in her mouth to suck on it, but before she could, Rito picks her up and has her to sit on the table to eat some breakfast as he puts his boxers on. He went to the bedroom and started putting on his school uniform.

Rito didn't know why Lala loved licking his dick so much, it wasn't that long since the average length was 5.5 inches long, and his dick was only four inches long. However, he did have the thickness to make up for the length. The more Rito thought about it, Eve used to love seeing and licking his dick, too, even though she denied it.

**Flashback: One Year Ago:**

Rito and Yami just finished their training, and they were both naked since their clothes were destroyed due to how hard they worked. Eve had Rito pinned against the wall, and was down on her knees, holding his hard dick hostage.

"Rito, what is the meaning of this," said Eve, down on her knees and holding his hard dick.

"I'm sorry, but see my sweetheart gets me turned on," Rito told the truth and strokes her long blonde hair.

This made Eve blushed, not just because of the compliment, but because she felt his dick get harder.

"You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut it off," said Eve, slowly rubbing it.

Rito moans, "Because I'll die if you do," said Rito.

"Then, I'll have to punish you another way," said Eve, blushing hard.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Eve begins licking the right side first and strokes it smoothly.

This made Rito moan since he wasn't used to receiving pleasure. His body had a high tolerance for pain, but the pleasure was a different story.

Eve begins licking the right side first and strokes it smoothly. This made Rito moan since he wasn't used to receiving pleasure. His body had a high tolerance for pain, but the pleasure was a different story. Eve licks the right side more then transfers her to the left side with his dick. Eve went to his headpiece warmly and started licking Rito's headpiece. After licking his headpiece, she began sucking half of his headpiece, which she began she soon began sucking on the whole thing, making Rito moan. Eve wanted to see how far she could go without gagging since it wasn't that long. So she began moving down his length, where she was now sucking half of his dick. She made sure to use her tongue to lick the bottom of it, and this was making Rito moan loudly.

When Eve felt Rito's dick get harder, it let her know she was enjoying it, so she went deeper and began sucking on the whole thing. Eve was surprised she wasn't gagging, but it wasn't that long in the first place. She slowly started sucking on the whole thing at first, but slowly started picking up the pace. Eve was expecting to hate the taste of his dick, but for some odd reason, it had an addicting flavor, she couldn't get enough of it. Rito, on the other hand, was losing his mind, moaning loudly due to the pleasure.

"Eve, it, feels, good," moaned Rito, feeling his dick getting licked and sucked and getting harder.

Eve keeps going on sucking his dick more and keeps strokes his dick with her smooth hand.

"Eve, I'm cumming!" Moaned Rito.

Eve kept going with pleasuring Rito's dick more. Soon, Rito let out a loud moan and came inside Eve's mouth. Rito strokes Eve's hair and bends down to kiss her with his hand travels down her back, and this would make her moan.

Rito places Eve down onto her on the floor and kisses her deeply. His lips find Eve's neck warmly. While kissing her neck, he begins feeling her breasts. Eve moans slightly with her body, was formed for battle and training, yet not used for pleasure. Eve's breasts have grown into a large B cup. However, she would allow only Rito to do anything to them.

"You sure love my growing breasts," Eve tells Rito with a gentle voice.

"And it's only yours that I love," said Rito.

Eve's body was extremely soft and smooth. Even after Yami went through puberty four years ago, she has never had an inch of hair on any part of or body, not on her legs, arms, or underarms, not a hair anywhere but at one place, her crotch.

Rito then opens Eve's legs and saw that she had a small bush of blond public hair over her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. Despite this, her pink pussy was still clearly visible. Rito has seen Eve's pussy many times, but they were just accidents. But during those accidents, he got to watch her pussy developed over the years.

When Rito opened her legs wide open, her pussy opened up a bit, allowing Eve to see her insides. Eve was blushing hard when she was that Rito was staring at it closely, and could see her insides.

"Rito, please, don't stare at it so closely, it's embarrassing," said Eve in an embarrassed tone.

"But you're so beautiful Eve, I just can't help it, and you smell great down here too," said Rito, stroking Eve's bush of pubic hair.

This made Eve's face get redder, "Please don't say that! I'm all sweaty after our training! At least let me have a shower first!" Shouted Eve in an embarrassed tone.

Eve's pussy then began to quiver and get wet, which Rito couldn't help but chuckle at the site.

"Nah, I think I'll pass at that," said Rito, and began rubbing her clit.

Eve begins moans slightly as she strokes Rito's hair comfortably of enjoying the feeling. Rito then used his thumbs to open Eve's pussy wide open to watch her juices leak out while he continued to rub her pussy. Eve moans more, and her breasts bounce slightly. Eve begins to twitch around, as the pleasure felt so good. Rito kisses and licks her pussy comfortable and first.

"You taste amazing Eve," said Rito.

Eve moans loudly as she grabs her growing breasts and pushes them together. We see that Eve was beginning to wave her feet all over the place, and we see her toes crunching up. Rito then places his nose on Eve's bush of pubic hair and shoves his tongue inside her pussy and began licking her insides, making Eve moan loudly.

"Rito... Something is about to come out!" Eve was telling her boyfriend.

She meant she was going to cum since her thighs were tightening up. Eve then lets out a loud moan and sprays her juices all over Rito's face, and Rito thought her juices tasted amazing. Eve was breathing deeply because she never had those types of feelings before.

"That... was... amazing," said Eve, catching her breath.

"That's good, but we better stop bef-." Rito interrupts by Mikado, and Tearju has entered the room.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Asked a woman.

Rito and Eve turn to see who it was, which their faces become a deep red.

Rito and Eve were shocked to see both Ryouko Mikado and Tearju. Tearju was blushing hard that Rito and Yami were intimate with each other, and Ryouko was laughing to herself that Rito and Eve were doing it.

"I thought you two were training, not having sex," said Ryouko.

"We... were, and I thought I would give Dark Silver a reward for his hard work," Eve says and covers her body with her black dress as Rito took his long black jacket to cover him.

"You two are too young to do it!" Said Tearju, with her face beaming red.

"At least she found herself a man, unlike you," said Ryouko to Tearju.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Asked Tearju.

"I mean if you can't see it but Eve in love with Dark Silver," Mikado replies back to Tearju, which Mikado and Tearju didn't know Dark Silver's real name because he didn't trust them to tell it.

"Ryouko, shut up!" Shouted Eve, Blushing hard.

Dark Silver gets up onto his feet and walks out of the training room with his outfit was a dark silver shirt and long black pants. He has grown into a fine man, but he wanted to go back to his homeworld.

**Present Day:**

Rito just finished getting dressed, but he was trying to calm himself down after remembering the first time he and Eve were intimate with each other. Rito always did wonder what would happen if they did it all the way. He grabs the wooden cabinet tightly and shakes the idea away because Beherit's words tell him about time to move on. Rito grabs his clothes and places them on then turns his head to sees his new outfit. He puts a dark silver tie with his white button shirt and dark blue long pants.

"Damn... You look amazing." Rito hears someone told him, and Lala walks over to fix Rito's tie. His cheeks turn deep red about the help.

"Um, thanks," said Rito, blushing.

Lala nods at Rito with a cheerful smile, and her hands straightened the shirt for Rito.

"No need to thank me." Lala was telling Rito as her heart was beating fast, and Rito felt his heart was beating fast for Lala.

"Rito, are you okay?" Asked Lala.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," said Rito.

Lala nods and gets dress with a white button shirt, dark blue small jacket, and light blue skirt down to her thighs. Rito then began to check Lala out and saw that she wasn't wearing the socks that were provided to her, which goes up to her knees. Instead, she was only wearing ankle highs socks, showing off a lot of legs.

"Lala, why aren't you wearing the socks that were provided to you?" Asked Rito, feeling her soft, smooth legs.

"I don't want to besides it makes my feet too hot," Lala responds back to Rito, which she giggles. However, she realized Rito only has a lust for her, yet she was enjoying it, and she wanted him to fall in love with her.

"You do realize that will make me want to feel them all the time, right," said Rito, feeling her thighs and slowly making his way to her pussy.

"Yes, I do." Lala was telling him with a warm tone.

Rito then went down on his knees and lifted Lala's skirt up and saw her hairy pussy, since she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Ah-Ha, I knew it, you're not wearing any panties," said Rito, staring at her pussy.

Lala giggles at Rito's smooth hands. Rito sees that although Lala never shaved down there before, and that she had a bush of pink pubic hair over her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it, he was able to see her pink pussy clearly, which developed well. He then had to her lay on his bed and opened her legs wide open to see the whole thing, and he was liking what he was seeing. When Rito had Lala's legs wide open, it made her pussy to open a bit, allowing him to see her insides a bit.

"I have to say, Lala, your pussy has developed nicely, and it smells good too," said Rito starring at her pussy and stroking her bush of pubic hair.

Lala moans softly, and she says, "Rito... How do you feel about me?"

"How do I feel about you?" Asked Rito.

Lala nods at Rito with a gentle smile as Rito couldn't answer the question, which he pulls away from her, though he was starting to like her.

"Don't worry, you don't answer me now, but I hope to get your answer," Lala tells Rito.

Rito nods, "Anyways, we should get going," said Rito.

"Yes, we should." Lala gets up from lying down on the bed and does something surprising by kissing Rito's cheek.

Rito and Lala then began walking their way to school. On the way there, Rito felt that he needed to get something off his chest.

"Hey, Lala?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, Rito," Lala responds back to Rito with a gentle tone and looks at him. She was hoping to answer from him, but her hopes weren't high.

Rito takes a big breath, "The thing is Lala, I am starting to like you. Do I love you, I'm not sure, but I do know that my lust for you is out of control, I guess... I guess after I lost my previous girlfriend, I... I need something or someone to fill that void, and honestly, that's not fair for you," said Rito.

Lala couldn't believe it, and she was right about the subject for Rito's lust. She walks over and presses her breasts into his chest because she was hugging him.

Rito couldn't believe that Lala was hugging him.

"It's okay... Because I'll be right there when you are ready because I'm not leaving you at all, Rito." Lala gives her response back to him. She then kisses him on the cheek.

Rito becomes intensely red, and his head releases stream out, which he couldn't believe Lala kissed his cheek. This is probably what Lala felt when he kissed her, mind you it was on the cheek, but still.

"Thanks, Lala," Rito responds back to Lala, and his lips form a warm smile. They pull away and nods about them to get going to school with Rito goes into the principal's office first.

After a couple of minutes, Lala went in, and she was wondering how to get in the school.

"Have you tried the front gate?" Asked a girl.

Lala turns her head to sees two beautiful girls, And it was Risa and Mio. Risa is sixteen years old has brown eyes with dirty blond hair that went down to her shoulders. Risa is also 5'4 feet tall, and weighs 120 pounds, and had great-looking breasts and legs, which her breasts were a 34 C. Her three sizes are B83-W60-H85. Her best friend was Mio Sawada. She is fifteen years old and has light brown eyes and long dark brown hair, but she normally had her hair in pigtails to make it look shorter then it is. Mio is 5'0 feet tall and weighs 100 pounds, and her breasts size is a 34 B. Her three measurements are B73-W56-H76.

"Um no, I mean how to get into school to be with someone I know." Lala was telling them

"Oh, so you must be a new student," said Risa.

"Yes, I am," Lala spoke back to Risa and Mio then begins checking them out.

Risa and Mio began checking out Lala too.

"So, any clues for me." Lala gives them a request with Risa and Mio smiles at one another then takes Lala's hand with their own. They take her to the girls' restroom and lock the door.

"I think it's time for us to get to know it's each other," said Risa.

Lala smiles at Risa and Mio, which she nods then Lala kisses Risa first awhile Mio begins taking Lala's jacket off.

"It would be nice if I knew your name first," moaned Lala.

"I'm Risa Momioka." Risa introduces herself to Lala, as Mio says, "Sawada Mio." She couldn't wait to get to know Lala better.

Risa then lifted Lala's shirt, revealing her 38 C breasts.

"Oh." Lala releases soft moan as Risa and Mio couldn't believe Lala's breast size.

"Wow, they're huge," said Risa.

Lala nods at Risa and Mio goes to kiss and licks both of her nipples. This made Lala moan. Risa makes out with Lala as Mio takes her light blue skirt off to kisses and licks her Mio's clit first.

"Wow, she's not wearing any panties," said Mio.

"Wow... Quite daring of you, Lala." Risa responds back to them.

"Yui sure isn't going to like that," said Mio.

"Who is Yui?" Lala was asking the question.

"Trust us, you don't want to meet Yui, she's a total buzzkill," said Risa.

Lala nods to stay away from Yui then she remembers about Rito.

Meanwhile, Rito walks towards his first period with his head turns to sees a beautiful girl.

"Huh, who's that?" Asked Rito.

The girl has long black hair and dark brown eyes; she was stoic as Eve during the mission, which her measurements are B88-W59-H87.

She turned her head and sees a new student as Rito couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. She has brown eyes and long dark brown hair that went to her hip. She is 5'5 feet tall and weighed 145 pounds, and her breast size is 38 C. She had the same body as Lala, same belly, some size of breasts, same shape of thighs, and the same bubble-shaped but. This girl could really make Lala have a run for her money. If we take a look up her skirt, we see that she was wearing light blue panties, which barely covered her amazing bubble shaped butt. Rito also saw that her black socks only went up to ten centimeters below her knee caps. She was slowing off some legs, but not as much as looked away from the girl, not wanting to get turned on by her looks.

"Um, excuse me, are you a new student?" Asked the girl.

"Um, yes," said Rito.

The girl becomes surprised about the new or transfer student was in front of her as she looks at him as being a good person, and she could feel him been warm, yet something about him was chill.

"Oh, where are my manners... I'm Yui Kotegawa." Yui introduces herself to Rito with a gentle and friendly smile with her right-hand reaches out for him to shake it.

"Rito Yuuki," said Rito, shaking Yui's hand.

"Rito Yuuki?" Asked Yui.

"Yes?" Asked Rito in a confused tone.

"I don't know why for I could've sworn I heard that name before," said Yui.

"You must've heard it from the news or someone else." Rito was trying his best to keep his dark past hidden because he didn't want to dig anything up.

"Hm, maybe," said Yui.

Rito only nods and goes to the classroom with Yui, which she was trying to figure out where she heard that name from. Was his apparent death on the news?

Yui stops in her tracks and begins remembering how parents were killed by a mysterious force, and their child went missing. She looks up and sees Rito can't be the child because they said the child had orange hair and golden eyes, But this Rito Yuuki has dark silver spike hair and dark blue eyes. Maybe he just had the same name, it was possible. Yui would have to question he knew he had the same name as someone who lost or taken away by someone. There was something about Rito that she just didn't like about him, but she didn't know what it was yet.

Yui would have to question he knew he had the same name as someone who lost or taken away by someone. "Rito Yuuki... Are you by chance the child who went ten years ago?" Yui asks the one question that Rito rather not talk about it.

Just then, the teacher came in.

Rito shakes his head 'no,' which he couldn't answer the question and looks down at his hands. They could become any weapon or gun he wishes to have.

Of course, it was best not to use any of his trans abilities at school. He didn't want to attract attention to himself nor scare everyone.

Rito nods as his mind was telling himself about how Dark Silver is nothing, but alter ego of Rito.

"Okay, everyone, listen up," said the teacher.

Rito looks up and sees the teacher was getting his class under control with his mind hopes that Lala is doubt alright.

"We have two new students that will be joining us today, first is Rito Yuki," said the teacher.

Rito Yuuki raises his seat and waves at every one of trying to be a gentleman as Lala, Risa, and Mio made it to class. "Hey, sorry we're late, I got lost," said Lala.

"Yes, and we helped her find her way here," said Risa.

Lala nods of making new friends with Risa and Mio.

Lala then sees Rito. Lala smiles and rushes over to hugs Rito with her bouncing breasts touching his chest.

Risa and Mio turn to see Rito was a good looking guy, but something about him is replying in their minds. Is Rito Yuuki back?

"Damn, that girl could give Yui a run for her money," said another male student.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Shouted Yui.

"Um... Lala, we can hug each other." Rito responds back to her and turns his head as "It doesn't matter about their bodies but their personalities and how they feel about it."

Yui turns deep red about his comment. Yui did notice however, that Lala did have the same size as hers's though. Yui looks down as she always dislikes having a big set of breasts because every boy would tell her that she has impressive size, ye Rito didn't tell her that or say anything about her at all. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about competing against Lala with looks. Rito and Lala sit down as the teacher gives the class the order to open the books about mathematics.

Lala was good at math, but Rito really wasn't. Rito has been an assassin for years, so his head turns to sees Yui was asking, "Are you having trouble?"

"A little bit," said Rito.

Yui puts her seat next to Rito and shows her formula on how to figure it out. He was impressed by her creatives and smart.

"Wow, Yui, you sure are smart," said Rito.

Yui felt her breasts onto Rito's arm, but she didn't mind because she points at the problem on where Rito has made a mistake.

"Thanks for the compliment," Yui responds back to Rito, which she surprised that he didn't say anything about her breasts touching his arm yet.

"I can't lose to her," said Lala to herself.

"Rito... Can I ask you a question?" Yui was asking for Rito.

"Sure," said Rito.

"Are you actually the child disappeared a few years ago." She spoke with a soft tone, and Rito stops writing the answer then keeps looking down at his homework with his mind thinks about how to answer.

"Why do you think I'm that kid?" Asked Rito.

"You seem very quiet and mysterious like you don't trust anyone when you first meet them." Yui pulls away and shows firm expression.

She would have to do some serious detective work, and she wasn't going to get any answers from Rito, no matter how hard she tries.

"I will tell you this much... Don't be looking too hard into it because I rather not see a good person get hurt... Like I have seen." Rito gives Yui a fair warning about his past was nothing but a nightmare.

She could tell Rito held many dark secrets, and her heart was beating fast, for he was worried about her.

"Just what kind of life did he have before he came here?" Asked Yui to herself.

Rito keeps working out the papers as the darkness inside of his eyes could tell a different story, which Yui extends about how Rito doesn't ask again about her.

"Yui... We can still be friends if you want to?" Rito takes his right hand out to shake her hand, and Yui nods.

Today was their first day, Rito and Lala were going to take some time to accept this new life at school. His head turns to sees Yui was his new friend.

A little later after class, Rito and Lala were walking up the stairs to their next class, Lala was walking ahead of Rito, so he got to see up her skirt and see her naked butt and pussy. Seeing Lala's private areas did cheer him up, though. Rito shakes his head with a smile, and his right-hand pushes her skirt down because he was only one allowed to see her like that. But he ended up using too much of his strength and accidentally pulled her skirt down to her feet, making her bottomless.

"Huh?" Asked Lala after her skirt fell.

"I'm very sorry, Lala." Rito tries to put it back on before someone catches her like this

Lala couldn't help but giggle as she watched Rito trying to put on her skirt.

"How about we go to a private area for that," asked Lala.

Rito nods, and Lala takes his right hand towards the janitor room. Rito tries to fix Lala's skirt and sees the zipper was nearly off then turns his head to sees nobody was around. His right-hand turns into a metal hand to fixing the zipper to zips it back up. "There you should be good to go," Rito tells Lala and gets up on his feet.

And he gives her butt a spanking.

"Oh." Lala giggles of loving it

Rito then began to rub and squeeze it too.

"Oh, Rito, you naughty boy," said Lala reaching for the door to close and lock it.

Lala locks the door as she wanted Rito to do more to her.

"Damn it, I'm getting horny again, but her butt feels so good," said Rito in his thoughts.

Lala giggled and went down on her knees and started undoing his pants.

"I want to reward you for fixing my skirt," said Lala.

Lala giggled and took off Rito's shirt after he took off hers, Lala then took off his pants and then his boxers to reveal his hard dick. Lala giggled after seeing his hard dick and began licking it. Lala then starts licking Rito in the bottom on his length, and slowly licks her way to his headpiece, and start licking the bottom of it, where his dick is sensitive the most. Rito moans loud as he watches Lala lick all over his dick as if it was a piece of candy. Lala giggles when she felt Rito's dick getting harder, and starts licking all over his headpiece and his length. Rito was trying his best not to burn breakfast as he was cooking it. Soon, he places the plate of food on the table, all while Lala was licking his dick and licking his headpiece. As she licks his headpiece, she slowly starts to put his headpiece in her mouth to suck on it.

Lala wanted to make Rito cum, so she started going medieval on his dick, meaning she wasn't holding back on her blowjob skills. She put his dick in her mouth and started sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. This would make Rito moan loudly. Lala wanted to make Rito cum, so she started going medieval on his dick, meaning she wasn't holding back on her blowjob skills. She put his dick in her mouth and started sucking on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Shit, she's too good. I thought Eve was good, but as much as I hate to admit it, Lala is lightyears better at blowjobs than Eve. I'm so sorry, Eve!" Said Rito in his thoughts.

Rito wanted to kiss Lala, but he couldn't bring himself to do it because his heart wasn't ready to accept Lala's feelings or his own. He strokes her hair softly and starts feeling himself about to cum soon.

"Lala, I'm going to cum!" Moaned Rito.

Lala then pulled out and began to lick all over his dick. Soon, Rito let's out a loud moan and sprays his white cum all over Lala's face, which she enjoys the feeling.

"Wow, I actually made Dark Silver cum," said Lala.

Rito was blushing since he saw Lala have a tender side and begins wondering why his heart is beating for her? But now wasn't the time to think about it, they had to get going to their next class.

Rito fixes Lala's clothes and smiles at her because she brought pleasure to him. "Let's not make this a habit," Rito tells Lala with a firm tone because he wanted a normal life and not a sexual one. Lala nods, and they then headed to their next class.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_Here is the new and next chapter for Dark Silver!_**

**_First, I want to say I am deeply sorry for not updating Dark Silver, but I have to say my job and odd job has been keeping me terribly busy. So please forgive me of not paying attention on the updating._**

**_Second, I want to give a shout out for Xyaqom for helping me with this story so far and please check his stories when you get chance to!_**

**_Third, I just received that one of my favorite sites to go and see good anime might shutdown, so I'm here to say if you want to see good anime or new ones then please check when you get chance to please!_**

**_Warning – Chapter may hold sexual theme or graphics that may not sit well with people. So please do not get anger with me!_**

**_-May 16, 2019-_**

After Rito and Lala had their fun, it was time for them to head to their next class. Rito could still feel Lala giving him the blowjob, even though she was not giving him on anymore. He was starting to get hard just remember the feeling of Lala licking his dick and how warm her mouth was. Rito shakes his head off, trying to get ready for class and sees Haruna was talking two other girls, those girls being Risa and Mio.

"Wow, the new guy is looking at us." Risa was telling Haruna and Mio.

Risa is sixteen years old and an attractive girl with dirty blond colored hair that went down to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She has a curvaceous figure, is also 5'4 feet tall, and weighs 120 pounds, and had great-looking breasts and legs, which her breasts were a 34 C. Her three sizes are B83-W60-H85.

"Normally, I'm attracted to girls, but the new boy is smoking hot," said Mio.

Mio has dark brown hair, which has two pigtails, light brown eyes, and wears glasses. Mio fifteen years old is 5'0 feet tall and weighs 100 pounds, and her breasts size is a 34 B. Her three measurements are B73-W56-H76. Rito turns away because he didn't want to be bothered by Haruna or her two friends.

(Later)

A little later, Mikan was seen in class, waiting for class to be over. She was unable to concentrate because she couldn't get Beherit out of her mind. Yesterday, she and her friends were being harassed by a bunch of guys that wouldn't take no for an answer. Rito and Beherit came in and chased those guys away. What was killing Mikan the most is that she never got Beherit's name. All she knows is he is a friend of Rito's.

Mikan begins daydreaming of her and Beherit in the same room. He comes over and kisses her on the lips as his hands grab her round butt to pick her up to place her top of the wooden desk. Beherit then starts kissing Mikan's neck and taking off her skirt. Mikan moans slightly as her white panties for Beherit and starts taking her shirt off to reveals her large B cup breasts bounces with her white bra. His hands grab and rub them together and rub her nipples to make them hard, making her moan.

Beherit throws Mikan's shirt and bra away to begins kiss and licks her right nipple awhile rubbing to twisting her left nipple.

"Oh, mister, it feels so good. But I have to ask, what is your name?" Asked Mikan.

"Mikan," said Beherit.

"Yes, that's my name, but what is yours?" Asked Mikan.

Back in reality, the teacher was calling Mikan's name for a math problem, but Mikan was too deep in fantasy land to even hear him.

"Mikan, Mikan!" The teacher slams his ruler on Mikan's desk, MIKAN!" Shouted the teacher.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mikan snaps out of her thoughts, and her cheeks turn deep red. She was trying to cover her from getting turned on in front of others.

The other students couldn't help but laugh when they saw Mikan snapping back to reality.

"We're you simply ignoring me, Mikan, I called out your name five times!" Said the teacher.

"I'm very sorry, but what is the question." Mikan was asking the teacher, and her cheeks were still red.

"What does 16X15X30X40XO?" Asked the teacher.

"Obviously, zero. Anything that is multiplied with zero becomes zero," said Mikan.

"Correct... You know you're as smart as your big brother, which he got an A in his first assignment here," the teacher makes a comment with the students couldn't believe, but Mikan wasn't surprised by it. Sachi wanted to prove to Rito that she was a good person and smart too.

But then, something triggered in Mikan's head.

"Wait, did you just say that my brother was here?" Asked Mikan.

"That's right. He was here earlier in the first period. He and his friend Lala became the two new transfer students for the school," said the teacher.

Sachi was shocked to find out that Rito was now a student here at their school. Maybe she would have a better chance to be with Rito. Mikan, on the other hand, was the least surprised to find out he was now a student at her school. She had a strong feeling that Rito would come here for his education. She felt that he wouldn't waste his money on a private school. But then, it hit her. She could ask Rito to hook her up with Beherit.

It was time for a lunch break as Lala asked Rito to help her fight because she knew Rito wasn't always been there for her.

"Listen, Lala... Just because you have strength doesn't mean you're always going to win a fight. Always try to think of a strategy to get to your opponents." Rito told Lala with a confident tone that he was turning his lust off because they were at school now.

"Right," said Lala.

"Um, Rito," asked Mikan behind him.

"Huh?" Rito turns around and sees Mikan, "Mikan, what are you doing here?" Asked Rito.

"I come to this school, in case you couldn't tell by my uniform," said Mikan.

"Oh, right, that was a dumb question on my part. Anyways, how can I help you?" Asked Rito.

"Um... You know about the other guy was there with you, right?" Mikan was asking Rito about Beherit, which he was confused about her words.

"The other guy?" Asked Rito, who was confused.

"Yes, the other guy with you." Mikan was asking Rito then begins remembering the name.

"Oh, you mean Beherit," Rito responds on his name

"Is that his name?" Asked Mikan.

Rito nods at her question, and "He's my partner and best friend too." Rito makes a comment for Mikan to understand, "So what about him?" Asked Rito.

"I want to know if he has a life partner like someone special." Mikan was asking Rito with her cheeks turns deep red.

"Huh? You mean if he has a girlfriend?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, that's right." Mikan was asking her big brother, which Rito decides to tease her a bit.

"Oh, Mikan, do you have a crush on Beherit?" Asked Rito.

Mikan becomes intensely red and starts playing with her fingers as her words, "It's not like that," she said, having her tone sounding nervous.

"Then why are you asking me about him?" Asked Rito in a teasing tone.

"I'm just curious about him, that's all," Mikan answers back.

"What's the harm in all of it, Rito?" Asked Lala.

"It's not that... Beherit isn't so easy to get close to like I am. He only trusts Eve and me," Rito says it with a soft tone, and everyone knew Eve was a sensitive subject for Rito to talk about it.

Rito looks down at the floor and begins hoping to see her again when his time comes.

As for now, he could only live out his life to the best of his ability.

"I see you have tried to move on, Dark Silver," Rito hears his old name and turns to sees it was Beherit. He was sitting on the rails of the rooftop of the school, which his lips held a warm smile, and Mikan was nervous, for she was hidden behind Rito.

"Beherit, when did you get here?" Asked Rito.

"I see you have tried to move on, Dark Silver." Rito hears his old name and turns to sees it was Beherit. He was sitting on the rails of the rooftop of the school, which his lips held a warm smile, and Mikan was nervous, for she was hidden behind Rito.

"Beherit, when did you get here?" Asked Rito.

"Your starting to slip up, Dark Silver." Beherit climbs down from his sitting position and walks over to him with his words continues, "But enough about that... How are you feeling, Dark Silver?"

"I'm doing good, I'm actually glad you're here, that saves me the time of trying to track you down," said Rito.

"What do you mean?" Beherit was confused about what he meant.

"I want to introduce you to someone," said Rito.

Beherit only nods and stops in his tracks, which Rito steps to reveals just a girl, which he says, "Oh, okay... It's just the girl we saved yesterday." He didn't seem amused by it.

"Um, yeah, about that, she wanted to see you again. Her name is Mikan, my sister," said Rito.

"YOUR SISTER?!" Said Beherit in shock.

"Yes, that's right, and she wanted to meet you again." Said Rito.

"Um, that's nice and all... But I'm going to take off before this gets awkward." Beherit begins walking away from Rito, Lala, and Mikan.

Mikan felt like Beherit had no interest in her at all, yet he did glance at her for a small amount of time. His head was shaking because he didn't want to

get attracted to anybody that he barely knew.

"Wait," said Mikan.

"Yes?" Asked Beherit.

"Hang out with you?" Asked Beherit.

"Yes, I want to hang out with you... please!" Mikan's impressive B cup breasts were bouncing in front of Beherit as he turns his head away.

"Um, Dark Silver, can I have a word with you for a minute?" Asked Beherit.

"Sure," Rito and Beherit went away from Lala and Mikan as Lala smiles at Mikan.

They then reached an area where the girls couldn't hear them.

"Okay, Rito, what's the deal?" Asked Beherit.

"What do you mean by that?" Rito says in confusion tone.

"Are you trying to hook me up with your sister?" Asked Beherit.

"No... She's just interested in you." Rito told Beherit with a confident tone.

"I think she wants more than just to meet me," said Beherit.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rito.

"Did you not notice! She's been giving me, "I want you" eyes since I arrived here," said Beherit.

"Oh yes, I have noticed that, but I'm telling you that if you break her heart, then I will come and break your gaming system." Rito gives him a fair warning which Beherit becomes scared about Dark Silver's warning.

"You wouldn't," said Beherit.

Rito nods at Beherit with a serious expression, and Beherit only knew the answer was spending time with Mikan.

Beherit blushes slightly, for he got to see Mikan's white panties with her medium round butt, which was nice. Rito sees Lala's naked butt and pussy and blushes hard, and instantly got hard.

"Dark Silver... I understand the situation. I will go and hang out with her." Beherit gives his answer.

"Thanks, man," said Rito.

Mikan then turns her head and sees Lala's skirt was raised due to the wind and got to see her hairy pussy.

Lala places her skirt down to sees Rito and Beherit have returned with his answer, "Fine... We can hang out." Beherit gives his answer to Mikan.

"Oh, thank you, you won't regret this," said Mikan.

"Make sure I don't, and what day should we meet?" Beherit says because he wasn't trying his best not to rub or slap her nice round butt.

"Um, how about after school tomorrow? I'll meet you at the gate when school is finished," said Mikan.

Beherit nods at Mikan and walks over to jumps from the rooftop as Mikan leaves because she was excited. Rito slaps Lala's bubble butt.

"Hey," said Lala, and a teasing tone.

Rito shows a gentle smile and "What I didn't do anything wrong," He says.

"Yes, you did, you just spanked me," said Lala in a teasing tone.

"Oh, I did... Maybe I wanted to do more." Rito tells Lala with a teasing tone.

Rito then started spanking and rubbing Lala's butt, making her moan.

Rito places Lala against the wall with her breasts pressed against the wall as Rito begins to kiss and lick her pussy gently while he rubs her butt more.

Oh, Rito," moaned Lala.

Rito really loved the taste of Lala's pussy, it was nice and sweet, and her butt was soft and squishy, just like her breasts.

Rito's hands go up towards her shirt and squeeze her breasts together.

"Rito, we shouldn't be doing this, someone might see us out here," Moaned Lala.

Half of her wanted Rito to have his way with her, but the other half of Lala didn't want to get in trouble, especially on their first day.

Rito has two thoughts inside of his mind, which they took Lala all the way or stop. Besides, they were at school right now. It wasn't the time to do it here. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Lala was right. They had to stop this before someone saw them.

Rito pulls away but gives her pussy one last lick, which he says, "We should get back to class."

"Yes, before we're late," said Lala, after she giggled after Rito licked her pussy one last time.

Rito then rose to his feet and gave Lala one last spanking. Lala giggles, which she wished they could continue, so Rito can tell her his feelings for her. Yet she knew it was impossible.

Rito and Lala then began making their way to their next class, and Rito was rubbing her butt along the way. Of course, he always made sure no one was present when he did rub her butt. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

Rito stops himself from rubbing her butt and starts thinking about doing something to stop himself.

"These lust moments are getting out of hand," said Rito to himself.

Beherit sighs, "Fine, I'll go out with her, but if this turns out to be a big mistake, then never again," said Beherit.

"You got it and no sleeping with her until she's ready for it first," Rito tells Beherit, and he looks disappointed because he wanted nothing more but simple life.

"Dude, what do you take me for?" Asked Beherit, thinking that Rito thought of him as a pervert.

While Rito and Beherit were talking, the wind began to pick up and began rising Lala's and Mikan's skirts over their bellybuttons. We see that Mikan has a nice round butt, slowly shaping itself to be a medium-sized butt, half-round, and half bubble. She was wearing white panties that barely cover her butt.

Lala has a bubble shaped butt and wasn't wearing any panties, so her butt and hairy pussy were exposed for Mikan to see. Mikan even got to her bush of pubic hair, moving with the breeze.

Rito looks at Lala, and she becomes a little depressed, yet she knew Rito was fighting the urges now. Rito knew that he had to make up his mind soon, as he didn't want to hurt Lala.

(Later)

After school, Beherit was taking a stroll through town, and he found many different things. He stops at a store called Hot Topic, with his curiosity gets the better of him. He went into the store to sees different types of clothes.

Beherit was surprised to see that Earthlings were many different types of clothing instead of one, like, he, Rito, Eve, and all the other Bio-Weapons were supposed to.

"You do know we can help to try to pick the right one?" A girl was asking Beherit with a gentle smile and tried to help him with anything.

"Oh, no, I'm good, I'm just browsing," said Beherit.

"Okay. Just call if you need my help." The girl's name was Lilianna. She had tan and black curly hair with eyes that were a deep blue. Her shirt showed her large D cup breasts, and her pants were dark blue but down to her knees.

(The Next Day)

The next day, after school, Mikan was seen back at home, having a bath. We wanted to make sure she was nice and clean for her date with Beherit.

Mikan was washing her body, and her breasts jiggle slightly of wondering if she had the right type of body for Beherit to like. Hopefully, he wasn't too picky when it came to body types and breast size. Mikan rubs her breasts together, yet she stops herself because she wanted Beherit. She was hoping that the date goes well and that Behiret will like her enough to go on another date in the future.

Mikan gets out of the bathtub, wraps a towel around her and heads to her room. Once she arrives at her room, she starts putting her clothes, which were a white bra, a purple t-shirt that had six buttons. She only did up the bottom two buttons so that she could show Beherit some cleavage. She then stretched her arms and saw that her shirt rose above her bellybutton. Mikan always did have a bit of a belly, but she didn't seem to mind it. Next, she puts on a purple mini skirt and has it be around her hips. The mini skirt she put only went down to her upper thighs, meaning if she bent over, her round butt and her hairy pussy would show.

Mikan then took out a pair of white panties and was about to put them on. She managed to pull them up to her knees, but before she could go up any further, she heard the doorbell ring. When Mikan heard the doorbell ring, she dropped her panties, making it fall to her feet. She then stepped over her panties and walked down the stairs to see who it was, leaving her panties behind. Mikan giggles about her outfit, and she was hoping to see Beherit again.

Mikan giggles about her outfit, and she was hoping to see Beherit again. She looks through the eyepiece of the door and sees that it Beherit.

Mikan starts getting excited and checks to see everything was set. She looks down and sees that her belly and bellybutton were still out after it rose when she stretches her arms. She fixes her top, but if Beherit likes to see her belly and bellybutton, he can. When she fixed her shirt, we see that her shirt is only able to go down slightly below her bellybutton. She then opens the door.

"Hello, Beherit," said Mikan.

Beherit was stunned at what Mikan was wearing. He sees that the shirt she was wearing was showing off half of her cleavage a little bit of her belly was showing, but her bellybutton was covered, though barley. And the skirt she was wearing was showing off a lot of her amazing legs. She was even barefoot, so bonus points for that.

"Um, hi, wow, I barely recognized you," said Beherit checking Mikan out.

"Ummm, so how do I look?" Mikan was nervous, but she was hoping to get the right answer from Beherit.

"Uh," He then shakes any perverted thoughts out of his head, "You look good, yes, you look good," said Beherit, trying to sound like a gentleman.

"You can be yourself around me." Mikan then turns her back towards Beherit, bends over and grabs her white shoes with round butt shows Beherit.

Beherit was able to see upskirt, and saw her amazing round butt and pussy, and saw she wasn't wearing any panties and that she didn't shave down there, as there was pubic hair surrounding her pink pussy. When Beherit saw Mikan's butt and pussy, his face turned red.

"Um, why aren't you wearing any panties?" Asked Beherit, wanting to tap and rub Mikan's butt.

"Oh, I completely forget about them." Mikan gets up and places her breasts on Beherit's chest.

Mikan felt Behiret's dent pressing on her crotch.

"Um, do you want to take a moment to put some on?" Asked Beherit, blushing hard.

."No... I think we should get going now." Beherit tells Mikan which this was going to be his first date.

Mikan then puts on some flip-flops instead of shoes and locks the door. Beherit sees that Mikan's shirt was a little too small for her, as when she pressed her breasts into his chest, it made her shirt rise above her bellybutton, so not her belly and bellybutton were exposed for Beherit to see.

"I think that shirt is a little too small for you, Mikan, I can get a clear view of your bellybutton," said Beherit pointing at her exposed bellybutton, which his finger was just a centimeter away from touching it.

Mikan giggles, but it was her favorite shirt then she kisses his cheek softly.

"What was that for?" Asked Beherit, blushing.

"For coming to pick me for our date," Mikan tells Beherit.

"Um, your welcome," he then sees that Mikan hasn't fixed her shirt yet, and he was fighting the urge to rub her belly and bellybutton.

Beherit was going to allow her to lead the way, and his head turns away from her.

"So, are you going to fix your shirt," asked Beherit, pointing at her exposed bellybutton, which his finger was touching it.

"No, I don't think I am," Mikan responds back to Beherit.

"Well then, that's going to cause problems," said Beherit.

"Because I'm not going to be able to stop starring at it and rubbing it," said Beherit, gently rubbing her bellybutton, making her giggle.

"Well, I do enjoy it, though," Mikan winks at Beherit.

"So, you don't mind?" Asked Beherit, closing in for a kiss as he continued to rub her bellybutton.

Mikan moans slightly and strokes Beherit's hair comfortably. Beherit and Mikan then lock libs as Beherit starts rubbing her belly with one hand and rubs her thighs with the other.

Mikan enjoys the kiss and wraps her hands around Beherit. As they kiss, Beherit then grabs Mikan's butt under her skirt and spreads it, making her anus exposed.

Mikan moans slightly as she starts pushing Beherit because she wanted to hang out or go out on a date in which her lips form a warm smile.

"Beherit... How about we go out before we continue this, please." Mikan makes the request.

"Oh, right, sorry, I don't know what got over me. Anyways, where do you want to go?" Asked Beherit.

Mikan takes Beherit's right hand with her left hand, and they begin walking towards different stores. She points at the clothes of the window, and Beherit was enjoying his moment with Mikan.

Beherit did enjoy kissing Mikan, and he wanted to do it again... But only if she wanted to.

They then went to a restaurant.

Beherit and Mikan enter the restaurant, "Did it hurt... You know, becoming assassin?" Mikan's question was asked for Beherit looks down at the table then remembers the life was forced on him, and he didn't have any choice.

"I've been an assassin since I've been a baby," said Beherit.

"As a baby, then is how you met Rito?" Mikan gives a response to her question, and she turns to sees Beherit was smiling at her.

"Yes," said Beherit.

Mikan's right-hand takes Beherit warmly, and his question is, "So can you tell me what kind of person was Eve?" She was curious about her big brother and what he went through.

"She could be, a bit means sometimes," said Beherit.

"Oh... I'm wondering what Rito saw in her." Mikan was asking Beherit which he had the same question in his mind but slowly sees why Rito fall in love with her for.

"I think the reason why Rito fell in love with Eve was because she was the only friend that he had and trusted before he met me. When it was in front of everyone and in the jobs, it looked like they had nothing special, but that's only because they didn't know what happened between them behind closed doors," explained Beherit.

"Behind closed doors?" Mikan's questions, which meant Rito couldn't be virgin anymore, but Beherit knew the troubles he could get into it.

"Let's just say that they got to know each other really close when they were alone," said Beherit.

"Oh my gosh... I'm going to tease Rito about that." Mikan tells Beherit with a soft tone and a warm smile.

"He might not like that," chuckled Beherit.

"Can I ask why?" Mikan questions about Beherit.

"Well, I think talking about Eve is still a sensitive topic for Rito," said Beherit.

"I see," Mikan responds back to Beherit and begins thinking about how his life became when Rito and Eve were happy to raise him as an assassin and best friend.

"Anyways, let's go ahead and eat this delicious food before it gets cold," said Beherit, digging into the meal.

"You read my mind," Mikan begins eating her food.

After dinner was finished, Beherit and Mikan were now making their way home.

"That's how I became Assassin," Beherit tells Mikan in which his right hand is holding her left hand.

"I see," said Mikan.

Beherit goes for Mikan's butt again and starts feeling her soft, smooth squashy butt, making her moan. Mikan's right-hand strokes Beherit's pants warmly and smoothly up then down, rubbing his crotch and making him hard.

Beherit picks Mikan up by her butt and makes out with her then takes her to the alleyway. They then start making out, while Beherit began feeling her butt. Mikan moans more, and Beherit takes Mikan's shirt downwards to kiss and licks her breasts inside of her bra, making her moan.

Mikan begins taking his shirt off to reveals his strong body, and Beherit unclips her white bra to reveals her large B cup breasts. He kisses her nipples smoothly. As Beherit was licking her nipples, Mikan begins taking off his jacket and shirt.

Beherit kisses Mikan deeply as his hands remove her skirt then he places Mikan against the wall. He kisses her nipples and begins traveling down to public hair with her pussy. Beherit then grabs Mikan by her butt, placed his nose on her bush of pubic hair, and began licking her pussy. Mikan moans slightly with her hand, strokes Beherit's hair comfortable. Beherit then takes off the rest of Mikan's clothes, making her naked and took off her flip flops to see her bare feet. He then has Mikan to lay down and began rubbing and feeling her belly.

"You have a nice bellybutton," said Beherit as he was rubbing Mikan's bellybutton.

Mikan giggles, and she nods about Beherit to lick her private area. Beherit gives Mikan's bellybutton a kiss and licked his way down to her pussy, he opened her legs wide open to see it. He also began to rub her legs and the rest of her body, feeling how soft and smooth her body was.

"It feels like you recently shaved your legs, said Beherit, feeling Mikan's legs and thighs.

"That's because I did before you came to pick me up," said Mikan.

"So smooth." Beherit went for Mikan's clit first to kiss and lick it first, making her moan, Beherit keeps kissing and licks her clit more and hard.

Mikan grabs and rubs her breasts together as she says, "Beherit... You're so good!"

Beherit smiled behind Mikan's bush of pubic hair and used his index fingers to rub Mikan's clit, making her moan loudly. Beherit continued to rub Mikan's clit while keeping her pussy open, watching her pussy get wet all while Mikan was moaning. Beherit loved the sound of Mikan's moans and continued to rub her clit. Mikan was moaning like crazy. Beherit began rubbing Mikan's clit faster, which made her moan louder and her breasts to jiggle, which made him smile. Beherit then stopped rubbing Mikan's clit and began playing with her pubic hair while staring at her pussy. He saw how wet her pussy was. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Mikan looked at Beherit and saw how he was playing with her pubic hair while staring at her wet pussy. Beherit then began smelling her pussy, which she felt him breathing on it, which made her moan. Beherit loved the smell that Mikan's pussy was letting out, and it smelled sweet. He licked her pussy while at the same time rubbing her clit. He put his tongue on Mikan's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was wetter than before, his tongue fit in very quickly. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Mikan moan really loud, somehow, it was better than before. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to feel and breasts and play with her hard nipples. Mikan was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Mikan twitched, Beherit always kept his tongue in and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax soon.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Mikan.

Beherit smiles behind Mikan's bush of pubic hair and keeps licking her pussy, and soon, Mikan let out a loud moan and came again. After Beherit drank Mikan's juices, he then got up and started rubbing Mikan's pussy. But to his surprise, Mikan fainted after she came.

Beherit picks her up and starts transferring them to Mikan's bedroom.

"I guess I overdid it," said Beherit to himself.

Beherit strokes Mikan's hair softly and thinks about having a good moment because he was turned on. But he didn't want to take advantage of her when she was sleeping. Beherit begins thinking about finding that girl in the store in which he becomes a little interested. But he would have to wait until tomorrow since all the shops were closed. He then fell asleep on the desk next to Mikan

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**_Here is the new chapter for Dark Silver!_**

**_Incredible thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story and the rest of my stories. So please check out his stories when you get chance too!_**

**_Amazing thank you goes to everyone for reading my stories so far and leaving the favorites, follows and reviews at my story!_**

**_Enjoy Chapter Fifteen!_**

**_-May 17, 2019-_**

"One man said if you want to glance into the future then you just need to turn around and take a look at your beyond your steps." A character wears a black shirt with a hood to cover her hair and face, which the person had legs that were covered by long midnight blue pants. Lays the light and dark blue flowers down onto the gravestone been her father, "Rest in peace, father… I'm going to settle your final debts then I'm going after Dark Silver."

The person stands up onto their feet and begins walks away from the graveyard then went to the first location.

After the final area was done with the recorder was playing inside of the mysterious person's hand and "Dark Silver… You took everything from me, and you don't know me…" The warehouse is destroyed behind the mysterious person as the words continue, "But you are about to and pay for everything you have done."

**_-On Earth-_**

Two days have passed since Beherit and Mikan went out on their date, and Rito is seen waking up for the day, and he sees that he had Lala around his arms, and grabbing her by the butt as her naked breasts were pushed against his bare chest. Lala was moaning, enjoying the feeling of Rito grouping her bubble shaped butt.

Rito begins blushing as his hands did feel her smooth and bubble butt with his thoughts are, "Why is she in my bed for... again?" His eyes look down to sees her beautiful face close to his shoulder then he remembers how Mikan told him about how he might be falling in love with Lala, but he doesn't want to accept it.

His hands pull away from her bubble butt.

**_-Flashback-_**

_The day before, Rito and Mikan are seen getting ready to head home after school._

_"By the way, Mikan, how was your date with Beherit?" Asked Rito._

_This made Mikan blush hard, knowing that they did fool around after their date._

_"Um, it was good," blushed Mikan._

_"I'm sure it... was." Rito turns his head towards the left, but there was nothing there. He felt someone was watching them or only him, yet Mikan becomes worried about her big brother._

_"Everything okay?" Mikan questions Rito with a worried but gentle tone as Rito turns to looks Mikan, shaking his head, thinking it was all his imagination._

_"You know Rito, I've noticed that you and Lala have been getting quite close these last few weeks," said Mikan._

_"You have?" Asked Rito._

_"Oh yes, right where you two would go to the janitor room to fool around, or you would pain her to the wall and lick her private area," said Mikan._

_Rito was blushing hard when he found out that Mikan knew his secret._

_"H-How do you know that?!" Asked Rito, blushing hard._

_"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you two have a thing for each other," teased Mikan._

_"We don't... I already told you that I don't like her like that." Rito told Mikan, yet she wasn't convinced of what Rito was saying._

_But Rito was right that someone was watching, which the character stands up but the sun was blinding the person, so nobody can tell who it was._

_"Is that really the case, or are you just telling yourself that?" Asked Mikan._

_Rito then walks away to get a better look at the person who was watching him._

_"Wow, really? You can't handle the fact that I'm right, so you got to ignore me?!" Asked Mikan, getting angry at Rito because she thought Rito was ignoring her._

_The person was nowhere to be found with Rito was focused on something else, which Beherit appears to speak, "He's not ignoring you, but I can tell someone was watching him."_

_Rito actives his eyes, which they become glowing green, but he couldn't see anybody or feel anybody's energy, which his thoughts are "Whoever this person... They are good."_

_"Watching us, but there isn't anyone here," said Mikan._

_"Don't forget. We were assassins or bounty hunters, which anyone can come and try to get us." Beherit explains the solution to his girlfriend. Rito deactivating his eyes and begins walking his best friend and little sister._

_"It's nothing to worry about," Rito told Mikan, but Beherit knew it was opposite on what he was saying, so Beherit was going to keep his eyes open and make sure Mikan is safe because Rito can take care of himself._

**_-Present Day-_**

Rito is now seen getting out of bed and getting dressed. Rito sees the many cuts and bruises were healed, but the marks of Dark Silver were always there for him to remember which his head turns to sees Lala was slowly getting up from his bed. He places her school uniform top of the bed for her to get change into it. He went to get some breakfast for them, but Rito could not change the feeling on someone was watching them, and he also didn't have time to deal with Lala's antics today.

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

Rito points his gun at the door with his words, "Who is it?" His tone was firm and almost hitting emotionless, as Lala could not believe that Rito was close to hitting Dark Silver personality.

"Rito, is everything okay?" Asked Lala.

Rito then walked to the door and opened it to the landlady, Alexa, who was holding breakfast.

Rito lowers his guard and, "It's fine... It's nothing," he said to himself and makes his gun disappear.

"Hello, Rito," said the landlady.

"Hello Alexa," said Rito.

She went to place breakfast at the dining table. Rito notices that Alexa was wearing a white strapless tank top and showed off her cleavage and a black mini skirt that went down to upper thighs. He noticed that she had amazing legs, and cute bare feet, since she took off her flipflops after she went in. Rito then goes to sit down with Alexa and Lala. Alexa sits down on the chair in front of Rito, from arms lengths. When Alexa sat down, she kept her legs open, and her skirt moved upwards, allowing Rito to see up her skirt and see that she was not wearing any panties under her skirt. He also saw that she didn't save down there, as she had a bush of black pubic hair over her pink eatable pussy and pubic hair surrounding it, and when she sat down, her skirt moved up above her bush. Any anxiety Rito was feeling before was washed away when he saw Alexa's pussy and started blushing red.

"Damnit... This is the landlady and I will not be checking her out." Rito was telling himself as his head turns to sees Lala, who does not wear any panties at all.

He sees Lala sitting down herself, and sees that when she sat down, her skirt moved up above her pink bush of pubic hair. He sees that although both girls did not shave down there, both of their pink pussies could be seen clearly.

Rito begins eating the breakfast of trying to get rid of the sights but his memories, but his sight was slowly starring at Alexa's pussy again. He saw that Alexa shaved her legs this morning, so they were extra soft and smooth.

"So Rito, how has this place been treating you?" Asked Alexa.

"It has been good and thank you for letting me stay here," Rito responds back to Alexa and his hands wanted to stroke her nice thick thighs.

"You're welcome," said Alexa.

Rito then began getting hard as he was staring at Alexa's pussy. Alexa then starts eating her breakfast, but a piece of food fell to the floor, she was about to get it, but that's when she saw that her skirt moved up above her bush and that her legs were open, allowing Rito to see her private area. Alexa giggles and opens her legs wider, allowing Rito to get a clearer look at her hairy pussy. When Rito saw Alexa open her legs wider, his face turned dark red and steam began bursting out of his head, now that he was able to get a better look at her pussy. Rito wanted to eat Alexa's pussy now but this was not time for that.

Rito was having t hard time eating his meal because he could not stop starring at Alexa's pussy. Alexa then adjusted her skirt so that it would always be over her bush, and opened her legs wider, making her pussy to open a bit to allow Rito to see her insides, and began eating her breakfast. She was pretty much inviting Rito to eat her pussy.

At this rate, Rito was going crazy. He was just seconding away from eating his landlord's pussy, but before he could, there was a knock on the door.

Rito quickly got up to answer the door. "Thank God for that door, I was losing my mind there," said Rito to himself.

Rito opens the door, only to see a package at his doorstep.

"Haha, what is Deviluke trying to convince me to switch my roles?" Rito was making a joke and picks the package with no problem

Rito then takes the package and heads back in. He then sits at the table and opens the package only to find a recorder inside. He then pushes the button on the recorder to see what it had to say.

"Dark Silver," the owner of this voice had his voice deepened so that Rito wouldn't recognize the owner of that voice, "you once took something from me, and now I'm going to take something from you, this recorder will now self-destruct," said the voice, as the recorder was glowing red, about to explode.

"Get down!" Rito transforms into his Dark Silver outfit as he grabs Lala, and Alexa then forms an energy barrier to protects them from the explosion. The room was messed up, and the explosion was over with Alexa could not believe it on what Rito just did, but she saw Rito with a firm expression.

Rito grabs his cellphone and calls Beherit with his words, "Beherit... I want you to take Alexa, Haruna, and Lala out of this location because it seems sins of our past followed us here."

Beherit could not believe what he was hearing on what Rito was telling him and stays calm then says, "I'll be right there."

"You'll all be dead by the time he gets here," said a voice.

Rito pushes Lala and Alexa out of the room by using his energy, which he speaks, "Get the hell out of here now!"

Seeing how serious Rito was, Alexa and Lala started making a run for it. Just then, an energy blast was seen heading to their direction, but Rito came and deflected the blast back to its owner, causing a huge explosion. It was unclear if he got the person or not.

"Impressive, it looks like I'm not dealing with an amateur after all," said the deepened voice from the shadows.

Rito shows his deep blue with a slit as the person was getting aroused by Rito's bloodlust was filling the air, which Alexa and Haruna, who came down the stairs to feels little frightened by Rito's intense aura.

They could hear or feel the souls that Rito took when he was Dark Silver as the person of shadows was getting aroused and anger by his aura.

"I'm no amateur, but those who come for my friends have a death wish," Rito speaks with an emotionless tone.

"Yes, that's the Dark Silver that I know," said the person.

"Show yourself!" Demanded Rito.

A dark purple armor piece appears at her foot up to her hips, her shoulders and light purple and black outline mask with her eyes are deep blues. Underneath her armors were a black shirt and dark midnight long blue pants.

"I do have to say you're different from the stories." Her tone sounds like a girl, but Rito could not be sure underneath the mask.

"What do you want?!" Asked Rito.

"Revenge!" Said the person, and force pushes Rito, sending him flying.

Rito went through the window to gets out of the building and flips to finds himself outside as his eyes become deep blue and see the figure walks out of the building as his thoughts are, "Who is this person and I don't remember anything about killing them at all?"

"Oh, really?" Asked the person, who was right behind him.

Rito looks behind him, only for the person to punch him across the face, sending him flying into some trees.

"Son of a bitch... Who the fuck are you?" Rito gets back up, and this person was only playing around with Rito.

"You may know as, Z," said the person and force pushed him through a few buildings.

Z went after Rito, which her eyes extend to sees Rito punches her in the middle section as she sees his injuries were healing themselves, yet takes his right fist then leads it away. She stabs his right arm with several strikes, and Rito could not believe how fast she was.

"Dammit, how am I supposed to fight this guy," said Rito to himself.

"How I did?" She asks the question and sends her heel onto his chest, then inside of Rito's body was making breaking ribs sounds were heard, and she grabs his throat to slams him down onto the floor, making Rito cough out blood.

Rito felt only pain for the first time, and his thoughts brought memories of Lala as he becomes confused. He gets up onto his feet, and the girl was impressed by Rito was getting up with her words are "You know... You are wasting your time. The Princess of Deviluke will never love someone who is a monster."

Cracks forms and parts apart for Rito's eyes extend of shock with his mind could not hold the truth. Was she telling the truth?

"I am wasting my time trying to move on from Eve." Rito was asking himself, and he felt Z appears in front of him. Punching his right side of his face and felt another hit inside of his chest then sends him out of the building.

She then powers up and shoots a barrage of energy blasts at him.

Rito closes his eyes and "Big Brother! Don't just give up!" Mikan screams at Rito to snaps him out of the trance with his energy gathers inside of his body. He screams loudly, and the energy of Z was canceled, then Rito disappears in front of Z.

He punches his right fist at Z's body armor to makes the cracks on it and left-hand makes another fist to hits the mask. The mask makes cracking sound with her eyes are of surprise. Rito made his movements as fast of lightning, and she shots large energy shot at him, which he flips over Z to shots the energy behind her, but she quickly deflects the energy blast at the back at him. But she quickly deflects the energy right back at him. Rito disappears from the energy blast, and he was standing top of the building with his arms crossed. Lala was amazed for Rito was only getting started and sees pieces of the mask was falling with Rito had a firm expression.

"Impressive... That you want to see my face." Z was telling Rito with a confident tone.

"It's only fair, I want to see who I am dealing with her," said Rito.

Z takes the broken mask and throws it away as she takes another dark purple and midnight blue outline mask to place onto her face, much to Rito's annoyance.

Rito got a slight glance at her beautiful face and her hair was crystal shining purple. His cheeks turn slightly red but right now, it was no time to think whose underneath her mask as she places her mask onto her face.

"How many masks do you have?" Rito was asking the question goes down to her level, which she was no interest in answering the question.

"Enough," said Z towards Rito to punch him in the gut.

Rito took the attack but Beherit begins smiling as Rito looks up at Z with a serious expression. He stops his attack at her chest armor area and her eyes extends because of the multiple attacks comes at once which her armor and shirt are ripped to shreds, making her topless and releasing her large C cup breasts, which were the same size as Lala's, and is sent flying to an empty car. We see that Z had a banging body, which could make Lala and Yui have a run for their money. We see that Z was 5'2 feet tall and weighed 120 pounds. The pants she was wearing were only at her hips, so she wasn't ashamed of her belly or body, and we see that she had a four diamond-shaped bellybutton, just like Lala.

We then see the cool wind blowing on her pink nipples, making them hard.

"Holy crap, that dude is actually a chick?!" Asked Beherit, now seeing Z's naked bare breasts.

"Yes, Z is a girl, but I don't think she likes us if we check her out like that." Rito was telling his best friend and Beherit felt his right arm gets serious Indian burn by Mikan.

"Beherit, you're not starring at her, are you?" Asked Mikan getting jealous.

"What? No, of course not," said Beherit, trying to calm Mikan down.

"Oh my god! You're so buying me a new outfit if you survive this, idiot!" Z points at Rito which his eyes see her hands were trying to cover her bouncing breasts.

"You may as well give it up Z, you can't fight me and cover your breasts at the same time," said Rito, trying not to stare at her breasts.

"Then would you please staring at them and tell your partner if he doesn't too. Then pick both of your eyes out!" Rito and Beherit become scared of Z which Rito takes his old jacket off then throws it at Z for her to wear it for now.

Z was surprised because she heard that Dark Silver was heartless, but he was here. He did something for her, so was she wrong about him?

Now was not the time to second guess herself, it was time for her to do what she came here for, and that was killing Dark Silver.

Z zips the jacket up to her breasts, but her cleavage was going to show, and she gets into her fighting stance. Rito was ready for Round 2. Z then dashed towards Rito. Rito and Z clash their arms together to make the wind blows Lala, Mikan and Alexa skirt upwards to reveals their pussies and bubble butts to Beherit. He sees that Mikan was wearing blue panties, and Alexa was not wearing any panties, and Lala was wearing no panties either. His cheeks turn intense red as he could not believe his luck and turn to sees Rito punches Z at the right side of her body, but she counterattacks the punch.

"Today is my lucky day," said Beherit to himself.

Z tries to do roundhouse kick which Rito slides underneath as her white panties were showing underneath her torn pants. Her nice and bubble butt could be seen as Rito punches her chest again to makes her ribs crack small amount which Rito didn't want to hurt her.

Her breasts jiggle on impact and Rito starts thinking about how they would feel in his hands. Yet this was not time to think about that.

"Okay, time to get serious!" Said Z, getting tired of losing her clothes to Rito.

Rito and Z deliver punches towards one another yet Rito could nearly read her movements as he felt something stabbing his right shoulder. It was an ice spike from Z and his eyes twitches of pain.

Seeing that her attack connected, she summoned another ice spike and stabbed Rito on the other shoulder with the pikes.

"It's time to end this, Dark Silver." Z makes herself glow in crystal blue around her body. She makes the distance short for Z appears behind of Rito with her energy disappears with her words continues, "One hundred energy strikes." Rito coughs out of the blood and explodes as he falls forward the ground.

Lala, Beherit, Mikan, Alexa, and Haruna were worried about Rito with Lala and Beherit looks up to sees Z was gone now.

"RITO!" Cried Lala as she ran towards him.

Rito was in pain as Alexa knew they had to get him to hospital but there was no way he could get there on time, but Beherit said, "I know one doctor who here on Earth and she can help him now."

"Who?" Asked Lala.

Beherit puts Rito on his backside with his words are "Her name is Mikado and her assistant are Lena, but I'll explain everything later, right now, we need to get him there," said Beherit.

Beherit was traveling as fast as he can towards Mikado to seek help from Mikado with Rito grasps of pain with Beherit says, "Stay with me, Rito."

But, unfortunately for the group, Z heard them and was furious that Rito managed to survive and flew towards them.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Here is the next chapter for Dark Silver!_**

**_I am terribly sorry for not updating the story for while since I have lost track of time, yet I hope to make it to everyone on doing this new update._**

**_Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story so far and please check his stories when you get chance to!_**

**_Thank you goes to everyone for reading my story to putting favorites, follows, and reviews for all of my story too!_**

**_Warning – Sexual Content will be present in the following chapters, so read it on your own risk!_**

**_-May 17, 2019-_**

Beherit arrives at Mikado's Clinic, and he was pounding on the door with his fist as his words, "Mikado! We need your help!" He turns to sees Rito, and Beherit felt his breathing was slowing down, which meant he did not any more time left but just a few minutes.

"Rito... Stay with me; besides, I still want to be your best friend. We promise that we would always stay together, right." Beherit was telling Rito with a firm tone.

Just then, someone answered the door.

Beherit was blushing for that someone was a beautiful girl, which she had crystal purple hair down to her backside with her eyes are light blue. She was wearing a white nurse's outfit, and her breasts were hitting a large C cup with her words, "My apologies for arriving a little late, but how may I help you?" Her tone was angel-like.

"Um, is Dr. Mikado there?" Asked Beherit.

"Yes, she let me... Oh my god! What happened to him!" She notices Rito then looks at Beherit and says, "Do you mind lifting his head slightly please."

The girl shows light to check on Rito's eyesight, but there was no reaction to them. "Please follow me, and her nurse outfit nearly shows her round and amazing butt, which Beherit didn't have time to check her out.

They went to the first room, and the girl says, "I'm sorry to say this, but you'll have to leave to me and Mrs. Mikado."

"Wait, Lena... Is there anything I can... do?" Beherit was taken out of the room. Beherit turns to sees the girls were worried about Rito.

Mikado came into the room and saw Dark Silver in pain.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Screamed Z, who followed than here.

"Lala, take the girls somewhere else, and I handle this!" Beherit tackles Z though the wall inside of the clinic to takes them outside as his words are, "Why are you after Rito for?"

Beherit stops in his tracks and slams her into the two trees.

Z doesn't answer, and headbutts Beherit and force pushes him out of the way and shoots an energy blast.

Beherit gets back up and rushing back to beat Z by getting in front of her. "We aren't done, you, sexy tight ass girl!" Z becomes furious and embarrassed by the comment and shoots a barrage of energy blasts at Beherit.

Z summons energy blades from both of her hands and lashes out at Beherit, Beherit quickly turns his arms into blades to block Z's attacks, and a ferocious sword fight ensues. Z unleashes a series of sword attacks, making Beherit go on the defensive, blocking off her attacks. Z tries to cut Beherit's head off, but Beherit quickly ducks, and performs a leg sweep on Z, making her fall on her back. Beherit then tries to stab Z, but she quickly rolls out of the way, turns her foot into a hammer and kicks Beherit, while staggered, Z charges in to try to stab Beherit but he quickly blocks it. Beherit kicks Z in the kneecap and gut and attempts to stab Z, but she quickly turns her hands into a shield to block the attack, she then uses a shield bash on Beherit and tries to stab him, but Beherit quickly ducks under the attack and uses a leg sweep on her to make her fall again. However, this time, she catches herself and quickly turns her feet into hammers to kick Beherit in the gut and face, knocking him down to the ground. Z attempts to stomp his face in, but Beherit quickly using a leg sweep to make Z fall on her back again, giving Beherit some time to get back.

Z then quickly gets back up, turns both her hands into a giant sword and lashes herself towards Beherit to cut him in half downward, but Beherit quickly steps to the side to dodge the attack, he then elbow smashes her and kicks her to the back. But Z quickly picks herself back up and unleash a fury sword attack towards Beherit, which he was able to block all of them. Seeing an opening from Z's fury of attacks, Beherit quickly punched her in the gut and kicked her in the gut to send her flying, but she quickly catches herself, turned her hand into a blade and tried to cut Beherit's head off. But Beherit quickly ducked, headbutted Z, elbowed her to the gut, and used an ax handle attack on her to send her falling to the ground. Beherit then tries to finish Z off by stabbing her, but she quickly rolls out of the way and gets back up. However, Beherit kicks her off of the ring as soon as she gets back up. Beherit goes on a hot pursuit and unleashes a fury of sword attacks at Z, making her go on the defensive.

After being on the defensive, Z manages to duck under one of Beherit's attacks and unleashes a fury of her attacks, making Beherit go on the defensive again. Their battle would eventually take them back to the ring. When Beherit and Z got back to the ring, Z kicked Beherit in the gut and forcibly pushed him, sending him into flying into some rocks. Z then unleashed a fury of blade attacks at Beherit, which he either ducked under, dodged, or blocked by turning his hands into bunker shields. Beherit manages to duck, dodge, and block his way to Z for a few minutes. And that's when sees an opening and kicks Z in the gut, knees her in the face and attempts to elbow Z to the face, but she quickly grabs the elbow, headbutts him, and attempts to stab him in the gut by turning her hand into a blade. However, Beherit quickly grabs her arm to stop her from stabbing him in the gut and gets her to stab the ground instead and knees her in the face to make her fall on her back. Z quickly leg sweeps Beherit to make him fall and picks herself up to stab him once he hits the ground. However, Beherit quickly catches himself using his hands and kicks Z in the gut, but she quickly grabs Beherit's legs before they make contact and slams him back down to the ground and then slams him to some rocks. Z then attempts to stab Beherit in the head while he is dazed, but Beherit quickly manages to move out of the way and then attempts to kick Z, but she manages to duck under the kick and attempts to stab Beherit in the gut. However, Beherit quickly managed to kick Z in the head, then kicks her in the chest to make her crash into a rock.

Z quickly recovers runs to Beherit and tries to stab him, but Beherit moves out of the way and kicks her, sending her flying into another rock. Z quickly gets back up and tries to stab Beherit again, only for him to step out of the way. He then grabs the arm that Z used to stab him, elbows her in the underarm to make her fly into and slamming her back to a wall of the arena. Then he elbowed her in the gut and slammed her face into a rock. Z quickly gains back her composer and tries to stab Beherit by performing a bunch of slashes, which Beherit dodged all of them. Beherit then punched Z in the face which sends her flying, but she quickly catches herself and does a forward black flip towards Beherit to try to stab him, but once again, Beherit dodges it. Beherit then punches Z in the gut, puts her into a chokehold and threw her to a rock, which she hit headfirst into a rock, which was led to have her head hit into a rock soon after. Z quickly gets back up, only for Beherit to chop both her shoulders, punches her in the gut, which was followed by grabbing her face and bashes it with his knee, which was followed by a headbutt, which was followed by a side-take-down. However, Z managed to land on her feet and try to punch Beherit, only for him to dodge the attack.

Z summons energy blades from both of her hands and charges towards Beherit, Beherit managed to elbow her arm that she's using for her blade to get it to go off track. He then elbows her to the face and punches her in the head, which was followed by a roundhouse kick, which was blocked by Z, she then tries to stab Beherit by stabbing him, but he quickly ducks under the blade, but she quickly punches Beherit a few feet away from her. She then charges in to try to stab him, only for Beherit to quickly move out of the way, making her stab the rebel of a rock that was behind Beherit instead. She then tries to cut Beherit's head off, only to duck under the blade, making Z cut the rock that was behind Beherit in half instead. Z quickly tries to punch Beherit, but he quickly blocks the punch which was immediately followed by an elbow to the gut and a roundhouse kick, which made Z slam her back to rock but immediately charges back to him. She tries to stab Beherit only to punch her blade out of the way, but Z managed to uppercut him immediately afterward. Z then uses this time to stab Beherit in the face, but Beherit managed to grab the blade and hold it away from his face, she then kicked her in the gut, making Z fly back a bit. Z then charged back towards Beherit and tried to punch him, only for him to dodge it, but she followed it up with another punch, which Beherit blocked it. Beherit then tried to punch Z in the head and gut, but she managed to block both of them. Z then managed to kick Beherit in the gut and put him into a sleeper hold, but Beherit managed to break free by headbutting her in the face, making her let Beherit go and to back away from him a bit. Beherit then tried to kick Z, but she quickly blocked it, she quickly tried to uppercut Beherit, but Beherit quickly dodged the uppercut and punched her in the face. Z then tried to punch Beherit, but he quickly dodged the punch and punched her in the gut, which was followed by a knee to the side, which was followed to another knee to the gut, which was followed up by two more knees to the gut, then a headbutt, then an arm drag, then an uppercut to the jaw, then a punch to the gut, then a kick to the knee-cap, then a kick to a gut, then an elbow to the face, then a blast to the stomach that sends her flying to a nearby rock pile, which exploded on impact. Z then emerges from the rebel and shot an energy blast as Beherit.

Beherit dodges the attacks and gets behind Z with his question, was the same as "Why are you attacking Rito for?"

"BECAUSE HE KILLED MY FATHER!" Screamed Z.

"Who was your father?" Beherit jumps away to creates distance from them as his eyes got a glance at her breasts bounces slightly.

"You don't even remember?!" Shouted Z.

"Lady, we have killed many people during our assassin days, I'm going to have to be a little more specific," said Beherit.

"His name was Zavier!" Z tells Beherit as her hand takes the mask off to reveals her face for Beherit, and he remembers about Zavier.

"Zavier... has a daughter?" Beherit was telling himself.

Beherit knew Xavier well. He was a crime boss on Planet Charm. He was so powerful that not even the police of that planet or the galactic police could touch him. The galactic police were so desperate to get rid of Xavier that they hired Rito to kill him. But, the reports said that he was single and didn't have a family, they never said anything about having a daughter.

"Now, you understand I want to kill Dark Silver for killing my father." Z was telling Beherit, but his hair covers his eyes.

"You don't get it... Zavier was a monster and a mob boss who didn't care about anything but the money he was putting in his pockets." Beherit tells Z the truth about her father.

"LIER! MY FATHER DID NO SUCH THING!" Screamed Z, and she forced push Beherit away and shot an energy blast, which was followed up with a barrage of energy blasts.

"Go-Go-Shield-kun!" A large energy shield protects Beherit, which was Lala's defensive shield she invented, and she stands at Beherit's side with her words are, "Are you okay, Beherit-Nii-San." Lala saw Beherit as a little brother.

"Thanks, Lala, you really saved my ass there," said Beherit.

"You're the Princess of Deviluke, and why are you here for?" Z didn't understand why Lala was here with Lala had a serious expression.

"I'm here to stop you and tell you that Nii-San is telling the truth about Zavier." Lala gives her a response to the case of Zavier.

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! MY FATHER WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT! HE WAS A KING AND LIVING MAN! HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Screamed Z and shot a barrage of energy blasts at the two.

Lala and Beherit jump away from energy blast, then Lala tosses a screen of the newspaper of many crimes that Zavier had done, which he was planning to steal from Galaxy Prime Bank.

"Wait, where did you even get that? HOW did you get that?" Asked Beherit, seeing that Lala got the newspaper from thin air.

"I used to look at the news about Dark Silver." Lala was telling Beherit which she wasn't telling them all of the truth about herself having naughty daydreams about them doing it.

"Okay, but WHERE did you get it, you just grabbed that newspaper out of nowhere," said Beherit.

"Fine... I stole it from my father's files, and I wanted to learn more about Dark Silver, and I've had it with me since then!" Lala confesses about her real intentions, which she was surprised to being in engaged to him now.

"No, this can't be, this can't be my father!" Shouted Z while reading the newspaper.

"Believe me. I'm very sorry that you had learned from us, but Rito didn't have no choice, which he was forced to be Dark Silver." Z and Lala heard the news as Rito screams in pain because the injuries were serious, and Mikado places 1000 mg of healing symptoms inside of his body.

Lena was trying to keep Rito in peace, but it was killing him inside of his body.

Z heard Rito's screams and made a mad dash to finish him off.

Beherit and Lala tried to beat her there by standing in front of her, then something happens, which Mikan was trying her best to protect her Onii-Chan.

"Listen, I don't know what my brother did to you, but he's a different guy. I will never let anyone hurt him." Z stops in her tracks for her father said the same words to her. Then it dawns on her about he was always gone for, "Business trips."

Z then started to force choking Mikan.

"Onii-Chan... I'm sorry." Mikan was telling as Rito was sleeping.

Beherit punches Z in the face as he screams, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MIKAN LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!"

Z didn't want to hear it, but the truth was her father wasn't who she thought he was. Seeing Z attacking Mikan made Beherit snap, and he started to ruthlessly attack Z.

"Beherit! No more!" Lala was trying to convince him to stop striking Z before he does something he'll regret for the rest of his life.

Z then forced pushed Beherit out of the way and made a mad dash out of the building.

Mikado and Lena walk out of the room, which Mikado speaks, "He's going to be fine, but he needs some rest because whatever happened to him... It was nearly fetal. One of you can stay with him until he wakes up."

Everyone chooses Lala because it seems those two are getting close to one another.

"I will stay with him," said Lala.

Mikado and Lena agree at the choice as Lala went into the room, which she sees Rito was laying in the bed with medicines were healing his body. He was slowly healing, and Lala sits down at the bed, for she was worried about Rito every waking up again.

"Rito, please wake up soon," said Lala.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Here's the new and next chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom and please check out his stories when you get the chance to!**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone for reading my stories so far!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter Seventeen!**_

_**-May 25, 2019-**_

After eight days have passed, Rito begins waking up and he was getting up then turns to sees Lala was sleep at his bedside. His right-hand gets out of grasps then strokes her cheek comfortably and his eyes look down to sees her outfit with his cheeks turns light red.

What Lala was wearing was a pink nightgown that was showing off three-quarters of her cleavage, and he also sees that the nightgown was only able to cover the bottom half of her amazing bubble-shaped butt, and exposing her amazing soft smooth legs, thighs to feet.

Rito then sees that the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. He also sees that he was hard after seeing Lala like this. Rito then began stroking Lala's hair.

"Lala, you've been with me this whole time?" Asked Rito.

With this, Lala began to wake up, and Rito got to watch Lala's breasts bounce and jiggle inside her nightgown, what do they look like they were going to fall out of her nightgown any minute.

"Rito?" Lala was rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes and she sees Rito was wake up from his slumbers. Her eyes become glows of happiness and Lala begins crying as "Your wake!"

Lala quickly hugs Rito, pushing her breasts into his bare-naked chest, making Rito to accidentally grab her butt.

Rito's hand felt her butt but other than that he felt warm and soft around him when Lala was around her. "Lala." Rito says her name and she pull away then continues, "Listen... I have been unfair to you and I'm sorry. But I don't know how to feel for you yet. I know this much I really like you and spending time with you has been amazing too."

"R-Really?" Asked Lala.

Rito nods at Lala and strokes her hair back as she leans in then kisses her lips comfortably. Lala was surprised at the first kiss since she wasn't expecting it. She couldn't believe that Dark Silver himself was kissing her, let alone that her first kiss would be with Dark Silver.

After processing what was going on, Lala began kissing Lala back. Rito felt Lala kissing him back, so his hands begin rubbing then squeezing her butt a little hard, then rough, making Lala moan.

Rito travels down and kisses then lick her neck smoothly as his hands push her butt together then spreads it apart, revealing her anus. Using his index finger from his left hand, he begins rubbing her exposed anus.

Lala moans slightly loud as her nightgown begins falling down from her shoulders which Rito removes his hands from her butt. He pushes her breasts together and starts kissing and licks her right nipple awhile rubs and twirls the left nipple with his other hand.

"Oh Rito," moaned Lala.

Rito takes the tape off for he was better and lays Lala down onto the bed. He begins kissing then licks her right nipple again but roughly as he transfers to her other nipple to give the same treatment.

There were times where Rito would have his way with Lala, but he would always stop himself at some point, but this time, he was planning on going all the way.

After sucking on her nipples, Rito began to lick his way down to her belly. Rito loved the way Lala's belly felt, it wasn't flat, but it wasn't fat either, it was just right. True, Lala did have a bit of a belly, but there was nothing to worry about. Besides, this was what Rito liked, girls having a flat belly was a huge turn off for him.

"You have a nice belly, Lala," said Rito, feeling and rubbing Lala's belly.

Lala giggles at Rito and strokes his hair comfortably. Rito then takes notice at her bellybutton, which was in the shape of a four-sided diamond. Rito then gave Lala's bellybutton a kiss, then a lick, then he began licking all over her belly and bellybutton, making her giggle.

After making her bellybutton nice and wet, he slowly opened her legs to see her hairy pink pussy. He sees that she had a bush of pink pubic hair over her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. He then smells her pussy, which smelled amazing, Lala moaned because she could feel Rito breathing on her. Rito then placed his nose on Lala's pink bush of pubic hair and started licking her clit while rubbing her thighs, making Lala moaned loudly since he was licking the most sensitive part of her body.

Rito loved the feeling of Lala's body, it felt like it never grew a hair once in her lifetime, well, expect the hair on her head and on her crotch. Other than those two areas, her body felt smooth since the day she was born.

Rito begins kissing and licks her pussy smoothly at first as he begins licking her pussy more and little hard. His hands travel upwards to grabs her large breasts to moves them up then down. Lala was moaning loudly, loving every moment of this.

Rito was loving Lala's pussy, not only did it smell amazing, but it also tasted amazing too. Rito also noticed that her pussy was getting wet, and her juices were forming inside her pussy. Rito then pushes her legs down for her hands to hold them as he licks her pussy up then down hard, making Lala moan loudly. Rito then used his thumps to open her pussy wide open to see her insides, and began and used his index fingers to rub her clit, making her moan loudly. This allowed Rito to watch Lala's pussy to get wet, and her juices to flow. Eventually, her juices were unable to stay inside her pussy and began pouring out as if it was a waterfall.

When Rito saw how wet Lala was getting, he then placed his nose on her bush of pubic hair again and shoves his tongue inside her pussy and began licking her insides to taste her juices. When Lala felt Rito's tongue go inside her pussy and began licking her insides, Lala began losing her mind. Her body began twitching all over the place, her breasts were bouncing all over the place, and her legs and cute bare feet were waving all over the place, and we see her toes crunching up. Rito smiled behind Lala's bush of pubic hair and began licking her pussy a lot faster. Soon, Lala felt her thighs were tightening, and felt she needed to use the bathroom, but she knew what was happening, she was about to have her climax.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Lala.

Rito smiles behind Lala's bush and continues to lick her insides. Soon, Lala let out a loud moan that could be heard in the whole mansion and came, spraying her juices all over Rito's face.

After Rito drank Lala's juices, he pulled his tongue out and sat beside Lala and began rubbing her belly as she was catching her breath.

"You tasted amazing Lala," said Rito, rubbing her belly.

"Th-Thank you," said Lala, catching her breath. Lala has played with herself before and had an orgasm before, but the orgasms that she had in the last piled in comparison to what she just had now.

"I do have a question for you, though," asked Rito, feeling her belly.

"Since you started living with me for the last month now, I've noticed that your body has stayed smooth after all this time. Hell, we haven't even had to buy shaving cream for you, why is that?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, that's because our bodies (Meaning the Devilukes) are as smooth and soft since the day we are born, with the expectation for our heads, and... down there," blushed Lala, looking at her hairy pussy.

Rito then moves back down and stroked her bush while starring at her wet pink pussy.

"I thought so," said Rito.

Rito then began feeling her thighs and began kissing her pussy, and slowly began licking it again, making her moan, since her body was sensitive after she came.

"Rito... Is okay if I return the pleasure to you please." Lala made the request to Rito as she strokes his hair comfortably again.

Rito then stood up and showed Lala the dent inside his boxers, making her giggle. Lala begins taking Rito's boxer down to reveal his hard dick to her, revealing to be four inches long and four inches thick, but the pubic hair he had made him look like he was only three inches long. Lala giggled at this and had Rito to lay on the bed, stroking his dick and kissing his headpiece.

"Just relax, I'll make you feel better really quick," smiled Lala, about to blow Rito's world.

Lala kisses his headpiece first then goes down to kiss his length warmly awhile strokes the rest of his length, making Rito moan.

He couldn't believe this, but Lala was sucking ability was out of this world. Rito did get his dick sucked on by Eve a couple of times but they never went all the way before. Plus, Eve's blowjob was like an amateur compared to Lala's skills, which were like a porn star in comparison.

Rito strokes Lala's hair and sees her bubble butt then rubs her backside warmly and smoothly.

"Shit, I'm already cumming!" Moaned Rito.

Lala keeps going with her sucking ability, and soon, Rito let out a loud moan and came inside her mouth.

Lala was shallow the cum inside of her mouth and her lips form a gentle smile.

"Did you like that Rito?" Asked Lala.

"I would say heck yes... You were amazing, Lala." Rito was telling Lala with his eyes looks into her eyes then kisses her deeply and passionately.

While they were kissing, Rito began feeling her breasts. Lala moans loudly as Rito places her into missionary then rubs his dick up then down onto her wet pussy.

"Rito, are you sure about this?" Asked Lala, blushing hard, knowing they were about to have sex.

"Do you want to stop?" Rito was asking Lala which he knew that if they go all the way then that means they going to be together as a couple.

"No, I don't want to stop, but if we do this, this will mean we'll be a couple, and lovers, and that you've moved on from Eve, are you sure ready for all of that?" Asked Lala, not wanting to hurt Rito for having sex with him.

Rito began thinking about it, was he ready to go all the way with Lala? Was he ready to move on from Eve? He said so himself, he wasn't sure if he loved Lala, but he did like her a lot, right where he can't live without her in his life. Maybe, he was falling in love with her, but Eve, being in the back of his mind kept him from falling for her all the way. Could he keep doing this with Lala and not have sex with her? He realized that the longer he keeps this up, the more he will hurt her, and he didn't want to do that, he realized that now.

Rito looks away from Lala and becomes silent for a couple of minutes then "Lala... Go and tell the others that I'm awake okay." Rito spoke with a soft tone.

Lala could feel Rito wasn't ready to have sex with her but she was a little disappointed but she knew that Rito was still hurting from the inside. She always waits for him to make the right decision then gets up to put her nightgown on then kisses his cheek.

"Rito, I always love you no matter what and I'll always wait for you." Lala makes the confession and it made Rito become surprised and turns his head to sees Lala exits the room to get the others.

Rito sat on the bed, doing some serious thinking for his future with Lala. He did miss Eve, but he knew he had to move on, but that was easier said than done. On the other hand, there was Lala. He was beginning to fall for her, but could he make her his girlfriend, knowing that he would have to move on from Eve.

Rito covers his eyes by his hair as Mikado knocks on the bedroom which he ignores at first.

"Rito, you there?" Asked Mikado.

"Yes... I am in here." Rito responds back to Mikado and looks up to sees her. His head sees Mikado with her giant breasts bounces slightly when she walks over to him as she checks his injuries and her hand strokes his head.

"You seem confused or conflicted by something else." Mikado could tell by Rito's empty expression.

"I just, I just have a lot of thinking to do," said Rito.

"Come here." Mikado places Rito onto her breasts but if someone walks on them. It would seem like son and mother embracement as Rito starts crying.

"I don't know what to do," cried Rito.

"Listen... I don't know what you're going through but just know this there's no future for someone who dwells in the past." Mikado gives Rito a confident boost and she continues, "I believe Eve wants you to move on because she wanted to see you happy."

Riko knew Mikado was right, but at the same time, he had to feel he was ready to move on for Lala, and not because he felt forced.

Rito becomes deep red because Mikado's large breasts were in front of him. Her pink nipples were ready to begin pop out but there's no way he could do his teacher because she is helping him.

Rito then pulls away from Mikado.

"Thank you, Dr. Mikado," said Rito.

"No need to thank me beside you should be careful of saying your true name, Dark Silver," Mikado calls Rito with firm tone but deep down she was worried because she sees Rito as her own son or a little brother. Mikado then left the room.

"Wow... Now you are going after teacher Mikado." Beherit makes a response with a teasing tone.

Rito then turns his head towards Beherit.

"Beherit, when did you get here?" Asked Beherit.

"I got here when Mikado was giving you hug and she's right... Eve isn't coming back, so maybe it's for the best that you try to convince yourself that she wants you to be happy." Beherit was telling Rito with the same tone as Mikado and begins leaving but stops himself as he says "You should try to hide your desires more from Mikado because she's our teacher and it's illegal to have that type of relationship with her."

Rito turns deep red and screams "It's not like that!"

Though, he knew he was right.

Beherit climbs out of the window to leave Rito to his thoughts which Rito turns his head back at the door. Maybe time will tell on if Rito does love Lala as much as Mikan is telling him that he is.

Meanwhile

Z was dragging herself towards her ship and enters the right pattern with the ship A.I asks, "So have you found Dark Silver, my lady?"

"Yes, I did," said Z.

She then entered her ship and took off the jacket that she took to cover her body since Rito did destroy her original jacket and made her topless.

When Z took off her jacket, it made her topless, making her 38 C breasts bounce.

"Not yet, first, we need to run some tests," said Z.

Z then took out a new jacket and put it on her bed. Next, she took out a towel and soup, meaning she was going to have a bath. She then took off her pants, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties under her pants, revealing her amazing bubble-shaped butt. We also see that she does not shave down there since she had a bush of purple pubic hair above her pink pussy and pubic hair surrounding it.

"What kind of tests my lady?" Asked the A.I.

Z then sat on her oversized captain's chair. When she sat down, she kept her legs wide open, allowing is the readers to get a good look at her hairy pink pussy. The rest of her body was smooth and soft since the day she was born.

"I want to know everything about Zavier, A.I please." Z was asking the A.I and she didn't know but her body was feeling warm after seen how Rito was trying his best to protect everyone.

Processing complete, here is everything you want to know about Zavier," said the A.I, pulling out newspaper articles, and police reports about her father.

Z looks over the files and she couldn't believe what she was reading. Her father was a terrible mob boss who would kill anyone that gets in his way, steal from everyone and even says that he would sell his own daughter to get the money he needs.

She couldn't believe this but Beherit, Rito and Lala were telling the truth. Z started crying, realizing that her father was a complete monster.

"Lady Serena... Are you going to be alright?" Z hears her name from the A.I.

"They were right all along," said Serena to herself.

"Master Serena... Dark Silver didn't just kill people but take a look." AI shows the files on Dark Silver which the news speaks about how he helps the poor, saved children from a drug lord and killed terrible mob bosses.

Perhaps, Dark Silver wasn't anywhere near as bad as she was lent to believe.

"I made a mistake..." Serena falls over onto the bed with her legs were open slightly for her pink pussy slightly open for the viewers to see it. She then began to think that she was no better than her father.

Serena starts falling sleep and A.I used the tentacle to grabs the blanket then places it over Serena.

The next day, Rito and Lala were making their way back home. Lala still couldn't believe that she was about to have sex with Rito and couldn't wait until he was ready to go all the way with her.

Rito was quiet the way back to their home and he didn't even look at Lala not once, that was because he kept blushing each time, he looked at her.

"Hey Rito, are you sur-" Lala was cut off by Rito.

"Yes, I am fine, but I need to be left alone," Rito responds back to Lala and speed walks away from Lala, which it was surprising her because Rito was usually grabbing her breasts or butt, but this time, nothing.

Rito quickly went into his room, catching his breath. He felt his heart was about to rip out of his chest.

"I need to stay away from Lala until this blow over." Rito was telling him and goes to sit down to check his injuries then notices they are eighty percent healed up.

At least he was healing. But then, something crossed his mind. How the hell is he going to stay away from Lala, they are basically living with each other. Rito knows the only way was to avoid her at all costs, and that was to move out and Lala staying here.

But where would Rito go and small rocks start hitting his window, which he doesn't know what possessed him to do it? He got up and opens the window to sees a beautiful girl with long crystal blue hair with her light purple eyes as she climbs to meets Rito.

"Who are you?" Rito was asking the mysterious girl.

"We need to talk," said the girl.

"Okay, first who are you." Rito helps the girl into his room and turns his head to sees the bedroom door was locked.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, since I'm not wearing my outfit, but I am Z," she said.

Rito gets his right hand ready to strike at her which she was ready to take the blast.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, after what you did!" Shouted Rito, who was about to shoot the blast at her.

"I know what I did was wrongful and I'm truly sorry, Dark Silver. If you wish to kill me or do any shameless acts on me then go ahead and do it." Z was telling Rito with his eyes becomes amazed by her words and he felt she wasn't going to dodge his attack.

"Why did you attack me?" Asked Rito.

"Because I thought my father was a great man, but I was wrong... You were right and I'm sorry, Dark Silver." Z was ready for anything that Rito wants to do.

"You're a father?" Asked Rito.

"Is it okay if I sit down?" Z was asking to sit down which she only had a dark purple long jacket and dark blue shorts on, Rito nods.

Rito looks at Z's cleavage and shakes his head of trying to rid of thoughts from taking advantage of her.

"So, who was your father?" Asked Rito.

"His name was Zavier, or should I call myself a monster," Z tells Dark Silver about how she was wrong about him.

"Zavier?!" Asked Rito in shock.

Rito notices Z was starting to cry because she thought her father is a great man who wanted to help everyone, but Dark Silver is the one man who keeps helping and finding ways to get everybody around him to smile or happy.

"Yes, Zavier is my father, so how did you get over it?" Z sees Rito steps over to hug her to comfort her.

"Get over what?" Asked Rito?

"I... I killed the mob bosses who wanted my father's life and I keep blaming you for everything which I'm asking you to please forgive me." Z gets down onto her knees to beg him.

Rito honestly didn't know what to say.

Z takes Rito's hands and she felt his warmth then Rito sees Z was going to let him do anything to her. Gets down onto his knees and hugs Z as he speaks, "Quit trying and start doing it." Z hugs Rito back then he continues "Please quit calling me, Dark Silver and I'm not going to call you, Z."

"Then, what can I call you?" Asked Z.

"How about we start with our real names... My name is Rito Yuuki." Rito pulls away from Serena and she giggles softly which his thoughts are "Did I say something funny?"

"What so funny?" Rito was asking Serena with a gentle voice.

"Your name is cute." Z responds back to him with his cheeks turns deep red and she continues, "My name is Serena."

"Serena? That's a nice name," said Rito.

Serena becomes deep red and she looks away as she says "Don't... Don't say things that are crazy enough not to be believed."

"What do you mean? I was just being honest," said Rito.

Serena sees Rito was close enough for her to kiss him, but she pulls away as she speaks, "Rito... Can I ask how you ended up here?"

"I fled here after planet Eden was destroyed," said Rito.

"I see... So, the story was true you are the hero saved everyone that day." Serena makes the comment.

"I'm no hero," said Rito.

Serena takes Rito's hands with her hands and "Well you are to them and to me too." She tells Rito with a sincere tone.

"Are you serious?" Asked Rito.

"Damn right I am," Serena tells him and kisses his cheek quickly.

Rito was blushing about the kiss on his cheek and strokes Serena's hair back. Leans forward about to kiss Serena on the lips for the first time, but before he could...

"Rito, dinner is ready," said Lala, raising her voice so Rito could hear her.

"I'll be right there." Rito turns to sees Serena was gone and he says with surprise tone as "So that what that feels like."

He then went to the dining room to have dinner.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

**_Here is the next chapter for Dark Silver!_**

**_First, I want to give a huge shout out to Xyaqom for helping me to building this story and making it into incredible story. I just found out that he is going though something, so please send your support, prayers, and love to him. So please check out his profile and send him PM to tell him that we will always be here for you as friend or best friend._**

**_Second, I want to tell Xyaqom that your best friend and partner. I hope you are reading this because your incredible to magnificent writer who taught me to never give up and I thank you for the everything!_**

**_Final, Thank you goes to all my favorites and followers for reading to checking out my stories._**

**_Enjoy Chapter Eighteen and please do not forget Xyaqom is the one deserves the credit on this one!_**

**_So, I know I said it once…. I will say it again… Thank you Xyaqom!_**

**_-May 28, 2019-_**

Three days have passed since Rito recovered from his injuries in his battle against Z, we see Rito sleeping on the couch. Ever since that moment he had with Lala, he felt he needed to separate himself from Lala somewhat to get his priorities straight. Ever since that day, Rito has been unable to look at Lala without blushing and getting hard. Lala does not even need to be naked she could be fully dressed and still get hard.

Rito was having another dream, he was trying to find Eve which he was trying his best. However, he was having no luck in finding her at all.

But then, he saw something at the end of a tunnel. He ran towards the light and saw someone he did not expect to see, it was Lala.

Rito stops in his tracks and starts waking up from his dream which his head turns to sees the time was only 7:03 in the morning. He gathers the strength to stand up and goes to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"That damn dream again, why do I keep having it," said Rito.

Was his mind trying to tell him that he needs to move on from Eve? Just then, Rito heard the door of his room open, he looks to see who it was and sees Lala, completely naked, and stretching, making her breasts jiggle. When Rito saw Lala banked, his face turned red, steam was bursting out of his head, and he got hard instantly. So hard, that he felt his dick was going to explode.

"Ah, morning Rito," said Lala.

"Yes, good morning, Lala!" Rito turns away from her with his tone sounds nervous.

Lala then placed her naked bare breasts on Rito's naked bare chest, she made sure her nipples were touching his and pushed her breasts onto his chest, making Rito blush hard.

"Why are you so nervous Rito?" Asked Lala.

Lala was closed enough to kiss him, and Rito was blushing hard. To make matters worst, his dent was rubbing on pussy.

Lala then looks down and sees that Rito was hard, making her giggle.

"Oh my, is that a snake in your boxers, or are you happy to see me?" Teased Lala.

Rito was kind of happy to see Lala but there was knock on the door before she could do anything.

Hearing the door knock made Rito let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he would lose himself if she gave him a blowjob.

"Lala, hurry up and get dressed, it might be the landlady," said Rito.

"Okay," said Lala with a pouted face and walked to Rito's room to wake up Peke, all while swinging her hips, allowing Rito to get a good look at her amazing bubble-shaped butt and hairy pussy.

Rito shakes his head off trying to learn to control himself and remembers how Z came out of nowhere. Maybe it was time for him to ask Beherit to train him and get him back to swing of things because bounty hunters or someone else might come for Lala or him. He then tries to calm himself down to lose the boner and he put on a shirt to have himself look somewhat presentable. He then opens the door and sees it was Zastin.

"Zastin?" Asked Rito.

"Hello Dark Silver, is Lala here?" Asked Zastin.

"Yes she's here but she's kind of busy." Rito was telling him with a firm tone.

Just then, Lala came in, now wearing her school uniform, though she did have Peke attached to her, so that explains why she got dressed so quickly.

"Zastin, what brings you here?" Asked Lala.

"Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke, I am here to take you home," said Zastin, bowing before her.

"What?! Why?!" Asked Lala in a shocked tone.

"Your father, Gid Lucione Deviluke, believes that Dark Silver isn't a suitable candidate for you to marry, and prefers that you marry one of his handpicked candidates instead. So, he has ordered me to pick you up and take you back home," said Zastin.

"Well, you can tell father that I have no intention of marrying any of his hand-picked candidates. I have made up my mind that I am going to marry Rito, and that is final," said Lala.

"Princess Lala Sat-"

"Just call me Lala! Seriously, people calling me by my full name all the time gets annoying after a while!" Shouted Lala, interrupting Zastin.

"Princess Lala, please, be responsible, this Rito guy that you call him is actually Dark Silver, a galactic assassin, wanted for all of his crimes in the galaxy," said Zastin, trying to turn Lala against Rito.

"You don't I already know that?!" Shouted Lala.

Zastin was losing this battle because Rito and Lala were engaged with each other. Rito went to make some breakfast and his thoughts are 'What kind of training should I focus on?'

Rito begins remembering how Z or he should say Serena was fast on her feet. She was incredible at her speed and strength was interesting to say the least. His mind begins to drift into how sexy and beautiful she was.

"Then if you already know that, why do you insist on marrying him?!" Asked Zastin.

"Because of his special and I can tell he's being alone for a long time. I want to stay at his side!" Lala tells Zastin with a firm tone and Rito wakes up from his daydream to hears Lala's words. "I'm starting to fall in love with him!" Lala tells Zastin with the same tone.

"Very well, you leave no choice," said Zastin and grabs Lala's tail.

Lala moaned loudly, as her tail was sensitive. Making her fall to her knees.

"It looks like you haven't trained your tail, now you are under my Mercy," said Zastin.

Rito grabs Zastin's hand tightly with an expression of emotionless as his words, "I think you should leave because I already told you. Lala has a choice and I'm never going to let her go because... She's my future girlfriend!"

When Lala heard this, she was shocked.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Shouted Zastin and attempts to punch Rito out of the way, Rito ducks under the punch and punches Zastin in the gut, breaking a hole in his armor in the process. When Zastin felt Rito punch him, he releases Lala's tail and fell to his knees, holding his gut.

"Are you alright, Lala?" Rito offers a helping hand for Lala and his emotionless expression was going to soft.

"Oh, Rito!" Said Lala, hugging him.

"Why you!" Growled Zastin. Zastin was about to attack Rito, but before he could, Rito kicked Zastin in the face, sending him flying through a window.

Rito looks at Lala and places his forehead onto her forehead softly. Parts of him wanted to kiss her but he was stopping himself.

"Um, anyway, we should get ready for school," said Rito pulling himself away from Lala.

Rito places breakfast for him and Lala then sits down as her hand places onto his hand. "Is true what you said, Rito?" Lala was asking Rito with her cheeks turns deep red.

"Is it true what?" Asked Rito.

"That I'm going to be your future girlfriend," said Lala.

Rito almost sprays his orange juice onto the wooden table and looks away from her. "I... I guess you can say that." Rito was telling him and his heart was telling him to move on because Eve would want him to be happy.

"Oh Rito," said Lala, sitting on Rito's lap and hugging him.

When Lala sat on Rito's lap, he could feel her pussy being pushed down on his crotch, which was covered by his boxers. And, since she wasn't wearing any panties, he could feel her pussy smoothly. He began getting hard, feeling her pussy rubbing his dent.

Rito wasn't going to fight the urges and kisses Lala passionately. While they were kissing, Rito takes off the Peke hair clip on her head, making her naked. With one hand, he starts rubbing her left breast and rubs her butt with the other and spanks it.

Lala moans slightly as she was enjoying what Rito was doing to her. She strokes his hair comfortably.

"Rito then placed Lala on the table and began feeling both of her breasts and starts licking her neck.

Lala moans more and starts taking his shirt off to reveals Rito's muscle body. Rito then opens her legs wide open to see her hairy pink pussy, which was getting wet by excitement. He starts rubbing her soft and smooth thighs and smells her pussy. Oh, how he missed the smell of her delicious pussy. Rito went down to kiss and licks her pussy smooth and warm. His hands rub her soft thighs awhile look up to sees Lala's reaction, which she was enjoying it.

Sadly, before they could go any further, Rito's alarm clock started going off, letting them know it's time to go to school.

Rito helps Lala get back to her feet and Lala places Peke back into her hair, making her wear her uniform again.

"Sorry to end this abruptly Lala, but we got to get going," said Rito.

"Don't worry about it besides you can have me," Lala responds back to Rito and places her right hand onto his left hand they then kiss.

Later, Zastin is seen crawling his way back to his ship.

"Damn it, the King isn't going to like this," said Zastin.

Zastin sees Smutt and Maul are watching alien adult magazines.

"Woah, that girl has a great ass," said Maul.

"Yes, I believe it too but look at this one who has great view breasts and butt too!" Smutt shows a girl towards Maul.

Zastin then rips the magazines off of their heads and tears them to pieces.

"Zastin!" Smutt and Maul see the Commander Zastin with deep respect.

"Commander Zastin, what happened to you?!" Asked Maul, seeing the bruises on Zastin.

"Dark Silver happened to me!" Zastin tells his comrades with a firm tone.

"Dark Silver?!" Said Maul, having his blood boil with hearing his name.

Smutt becomes furious and turns to sees a video was incoming from their home world.

"Oh no, everyone, get in positions, the king is calling," said Zastin.

Smutt and Maul were trying their best to hide the rest and pieces of magazines from their highness. The call goes through and shows a shadowy figure.

"Um, hello King Gid Lucione Deviluke, how can I serve you?" Asked Zastin.

"Don't give me that crap Zastin, is Lala on her way home with you?" Asked Gid.

"Um... Yeah, about that your highness, she's not exactly with me," said Zastin, started to get nervous.

"What do you mean?!" Asked Gid.

"See, the thing is your highness, your daughter has decided to marry Dark Silver, rather you like it or not," said Zastin, trying not to piss himself in fear.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Gid.

Zastin, Smutt, and Maul become scared by Gid's intense power.

"DIDN'T YOU GRAB HER TAIL AS I TOLD YOU TOO?!" Screamed Gid.

"Y-Yes your highness, but Dark Silver got in the way. He, he somehow managed to brainwashed your daughter sir," said Zastin.

"Is Dark Silver even-"

"Shut up Maul," said Smutts to Maul.

"Do you have something, Maul?" Gid turns his attention towards Maul.

"Um, no sir," said Maul, bowing his head down in shame.

"That's not going to work. If we do that, they are going to want to go to planet Earth, making things much more difficult than it already is," said Zastin.

"It looks like I don't have a choice, I'm going to have to hire Kuro to take care of Dark Silver once and for all," said Gid.

Zastin, Maul and Smutt are surprised to hear the news of how Kuro (Black) who is the one destroy the factory where the bioweapons are destroyed.

"Um, don't you think that kind of... Dramatic my lord?" Asked Zastin.

"Lala refuses to leave Earth and return home as long as Dark Silver is around. So, if we eliminate Dark Silver, Lala won't have a reason to stay on Earth anymore," explained Gid.

Zastin, Smutt, and Maul have tried to get Lala to her senses, but nothing they tried has worked. They had no choice but to result to having Kuro to get Lala back.

"Commander Zastin. Is it okay if we take a break then?" Smutt was asking permission from Zastin.

"Sure, why not," said Zastin.

Maul went to his private quarters and grabs one of the magazines then starts looking at the pages of girls wears tight and revealing outfits. He turns to sees a girl who looks like Lala, but her hair was light purple and her eyes are light blue.

He begins daydreaming because he wanted to get some action with that.

"Anyways Zastin, I will hire Kuro and have him come here. Be sure to fill him in on where he could find Dark Silver when he arrives on Earth. He should be there by tomorrow," said Gid.

"Yes, sir," Zastin responds back to Gid with a confident tone but he knew that Kuro doesn't show it but he's a great assassin at his job. Gid then cuts off the call.

"Just you wait for Dark Silver, you will soon get your just deserts," said Zastin.

"Um, sir, who are you talking to?" Asked Maul?

"Just thinking what Kuro is going to do with Dark Silver," Zastin responds back to Maul.

But now, it was no time to play the waiting game for Kuro's arrival on Planet Earth.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	20. Chapter 20 - End of Arc II

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**New Chapter for Dark Silver!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the stories so far and please check his stories when you get chance!**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone for leaving reviews, favorites and followers on the story!**_

_**Warning – Sexual contents will make appearance in the story, so please read this chapter if your 18 or older!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter Twenty and End of Arc II!**_

"Damn that kid!" Kuro told him with a furious tone and walks inside of his large black and dark crimson outline ship as his sight looks down to sees his outfit was torn from the battle with Dark Silver. His long black jacket became a small coat, and his shirt and pants were torn at areas. His head turns to sees his partner had her outfit had torn, which skirt was down to her hips almost and the shirt was nearly revealing her breasts. However, there was one problem with their relationship is that Kuro didn't have any feelings for his partner.

The reasons why he doesn't have any feelings for his partner were simply because he was assassin and bounty hunter at heart. She stops in her tracks and breathing in then out with her lips opens to speaks, "Kuro." The sound of her voice was confident.

"I… I have real feelings for you, and I want you to-." Kuro's partner was trying her best to confess her feelings towards Kuro, so his black spike hair covers his eyes.

The partner waits for Kuro's answer and her hand pulls her hood off to reveals her long light purple hair and her eyes are reveals themselves as light blue as she wanted to hear his real feelings for him.

"I have no feelings for you… I only have disappointment in you and your fighting style sucks, which you allowed my target to get away." Kuro spoke and put his hand onto his partner's throat and places her against the tree. She was trying to explain herself with her actions on saving the teacher and student then she felt the air escaping from her body as Kuro continues, "I have a permanent mission for you… Stay the fuck out of my way for now and don't ever try to find me again, Alisha."

Alisha heard her real name and her eyes show tears of loss because Kuro releases her from his grasps as Kuro enters the ship alone with thoughts are "You better have eyes on the back of your head, Dark Silver. Because I'm coming after you now." She was lost for words and her eyes glance up to sees the door closes themselves then Kuro takes off into the light blue skies with white clouds.

Alisha just lost everything, and she didn't know where to go next because Kuro has abandoned her to stay on Earth and it seems like her real feelings were nothing to him, but a couple of words for him to hear them. She falls onto her feet and begins thinks about where to go next because Kuro was the one with the ship.

There were no points on trying to hunt Dark Silver down because she would have Princess of Deviluke after her to get revenge.

**_-At Rito's Apartment-_**

Rito and Lala just arrived back home, and Rito took off Lala's Peke hair clip so that he can see her naked body.

Peke becomes the robot form and flew towards the bedroom to make nobody disturbs them. Rito places Lala top of his lap and kisses her neck warmly and smoothly. While he was kissing her, he grabbed her butt and began squeezing it, and spreading it to reveal her anus.

Lala moans lightly as she strokes Rito's hair and she begins taking his shirt off which Lala strokes his backside. Lala felt the number of scars that were all over Rito's body, some were light and somewhere deep.

"Rito," Lala says towards Rito as he looks up at her.

"Yes?" Asked Rito.

"I'll help you heal of your scars and wounds everywhere because I love you, Rito," Lala tells Rito with her gentle smile shows for Rito to see it.

"You can do that?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I'll try my best to," Lala spoke back to Rito and kisses him again.

As they kissed, Rito grabbed Lala by her butt and carried her to his room and placed her on his bed. There he began to feel her breasts and lick her nipples. Lala moans as she strokes his hair and her big breasts and nipples were pleasures by Dark Silver. He kisses and licks her right nipple first then goes to her left one. While sucking on her nipples, Lala took off Rito's pants, leaving his boxers on. Rito travels down to kisses and licks her bellybutton softly then kisses her belly too, making her giggle. Rito then began to feel Lala's soft belly and lick her bellybutton, making it nice and wet, making her wet.

After making her bellybutton nice and wet, he then goes down and opens her legs wide open to see her hairy pink pussy. He sees that although most of her body was soft and smooth, her pussy was not, since she had a bush of pubic hair over her pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it. Despite this, her pink pussy was still clearly seen.

Rito looks up at Lala and strokes her thighs and feet warmly as he kisses her thighs first then goes down, places his nose on her bush of pubic hair to kiss her clit next, making her moan. Rito would then use his fingers to rub her clit.

Lala moans lightly as she strokes Rito's hair and she begins holding the bed sheets tightly.

"Oh, Rito!" Moaned Lala.

Rito was loving the smell that Lala's pussy was giving, and begins licking her pussy while still rubbing her clit.

Lala's breasts bounce slightly as she felt Rito's tongue licking her pussy, making Lala moan louder and felt Rito shoving his tongue inside her pussy, making her moan loudly. Lala grabs her breasts and pushes them together.

"Oh Rito! You're so good at this!" Moaned Lala.

Rito begins eating Lala's pussy like there's no tomorrow, making Lala's body twitch all while moaning loudly.

Rito began rubbing Lala's clit faster, which made her moan louder and her breasts to jiggle, which made him smile. Rito then stopped rubbing Lala's clit and began playing with her pubic hair while staring at her pussy. He saw how wet her pussy was. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Lala looked at Rito and saw how he was playing with her pubic hair while staring at her wet pussy. Rito then began smelling her pussy, which she felt him breathing on it, which made her moan. Rito loved the smell that Lala's pussy was letting out, it smelled sweet. He then began to rub her clit faster, making Lala moan again and her thighs started to tighten up, and her feet waving around while her toes were crunching up.

Lala began moaning like crazy when she felt Rito licking her pussy. He then swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Lala's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Rito smiles behind Lala's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick Lala's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Rito begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Lala was moaning like crazy, and Rito began rubbing her clit again.

Rito then put his tongue on Lala's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was yet, his tongue fits in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Lala moan loud, Lala was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breast and play with her hard nipples. Lala was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Lala twitched, Rito kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up. Rito took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over. He then fingers her pussy while sucking on her clit, adding more pleasure to her, making Lala moan loudly. Rito then stopped fingering Lala's pussy, placed his nose on her pubic hair again, and began licking her pussy again. At this point, Lala couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!"

Rito smiled behind Lala's bush of pubic hair and kept licking her pussy and increased the speed that he licked her. Lala's thighs tightened even more, unable to hold it in anymore. Soon Lala let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Lala couldn't take it anymore, and she came all over Rito's face. Rito then drank up all of Lala's juices.

Lala was breathing in then out as she was twitching her as her breasts bounces.

"Oh dear, I think I overdid it," said Rito to himself.

Lala gets her strength back and she begins rubbing a Rito's dent inside of his boxers, making him moan.

She then has Rito to lay on the bed and begins removing his boxers and reveals his dick to her, revealing to be four inches long and four inches thick, but the amount of pubic hair he had made it look like it was only three inches long. She giggles and amazed by the size of it. She began to rub his dick up and down, making it harder, which she giggled when she felt it getting harder.

Lala kisses and licks the headpiece first of his dick which she looks up to see Rito's reaction, seeing that he was liking the feeling. If this was a porn movie, then he was in it. Lala licks the length to get a good feeling as she begins sucking onto his headpiece, loving the taste. For some reason, it tasted like white chocolate. Rito strokes her long pink hair with his hand and sees her amazing bubble butt, and gives it a good spank.

Lala moans as she enjoys it and she begins sucking his dick more into her mouth, and she gets into a sixty-nine position with Rito so that he could feel her butt all he wants and eat her pussy too. Lala moans as she was enjoying him eating her pussy and Rito spanks her butt hard. He begins licking her pussy more and hard, making Lala moan loudly since her pussy was sensitive due to cumming twice already.

Lala kisses Rito's headpiece and she gets off of Rito as she was smiling at him. She places her in missionary position and Rito places his hands onto her large breasts and nipples, making her moan and continue to suck on his dick. Rito places his dick between her breasts as she sucks onto his dick more.

"Shit, not your breasts too!" Moaned Rito.

Rito was breathing in and out as he looks at Lala as she was enjoying the white cream on her face and breasts. Rito was breathing in and out as he looks at Lala as she was enjoying the white cream on her face and breasts.

"Man Lala, you're really good at blowjobs," said Rito, feeling Lala's butt.

"Thank you, Rito." Lala was telling Rito which she didn't know what they were going to do next.

Rito then gave Lala's pussy a kiss, then a lick, and began rubbing her clit.

"Rito... Are we going to?" Lala was a little nervous but she wanted to see if Rito really loves her.

Rito then flips Lala over and opens her legs, he quickly got hard again and began rubber his hard dick on her pink pussy.

Rito starts putting his dick into Lala's pussy for the first time, breaking Lala's hymen and claiming her virginity. Lala was about to scream in pain, but Rito quickly kissed her to prevent her from screaming. Lala extends her eyes of surprise and she closes her eyes then kisses him back.

With this, Rito began to slowly move his hips. Rito grabs her hips tightly and starts watching Lala's breasts and nipples up then down which he was enjoying the sight of it

Rito then pulls away from the kiss, "Are you okay Lala?" Asked Rito.

"Yes I'm fine and I'm just really happy that we get to do this together," Lala tells Rito as her hand strokes his cheek, they then kiss again and Rito slowly starts picking up the pace.

Lala moans loud as she takes his hands onto her breasts again. Lala moans loud as she takes his hands onto her breasts again. Lala's insides felt amazing, it was as if her insides were sucking his dick in. Rito begins thrusting his dick into Lala's pussy deep and hard, where her pussy was making squishy noises. Rito places Lala top of his dick for her pussy to ride his dick as much as she wants to. His hands slap her bubble butt and her breasts bounce everywhere.

"Oh my God! You feel so good Rito!" Moaned Lala.

"You feel really great!" Rito tells Lala and he grabbed her breasts tightly.

This made Rito pick up the pace. Rito places Lala into sitting position as he sucks onto her nipples awhile begins pounding on her pussy.

"Rito, I've waited for so long!" Said Lala.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Lala." Rito was telling Lala with a gentle voice and starts rubbing her butt. Lala tilts his head to kisses him again.

It was like they were meant for each other.

Rito kisses Lala and places her at her side then gets behind. He begins pounding her pussy with his dick been harder and faster with their hands holds each other.

"Lala, I love you," said Rito.

Lala moans loud as she takes his hands onto her breasts again. Lala moans loud as she takes his hands onto her breasts again. Lala's insides felt amazing, it was as if her insides were sucking his dick in. Rito begins thrusting his dick into Lala's pussy deep and hard, where her pussy was making squishy noises. Rito places Lala top of his dick for her pussy to ride his dick as much as she wants to. His hands slap her bubble butt and her breasts bounce everywhere.

"Oh my God! You feel so good Rito!" Moaned Lala.

"You feel really great!" Rito tells Lala and he grabbed her breasts tightly.

This made Rito pick up the pace. Rito places Lala into sitting position as he sucks onto her nipples awhile begins pounding on her pussy.

"Rito, I've waited for so long!" Said Lala.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Lala." Rito was telling Lala with a gentle voice and starts rubbing her butt. Lala tilts his head to kisses him again.

It was like they were meant for each other.

Rito kisses Lala and places her at her side then gets behind. He begins pounding her pussy with his dick been harder and faster with their hands holds each other.

"Lala, I love you," said Rito.

"Rito, I love you too and please keep fucking me until you feel better." Lala was telling him and moans loudly as her breasts bounce up then down.

Rito would continue to pick up the pace and was reaching his limit.

"Lala, I'm going to cum!" Moaned Rito.

"Inside!" Lala moans loudly as she wanted him shoots inside of her body.

After a few more thrusts, Rito shoves his dick inside Lala, and he and Lala let out a loud moan and came together.

Rito and Lala were breathing in then out as he cuddles her.

"That was amazing, Rito," said Lala.

"Yes it was and Lala... Will you become my girlfriend?" Rito was asking her with a soft tone.

"Yes, yes I will!" Said Lala, and hugs him tightly.

After a couple of minutes and in the town, Alisha walks in the town with her outfit was still the same. She was still depressed about Kuro's words, but a girl with long brown hair bumps into Alisha. Alisha looks up to see it was Mikan and she says, "Oh I'm very sorry."

"It's okay," said Mikan, picking up her food.

Alisha picks the bags of food up from the ground and looks up to sees the girl was cute.

"Wow... I'm very sorry for bumping you." Alisha tells Mikan and gives her back.

"It's okay, I know it was an accident," said Mikan.

Alisha helps Mikan back to her feet with a warm smile as she shows a fake smile.

"Well, see you later," said Mikan.

"Likewise... I guess." Alisha spoke back at Mikan and she begins walks away from her. Mikan starts going back to her home and turns to sees Alisha was sad about something then she was breathing in then out.

"Hey," said Mikan.

"Umm. Is there something wrong?" Alisha spoke back to Mikan and her mind was still broken, so if someone wanted to use her for something then she wouldn't mind.

"Um, I am currently going to visit a few friends of mine, do you want to come along?" Asked Mikan.

"I'm not suited to meet anyone new." Alisha was telling about her outfit was torn from the battle with Dark Silver.

"Don't worry about that... How about we go and get you clothes." Mikan told Alisha with a gentle tone.

"You're willing to do that for me? A Stanger?" Asked Alisha.

"Of course besides you seem very nice and cute too," Mikan responds back to Alisha, this made Alisha blush.

Alisha looks down at the ground and she seems little nervous as Mikan takes her right hand with her hand.

"Come on, let's go get you some new clothes." Mikan responds back to her.

Alisha couldn't believe her luck and she went with Mikan as she went to her friend's home with Sachi spoke, "Oh so whose the sexy girl, Mikan?"

Mikan was about to answer that question and stopped when she realized she didn't even know her name.

"I'm sorry to ask this but who are you?" Mikan asks for Alisha's name.

"It's Alisa," she said.

"Well my name is Mikan and this is Sachi and Mani." Mikan introduces herself and friends to Alisa with a friendly smile as she continues, "Oh that's right... She needs some clothes and makeover too."

"Yeah, she looks like she's seen better days," said Mani.

"W-What?" Asked Alisha.

"You know, get naked," said Sachi.

"Oh, okay then." Alisa strips out of her torn clothes as she was showing her incredible figure and her large C cup breasts were still wrapped. The girls were jealous of her figure. Alisha stood naked in front of the girls, and they see that she has never shaved down there before.

"Is something wrong?" Alisa didn't understand why they were looking at her and her arm was covering her nipples as her amazing round butt wasn't showing at all. She tilts her head and some of her hair was slightly getting in the way.

"It's nothing," said Mikan.

"I'll go find her some clothes," said Mani.

"Alisa... Come on and sit down." Mikan tells Alisa at the chair which she does. Mikan and Sachi stroke her long hair as one of them grabs the scissors to starts cutting the unnecessary pieces of it off.

The two girls then start checking out Alisha's body.

"Wow Alisa, you have an incredible figure." Mikan was telling Alisa with a gentle tone.

"Oh, thank you," said Alisha.

Sachi then began to rub Alisha's belly and slowly made her way to her hairy pussy.

"Is this part of the treatment?" Alisha was asking her new friends but she was enjoying it. Alisha opens her legs a bit, allowing Sachi to have easy access to her pussy, even Mikan takes a look to see what Alisha's pussy looks like. Alisha's pussy was tight had had a bush of pubic hair over it and pubic hair surrounding it, but it was looking good to eat right now as Mikan smiles at it, which she continues the hair. Alisha's hair was down to her neck now and it seems amazing to her. Sachi then gets between Alisha's legs, gets down on her knees so that she can see what Alisha's pussy looks like and starts stroking her bush of pubic hair.

Alisha moans slightly when she felt Sachi's breathing, and she turns to Mikan and starts kissing her shirt where her nipples are, making Mikan moan. Sashi kisses Alisha's thighs first and smooth with Alisha begins to take Mikan's shirt off to reveals her round breasts to her, which she was wearing a pink bra.

"We are getting into the makeover now." Alisha was telling the girls as she unclips Mikan's bra for her breasts bounces out then she kisses and licks the right one first then left one as Sachi begins kissing and licks Alisha's clit first, making both girls moan. Alisha sucks on the nipples from Mi

"Wow, aren't we getting kinky with a girl we just met." Mani was teasing them.

"Ah! Mani," said Mikan, pulling away from Alisha and covering her breasts.

"No, it's fine besides Sachi here has a big crush on your big brother, Rito," Mani tells Mikan and Sachi becomes embarrassed by the comment.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Shouted Sachi with her face dark red.

"Oh, then why were you touching yourself and saying his name too." Mani was asking Sachi to become redder as Mikan giggles which Alisha was checking her haircut and it seems amazing to her.

"Wow, I look like a completely different person," said Alisha.

"Yes, you are and the cute girl at that too." Mikan was telling her, and that made her giggle.

Alisha went to bed and looks over the different clothes with Mikan as she becomes interested in the clothes.

It looked like Alisha was going to be okay for the time being. Plus, she had three new friends to boot.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
